


Robots

by Kyra_Black



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Quintis - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyra_Black/pseuds/Kyra_Black
Summary: −  Esto no se trata de emociones, se trata de hechos −  pensó Happy mientras ponía a la pequeña en los brazos de aquel hombre −  y el hecho es que ellos tienen mucho mas que ofrecerte.Cinco años después, la pequeña Lizzy llega al garaje para poner  de cabeza el mundo de Happy  Quinn e inevitablemente el de Scorpion también.−  ¡Increíble! Ahora resulta que no solo tienes un marido, también tienes una hija  −  estallo él −  ¿Que sigue? ¿El padre es Walter o quizás Sylvester? −  Quizás no soy un robot después de todo.





	1. ¿Amigos otra vez?

Habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde la fallida propuesta de matrimonio, cuarenta y ocho horas y veintisiete minutos y sumando − pensó Toby − él seguía allí tirado en el sofá mientras bebía agua, el alcohol se había acabado hace más de cuarenta horas y sin embargo no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para ir a casa; y secretamente una parte de él aún esperaba que ella regresara, que le dijera que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto, consecuencia de su extraño sentido del humor, como mínimo esperaba una explicación, la conocía hace casi ocho años y eran prácticamente mejores amigos, llevaban un par de meses juntos y él ya le había insinuado sobre el matrimonio hipotético y sin embargo ella jamás había insinuado estar ya casada. Su sobre-estimulado cerebro intentaba buscar una y otra vez en sus recuerdos, quería encontrar una pista, una frase o algo que le diera a entender que ella estaba casada, pero no encontraba nada, al contrario, cuando habían hablado sobre relaciones anteriores ella se había burlado diciendo que había tenido una máquina lijadora por nueve años.

Se levantó para ir al baño − llevaba horas y horas bebiendo líquidos sin casi moverse del sofá − su teléfono móvil se había apagado hace ya varias horas y antes de apagarse noto las llamadas perdidas de Tim, Paige, Sylvester y Cabe, ninguna de Happy; luego de que su celular se apagará, el teléfono del garaje comenzó a sonar cada cierto tiempo, contestaba y colgaba inmediatamente, tenía la certeza de que era Sylvester comprobando que aún estaba vivo o al menos consciente.  
Por un momento se permitió dejar de autocompadecerse y pensar en la suerte que había tenido Walter, sonrió al pensar en su jefe de pié frente a Paige confesando sus sentimientos, no había que ser un Psiquiatra genio ni un experto conductista para saber que ella le correspondía.

Estaba echado sobre el sofá, sonriendo mientras bebía agua de una botella, como si se tratara de alcohol, incluso su cerebro le ordenaba a su cuerpo actuar como un borracho. Iba a comenzar a cantar una canción deprimente, solo por diversión, cuando noto que la puerta del garaje se abría y por ella entraba la última persona que esperaba ver en ese momento, aunque era en quien había pensado casi cada minuto de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas. Happy Quinn, el ingeniero mecánico de Scorpion se encontraba ahí, de pie, estática en la puerta.

− ¡Happy! − se levantó como un resorte, y se acercó a ella, preparado para correr por si ella decidía irse de un segundo a otro.

− ¿Aún estás aquí doc? − era una pregunta estúpida, ella lo estaba viendo ahí, frente a ella y estaba noventa por ciento segura de que no era una alucinación, o un holograma, por ende la pregunta en sí misma era absurda y sin embargo fue lo único que salió de su boca.

− Sigo aquí − la miró atentamente mientras hablaba, intentando transmitirle algo a través de su mirada, aunque no tenía muy claro el que, observó cada movimiento muscular de ella, por mínimo que fuera, y sólo vio cansancio, sus ojos estaban rojos, no estaba seguro de si era por la falta de sueño o por haber estado llorando, el movimiento involuntario de sus manos, la forma como reacomodo el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus pies, estaba agotada, pero no a su nivel, no vio en su mirada la misma desesperación y angustia que sentía él, y lo más doloroso para él, fue que no había en ella intención alguna de querer hablar.

− No quiero hablar − dijo Happy respondiendo a una pregunta sin formular, sin embargo, contrario a sus palabras, se quedó ahí, no huyó ni hizo intento de dar siquiera un paso para salir del garaje.

− ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? − soltó Toby tras unos minutos de silencio; quiso invitarla a sentarse, mantener aquella conversación mientras estaban parados uno frente al otro, en la puerta del garaje, no parecía algo adecuado.

− Es complicado − solo entonces Toby lo noto, la manera en que sus brazos se movieron, la forma en que lanzó su mirada hacia abajo, y como su boca sólo susurró las palabras; eso solo podía significar dos cosas, que ella tenía miedo o ella ocultaba algo y no era algo pequeño; si bien su expresión corporal no le indicaba la respuesta correcta, su instinto y su basta experiencia con Happy Quinn le decía que la segunda opción era la correcta y el quería saber el por qué.

−Soy un genio −dijo Toby con una sonrisa forzada, ahí estaba nuevamente, y comenzaba a usar el humor para disipar sus nervios −Mi CI de ciento setenta y ocho me permite entender casi cualquier cosa -mientras decía esto sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo.

−Ciento setenta −le corrigió Happy por inercia, e incluso una minúscula sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

−¿No confías en mí? −preguntó Toby, sabía la respuesta, ella pondría su vida en sus manos, se dejaría guiar ciegamente por él, no sin antes amenazar y quejarse por ello, pero lo haría, así es como ella le dejaba saber que confiaba en él, no con palabras, de hecho ella no era una mujer de palabras, era una mujer de acción y así mostraba su confianza y sus emociones, con hechos, ya sea golpeando, creando o rompiendo.

−Claro que confío en ti idiota −lo miro a los ojos y él pudo notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

−Lo se, pero no estoy hablando a nivel profesional, sino emocional −hizo unas comillas con sus manos para remarcar la última palabra −Yo te amo Happy y Dios sabe que no me importa si has estado casada diez veces antes, pero necesito que confíes en mí −la miro buscando una respuesta, verbal o corporal, pero no obtuvo ninguna, ella sólo lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos en lágrimas, pero sin decir palabra alguna −No estamos hablando de un romance ocasional, claramente ya no tienes contacto con ese hombre −sus ojos se ampliaron unos milímetros en señal de sorpresa, cualquier otra persona no lo hubiera notado, pero el era Tobías Curtis −Eres hacker, podrías encontrarlo así estuviera escondido en el infierno, y si tu no puedes Sylvester o Walter o incluso Cabe podrían encontrarlo, tienes acceso a buenos abogados, Walter engaño a un Juez para que le diera poder legal sobre Megan, podrías conseguir un divorcio incluso si él no apareciera. En resumen, claramente no tienes intención de divorciarte. Y por la manera en que tus ojos se ampliaron unos milímetros cuando dije que ya no tenías contacto con él, asumo que aún mantienen contacto.

−Jamás te habría sido infiel si eso es lo que insinúas −dijo Happy con los dientes apretados, evidentemente molesta por la insinuación.

−Lo se −Toby prefirió omitir el hecho de que técnicamente le estaba siendo infiel a su marido con él, no quería que lo golpeara antes de terminar de hablar −pero creo que aún mantienen algún tipo de contacto, quizás como amigos −observó la reacción de ella a sus palabras −lo que confirma mi teoría de que sabes dónde está y por ende podrías obtener el divorcio fácilmente, entonces ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

−No puedo −Happy se acercó a él, e hizo ademán de tocar el rostro de Toby, pero cuando su mano estaba a sólo unos centímetros su mano retrocedió y ella dio un paso atrás, alejándose de nuevo.

−Te amo Happy, pero mi amor por sí sólo no basta para mantener esto −Toby evitó que Happy se alejara, tomo su mano y la llevó a sus labios para besarla suavemente −se que me amas −sostuvo su mirada al decir esto, sin soltar su mano −En este momento tengo una lucha interna entre el Toby humano y el psiquiatra, el doctor me asegura que tu miedo en este momento es racional, que probablemente hay una razón, no estás preparada para hablar del tema, y que debería darte tu espacio y que cuando estés preparada lo solucionaremos juntos, mi parte racional sabe que me amas y me recuerda que conozco tu personalidad mejor que cualquier otro, sin embargo...− llegados a este punto un par de lágrimas descendieron por el rostro del doctor −Mi lado más humano no puede dejar de sentirse frustrado, siento que no valgo lo suficiente para tener a una mujer como tú, mi infancia siendo invisible para mi familia, mi adolescencia siendo despreciado por mis compañeros de la universidad, mi adultez siendo siempre mirado desde arriba por Amy y su familia, el rechazo de Amy por que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, no estaba a la altura, nunca lo estaba... pero nada de eso se compara a lo insignificante que me he sentido durante estas horas pensando que no valgo lo suficiente para ti, para que siquiera hubieras considerado el decirme que estabas casada, se que no es racional, que tengo mil y un motivo para demostrar que me amas y me consideras alguien importante, pero una parte de mi cerebro no deja de gritar que no soy nadie para ti, mi cerebro me grita que soy como un perrito faldero, mendigando cada migaja de cariño de ti −las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del hombre, Happy lo jalo hacia ella en un abrazo, Toby junto su frente a la de ella y así se quedaron durante unos segundos −Pero no te preocupes, sólo es una etapa, pasará en unos días y volveré a pensar racionalmente, sólo es una etapa depresiva y de autocompasión, probablemente generada por mi tendencia a auto-sabotearme.

−No soy buena con las palabras−

−Y yo soy demasiado bueno con ellas, me corresponde parlotear por ambos −dijo con una pizca de humor que no llegaba a sus ojos.

−¿Estamos bien entonces? −el tono esperanzado en la voz de Happy no pasó desapercibido para Toby, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días, se partió su corazón al negar con la cabeza.

−Luche durante años contra tu coraza para ser tu amigo, para ser tu pareja, derribe tu muro ladrillo a ladrillo para conocerte y estas últimas horas se volvió a alzar un muro entre nosotros −cuando Happy intentó bajar su cabeza, él levantó su mentón para obligarla a mantener la mirada, necesitaba que ella escuchará y más importante aun, necesitaba que entendiera lo que quería decir −Esto no tiene relación con mi actual cuadro depresivo, ni con mi auto-sabotaje. Te lo dije aquel día en Chernobyl, te daré todo lo que necesites, sea física, emocional o románticamente. Esta vez te corresponde a ti derribar los muros, a tu ritmo. Tú sabrás cuánto del muro estas dispuesta a derribar para dejarme entrar. Hasta entonces yo estaré aquí para ti, esperando −con dolor en su alma se separó de ella, eliminando el contacto físico −Confío en ti, y sé que si no te has divorciado es por una razón, pero soy solo un hombre.

−¿Entonces seremos solo amigos, otra vez? −Happy intento que no se notara la decepción en su voz.

−Hasta que estés preparada para hablar y derribar tus muros, hasta entonces sólo seré tu amigo −dijo Toby.

−¿Y si eso no sucede nunca?−

−Entonces moriremos solos y tristes−

−Yo no soy buena con las emociones, ese es tu trabajo, yo soy buena con las máquinas... −

−Pero las tienes, escondidas ahí, en algún lugar de tu pequeño y precioso cuerpo, estoy seguro de que igual que yo, en este momento tienes muchas emociones, sin embargo a diferencia de mi, tu no las expresas, eres un libro abierto, pero difícil de leer, incluso para mi −Toby se alejó de ella y caminó hasta un pequeño mueble, desde donde tomó un par de trazadas y le lanzó una a Happy −Creo que ninguno de los dos está en condición para conducir, ve y usa la cama de Walter, yo dormiré acá en el sofá.

−Okay −dijo Happy atrapando la frazada, comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera y desde arriba vio a Toby recostarse en el sofá, no quería dormir arriba, no en la cama de Walter, quería estar ahí, con él.

***********************************

Primer capítulo de "Robots" listo.  
Es una historia un poco compleja está basada un poco en la relación Happy, Collins y Walter antes de que se unieran Sylvester y Toby. Y como esto tendrá ciertas repercusiones en el presente, repercusiones que podrían afectar la estabilidad emocional de algunos miembros de Scorpion y desenterrar algunos secretos que ellos creían hasta el fondo. Pero para partir el fic necesitaba primero aclarar las cosas entre Happy y Toby. No creo haber hecho un muy buen trabajo con esto, pero se me hace difícil describir la reacción que imagino Toby te deja al respecto. Entre flexible y dolido.

Si les gusta, dejen un comentario para saber si les gusta.

−Soy un genio −dijo Toby con una sonrisa forzada, ahí estaba nuevamente, y comenzaba a usar el humor para disipar sus nervios −Mi CI de ciento setenta y ocho me permite entender casi cualquier cosa -mientras decía esto sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo.

−Ciento setenta −le corrigió Happy por inercia, e incluso una minúscula sonrisa se asomó en sus labios.

−¿No confías en mí? −preguntó Toby, sabía la respuesta, ella pondría su vida en sus manos, se dejaría guiar ciegamente por él, no sin antes amenazar y quejarse por ello, pero lo haría, así es como ella le dejaba saber que confiaba en él, no con palabras, de hecho ella no era una mujer de palabras, era una mujer de acción y así mostraba su confianza y sus emociones, con hechos, ya sea golpeando, creando o rompiendo.

−Claro que confío en ti idiota −lo miro a los ojos y él pudo notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

−Lo se, pero no estoy hablando a nivel profesional, sino emocional −hizo unas comillas con sus manos para remarcar la última palabra −Yo te amo Happy y Dios sabe que no me importa si has estado casada diez veces antes, pero necesito que confíes en mí −la miro buscando una respuesta, verbal o corporal, pero no obtuvo ninguna, ella sólo lo miraba fijamente, con sus ojos en lágrimas, pero sin decir palabra alguna −No estamos hablando de un romance ocasional, claramente ya no tienes contacto con ese hombre −sus ojos se ampliaron unos milímetros en señal de sorpresa, cualquier otra persona no lo hubiera notado, pero el era Tobías Curtis −Eres hacker, podrías encontrarlo así estuviera escondido en el infierno, y si tu no puedes Sylvester o Walter o incluso Cabe podrían encontrarlo, tienes acceso a buenos abogados, Walter engaño a un Juez para que le diera poder legal sobre Megan, podrías conseguir un divorcio incluso si él no apareciera. En resumen, claramente no tienes intención de divorciarte. Y por la manera en que tus ojos se ampliaron unos milímetros cuando dije que ya no tenías contacto con él, asumo que aún mantienen contacto.

−Jamás te habría sido infiel si eso es lo que insinúas −dijo Happy con los dientes apretados, evidentemente molesta por la insinuación.

−Lo se −Toby prefirió omitir el hecho de que técnicamente le estaba siendo infiel a su marido con él, no quería que lo golpeara antes de terminar de hablar −pero creo que aún mantienen algún tipo de contacto, quizás como amigos −observó la reacción de ella a sus palabras −lo que confirma mi teoría de que sabes dónde está y por ende podrías obtener el divorcio fácilmente, entonces ¿por qué no lo has hecho?

−No puedo −Happy se acercó a él, e hizo ademán de tocar el rostro de Toby, pero cuando su mano estaba a sólo unos centímetros su mano retrocedió y ella dio un paso atrás, alejándose de nuevo.

−Te amo Happy, pero mi amor por sí sólo no basta para mantener esto −Toby evitó que Happy se alejara, tomo su mano y la llevó a sus labios para besarla suavemente −se que me amas −sostuvo su mirada al decir esto, sin soltar su mano −En este momento tengo una lucha interna entre el Toby humano y el psiquiatra, el doctor me asegura que tu miedo en este momento es racional, que probablemente hay una razón, no estás preparada para hablar del tema, y que debería darte tu espacio y que cuando estés preparada lo solucionaremos juntos, mi parte racional sabe que me amas y me recuerda que conozco tu personalidad mejor que cualquier otro, sin embargo...− llegados a este punto un par de lágrimas descendieron por el rostro del doctor −Mi lado más humano no puede dejar de sentirse frustrado, siento que no valgo lo suficiente para tener a una mujer como tú, mi infancia siendo invisible para mi familia, mi adolescencia siendo despreciado por mis compañeros de la universidad, mi adultez siendo siempre mirado desde arriba por Amy y su familia, el rechazo de Amy por que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella, no estaba a la altura, nunca lo estaba... pero nada de eso se compara a lo insignificante que me he sentido durante estas horas pensando que no valgo lo suficiente para ti, para que siquiera hubieras considerado el decirme que estabas casada, se que no es racional, que tengo mil y un motivo para demostrar que me amas y me consideras alguien importante, pero una parte de mi cerebro no deja de gritar que no soy nadie para ti, mi cerebro me grita que soy como un perrito faldero, mendigando cada migaja de cariño de ti −las lágrimas caían por las mejillas del hombre, Happy lo jalo hacia ella en un abrazo, Toby junto su frente a la de ella y así se quedaron durante unos segundos −Pero no te preocupes, sólo es una etapa, pasará en unos días y volveré a pensar racionalmente, sólo es una etapa depresiva y de autocompasión, probablemente generada por mi tendencia a auto-sabotearme.

−No soy buena con las palabras−

−Y yo soy demasiado bueno con ellas, me corresponde parlotear por ambos −dijo con una pizca de humor que no llegaba a sus ojos.

−¿Estamos bien entonces? −el tono esperanzado en la voz de Happy no pasó desapercibido para Toby, y a pesar de todo lo que había pasado durante los últimos días, se partió su corazón al negar con la cabeza.

−Luche durante años contra tu coraza para ser tu amigo, para ser tu pareja, derribe tu muro ladrillo a ladrillo para conocerte y estas últimas horas se volvió a alzar un muro entre nosotros −cuando Happy intentó bajar su cabeza, él levantó su mentón para obligarla a mantener la mirada, necesitaba que ella escuchará y más importante aun, necesitaba que entendiera lo que quería decir −Esto no tiene relación con mi actual cuadro depresivo, ni con mi auto-sabotaje. Te lo dije aquel día en Chernobyl, te daré todo lo que necesites, sea física, emocional o románticamente. Esta vez te corresponde a ti derribar los muros, a tu ritmo. Tú sabrás cuánto del muro estas dispuesta a derribar para dejarme entrar. Hasta entonces yo estaré aquí para ti, esperando −con dolor en su alma se separó de ella, eliminando el contacto físico −Confío en ti, y sé que si no te has divorciado es por una razón, pero soy solo un hombre.

−¿Entonces seremos solo amigos, otra vez? −Happy intento que no se notara la decepción en su voz.

−Hasta que estés preparada para hablar y derribar tus muros, hasta entonces sólo seré tu amigo −dijo Toby.

−¿Y si eso no sucede nunca?−

−Entonces moriremos solos y tristes−

−Yo no soy buena con las emociones, ese es tu trabajo, yo soy buena con las máquinas... −

−Pero las tienes, escondidas ahí, en algún lugar de tu pequeño y precioso cuerpo, estoy seguro de que igual que yo, en este momento tienes muchas emociones, sin embargo a diferencia de mi, tu no las expresas, eres un libro abierto, pero difícil de leer, incluso para mi −Toby se alejó de ella y caminó hasta un pequeño mueble, desde donde tomó un par de trazadas y le lanzó una a Happy −Creo que ninguno de los dos está en condición para conducir, ve y usa la cama de Walter, yo dormiré acá en el sofá.

−Okay −dijo Happy atrapando la frazada, comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera y desde arriba vio a Toby recostarse en el sofá, no quería dormir arriba, no en la cama de Walter, quería estar ahí, con él.

***********************************

 


	2. Madriguera

_09 de Febrero del 2011_

_No era una persona fácil de impresionar, su vida a través de distintos hogares de acogida y orfanatos le había mostrado una parte muy cruel de la vida y el mundo, su inteligencia superior también había contribuido a perder su capacidad de asombro, todo tenía una explicación, si algo no funcionaba sólo debía buscar el error y solucionarlo y entonces funcionaba otra vez._  
_Tenía cinco años cuando diseñó y creó su primer robot, siete años cuando reparó el motor de una motocicleta por primera vez, y sólo doce años cuando ganó su primer concurso de nuevas tecnologías para vehículos. Toda su vida había creado objetos desde prácticamente nada, la chatarra la transformaba en objetos funcionales; había encontrado su actual motocicleta en la basura, tardó meses en repararla, busco repuestos en todo el país e incluso fuera de este, el resultado había sido hermoso −a su parecer− estaba orgullosa de ello y hasta ahora la consideraba su creación más hermosa._  
_Sin embargo ahora su preciada moto parecía insignificante ante el pequeño ser humano que estaba frente a ella. La incubadora parecía gigante para el pequeño bebé que la habitaba; al entrar ahí su primera reacción fue revisar el aparato, sus cables, sus conexiones, los muchos tubos que están conectados aquí y allá y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, su cerebro mecánico había actuado por inercia y como siempre su atención se había enfocado primero en las máquinas, había evitado conscientemente mirar a la pequeña niña. Pero cuando su mirada se había centrado en ella no pudo apartarla más, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedó sin aliento y la perfección de aquel pequeño ser la sorprendió y no podía creer que aquel precioso bebé había nacido de ella y desde entonces habían pasado ya un par de horas, ahí de pie frente a la incubadora, simplemente observándola._

_−¿Ha pensado ya en un nombre? −no había escuchado a la enfermera acercarse y se sobresaltó, la mujer estaba a unos centímetros de ella y la observaba con desaprobación._

_−Elizabeth −contestó rápidamente, no había pensado en un nombre hasta hace unos minutos, cuando la enfermera le había comunicado que debía elegir el nombre de la niña. Había mirado atentamente el resto de las incubadoras y leído los nombres de los bebés y se había detenido cuando leyó el de Elizabeth, le gustaba y decidió que así la llamaría, no había un significado, no había un recuerdo relacionado, sólo un nombre que le había gustado._

En la actualidad...

Habían pasado tres meses desde el secuestro de Toby, el ciclón estaba casi en orden nuevamente, la noticia del matrimonio de Happy los había dejado a todos consternados; el lunes siguiente a la noticia, Sylvester había intentado buscar información sobre el matrimonio de Happy, sin embargo segundos después de que comenzara la búsqueda, la mujer se había presentado frente a él, se apoyó sobre su escritorio y le dijo que si lo volvía a intentar, algo muy feo le sucedería; el joven genio no dudo que así sería y dejó de intentarlo, lo había dicho antes, Happy le asustaba y ahora más que nunca. El líder del grupo también lo había intentado, pero esta vez no fue una amenaza de Happy lo que lo detuvo, la discusión que se inició entre ambos fue tan estruendosa que Sylvester se quedó en su escritorio mientras cubría sus oídos y repetía una y otra vez que aquello no le gustaba, Paige intentó acercarse para intervenir, pero Toby la detuvo asegurándole que lo mejor era simplemente dejarlos, minutos después y harto de ellos Cabe los amenazó con su arma para que dejaran de discutir. Tras esta discusión la relación de Happy y Walter se había vuelto tensa, una persona externa a Scorpion no lo habría notado, pero el equipo si era consciente de ello; tras un par de semanas de eso, Paige estaba dispuesta a imponer nuevamente la terapia de parejas, pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Happy, temía por su estado físico y mental.  
La relación de Happy y Toby había sufrido un retroceso, ya no existían esas pequeñas bromas o comentarios fuera de lugar del psicólogo, no con ella, había vuelto a boxear y había días en que su rostro estaba hinchado casi por completo, al principio se quedaba noches enteras trabajando y cada día esperaba que ella diera el primer paso, que se acercara e intentara recuperar lo perdido, pero eso no paso −ni la primera, ni la segunda, ni la tercera semana− después de siete semanas comenzó a perder la esperanza de que así fuera; a veces se pasaba horas observándola trabajar, deseando que fuera tan buena con sus emociones como con sus herramientas. Pero no se rindió, siguió firme en su convicción de que si ella quería que estuvieran juntos, era ella quien debía buscarlo, luchó contra su adicción a ella como había luchado con su adicción al juego, y al saber que ahora todo dependía de ella estaba casi un cincuenta por ciento seguro de que moriría sólo. Días atrás ella le había pedido que le ayudara con unos detalles de la casa de muñeca, era algo insignificante, y como había pensado en otra ocasión, para ella era sólo una reparación, para él, era ser un alcohólico apoyando los labios en una cerveza, saboreo la esperanza, disfrutó cada segundo que trabajaron codo a codo y deseo que esos veinte minutos fueran eternos.

−¿Quién quiere café? −la voz de la mujer resonó en el garaje, sacando de su ensoñación a Sylvester y a Paige, e hizo que la resaca de Toby se intensificará.

−Por si no lo habías notado el garaje es lo suficientemente pequeño para que te escuchemos sin que grites −refunfuño Happy desde su espacio de trabajo, seguía sin entender por que Walter había recibido a una practicante, bueno −si lo sabía −la mujer era amiga de Paige, se conocían de la fraternidad en la universidad y luego de un matrimonio fracasado ella había decidido retomar su Carrera universitaria y cuando necesitaba hacer su pasantía, Paige tuvo la genial idea de que podía hacerla en Scorpion y ayudarla con el área administrativa. Y en este preciso instante Happy odiaba a aquella mujer por ser tan ruidosa, odiaba la manera en que sonreía, odiaba la manera en que se vestía, odiaba sus gigantescos tacones que hacían un ruido constante cada vez que pisaba y odiaba la manera en que miraba a Sylvester, era la típica chica bonita y popular de la escuela, la que le sonreía al chico nerd para que este hiciera su tarea y luego se burlaba a sus espaldas. Y por supuesto, odiaba a Paige por traer a esa mujer a su querido garaje y odiaba a Walter por dejarse engatusar por Paige.

−Karla, ¿Llego algún paquete para mí? −Walter bajaba tranquilamente la escalera con varios papeles en sus manos, parecía tan hiperactivo como siempre.

−Sí, ahí está −señaló una caja que había sobre su improvisado escritorio.

−Happy, tenemos un trabajo −dijo Walter cuando llegó a su propia mesa, tomo su bolso con sus herramientas de trabajo y cuando noto que Sylvester y Toby también se levantaban agregó −No, basta con que sólo vamos Happy y yo, es un trabajo simple, sólo debemos instalar unas cámaras de seguridad en unas oficinas, necesito que Happy las instale y yo las programare −ese era el tipo de casos que solían tener antes de la llegada de Cabe, trabajos simples donde no arriesgaba su vida.

−¿Y no puedes hacerlo sólo? Sólo debes instalar y luego ir a programar, no es necesario hacer las dos cosas simultáneamente −discutió Happy, en una de sus manos tenía un destornillador y en la otra una pinza y las presionaba con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a dejarle marcas en las manos.

−Si puedo −parecía ofendido por la sola idea −Pero es más eficiente si vamos ambos, acabaremos en la mitad del tiempo.

Happy lanzó algo parecido a un gruñido muy bajito, pero finalmente soltó sus herramientas con un ruido seco sobre la mesa y busco su bolso ante la atenta mirada de Paige, que tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto, la relación entre Happy y Walter ya era tensa y que fueran sólo a una misión podía empeorar más las cosas. Optaron por ir juntos en el auto de la compañía, no tenía sentido viajar con dos autos, Walter inmediatamente se fue al lado del conductor, pensó que si Toby hubiera estado ahí, habría hecho algún comentario sobre su deseo de vivir. El viaje fue tranquilo, hasta que Happy se percató de que Walter no se dirigía hacia el centro de la ciudad, más bien parecía estar saliendo de ella, pero no dijo nada, sólo lo dejo conducir.

−Te vi anoche en el garaje –soltó Walter cuando llevaban setenta minutos en el auto.

−Quizás sea porque trabajo ahí –el sarcasmo en su voz era palpable.

−¿Hace cuánto que no duermes? −Walter era una persona muy poco perceptiva al lenguaje corporal, pero hasta él noto como la mujer a su lado se tensaba.

−No es asunto tuyo O'Brien −dijo con los dientes apretados, pero manteniendo su vista fija en la ventana del auto.

−Te vi anoche, y la noche anterior y la anterior a esa, dieciocho noches exactamente −su mirada fija en el camino.

−Tengo problemas para dormir...sigue sin ser asunto tuyo −sólo para comprobar, ella jaló la palanca para abrir la puerta y está permaneció cerrada, Walter tenía todas las puertas y ventanas bloqueadas; entonces Happy se dio cuenta de lo que Walter había hecho, no había un caso, el quería hablar con ella, había llevado el auto lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad, con las puertas bloqueadas no podía bajarse del auto, y aunque lo intentará tendría que caminar horas para llegar a un lugar donde poder tomar locomoción hasta el garaje, otra opción era dejar inconsciente a Walter y tomar el control del vehículo, pero hasta ella lo consideraba algo extremo, aún −No he dormido bien estos días, pero eso no afecta mi eficacia en los casos, no te preocupes jefe, no será un problema para Scorpion.

−Los primeros días estabas tranquila y luego caías dormida por el cansancio, a veces en la mesa, otras en el sillón, pero cada día...−

−¿Me viste dormir durante varios días? –lo interrumpió Happy −Y justo cuando creía que el que Toby me viera trabajar era espeluznante.

−No es lo mismo −se excuso −sólo estaba estudiando tus hábitos de sueño.

−¿Quieres estudiar mi período menstrual también? −la molestia en su voz era evidente, sin embargo el sarcasmo pasó desapercibido para el genio.

−¿Por qué haría eso? El caso es que cada día dormías menos y hace días dejaste de hacerlo por completo, pensé que quizás dormías cuando ibas a tu departamento −ignoró el golpeteo de los dedos de Happy en la puerta y siguió explicando su punto de vista −Pero entonces comenzaste a murmurar....

−Para ahí −ella sabía perfectamente qué rumbo estaba tomando aquella conversación y no era algo que quisiera hablar en ese momento −Tu también murmuras en ocasiones, muchas ocasiones.

−Y ambos sabemos en qué ocasiones es eso −estaciono el auto en algo que parecía un elegante hotel en la carretera, lejos de todo –Tampoco estás comiendo, no recuerdo haberte visto dejar el garaje para comer ni comer algo ahí en al menos cuatro días y antes de eso ya comías poco, Paige también lo noto −esperó a ver si Happy tenía algo que decir, pero ella estaba tensa y sólo miraba hacía el frente −Estas cayendo en la madriguera –dijo finalmente.

−No −negó inmediatamente.

−Estás en la fase de hiperactividad mental tu cerebro va más rápido que tu cuerpo, te olvidas de comer y dormir y sabes que lo que viene no es agradable −fracciones de algunos recuerdos llegaron a su propia mente, Happy obligándole a comer, Happy pidiéndole que se quedara con ellos, Sylvester mirándolo asustado.

−¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? −

−Debes dormir, si no puedes hacerlo en el garaje ni en tu departamento puede ser porque tienen demasiados estímulos para tu cerebro −Walter comenzó a buscar algo en la guantera de su vehículo. Happy no dijo nada, en silencio recordó lo que había sucedido hace poco más de cinco años −Mark y yo caímos más de una vez, tu me salvaste cada una de ellas.

−Debí haber dejado a Collins ahí la primera vez que cayó −dijo Happy, la primera vez los había sacado a ambos, sacarlos había sido sencillo, para devolverlos a la realidad sólo necesito hacerlos dormir; pero la ultima vez fue la mas fuerte, ella no había estado ahí para detener el principio, Toby tampoco había estado y Sylvester estaba tan atrapado en sus ecuaciones que no se percató de los dos hombres que no paraban de hablar y susurrar durante día y noche, para cuando lo notó ya era demasiado tarde y la mente de Walter estaba en algún lugar muy lejos del garaje; Happy logró traer a Walter de vuelta, pero esta vez no había sido fácil, y había sacrificado mucho en el camino. No se arrepentía de haber dejado a Collins ahí, lo dejo para que Walter viera en que se convertían y cuán lejos habían ido esta vez, dos días después Collins desapareció y Happy tardó un tiempo en saber a donde había ido.

−Ten −Walter le tendió dos pastillas y una botella de agua −Según tu peso deberían comenzar a hacer efecto en una media hora.

−No voy a tomar eso –ella se negó, antes la situación fue al revés, fue ella quien puso las píldoras en las manos de Walter.

−Tienes que hacerlo −pensó en algo para convencerla sin llegar a un confrontación −o le diré a Paige que llevas días sin dormir porque extrañas a Toby y ella querrá hablar contigo sobre tus emociones y todo eso −intentó no sonreír cuando Happy tomó las pastillas y las tragó con un poco de agua −Reserve una habitación, vamos −Walter se bajó del auto y Happy pensó en la idea de simplemente tomar el volante e irse de ahí dejando a su jefe abandonado −No pienses en escapar −comenzó a caminar hacia hotel y le gritó −No tienes porque tener miedo.

−Realmente eres un grano en el culo Walt −susurró molesta antes de bajarse del auto y caminar hacia dentro del hotel, no sin antes azotar la puerta del vehículo.

Quince minutos después ya estaban caminando hacia una habitación, los ojos de Happy comenzaban a cerrarse solos, pero se negaba a caer dormida, Walter hizo un comentario acerca de cómo sus cálculos eran exactos y que si comenzaba a dormirse antes era porque había perdido un par de kilos. La habitación era amplia, no tan lujosa como aquella que utilizaron durante su trabajo en casino, pero lo suficientemente hermosa, había una cama matrimonial y un escritorio, Walter se sentó en una orilla de la cama con su portátil entre las piernas.

−No me iré, estaré aquí cuando despiertes −dijo sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, recordando el irracional miedo que sentía cada vez que se dormía gracias a esas píldoras.

−Eso no me tranquiliza −ella estaba parada frente a la ventana, cada vez más cansada, sin embargo se negaba a caer dormida, no quería dormir, en sus sueños no podía salvarlo, en sus sueños era una pequeña niña de tres años que observaba por la ventana la camioneta roja de su padre marcharse; no podía controlar sus sueños, en sus ellos no podía ser racional y lo que sentía entonces la abrumaba, era más fácil estar despierta, donde podía controlar, dónde podía pensar con claridad, sabía que el aumento de pesadillas al dormir era un signo más de que estaba cayendo en la madriguera.

−¿Quieres hablar? −preguntó Walter, pensando en que es lo que haría o diría Paige en ese momento, aunque en realidad no entendía de qué le serviría hablar en ese momento −¿Quieres hablar sobre las pesadillas? −él también había pasado por eso, habían comenzado luego de internar a Collins, esa última vez casi se pierde por completo, una de las primeras cosas que recuerda de cuando volvió en sí es haber visto a Happy dormida en una silla a su lado, tenía parte de la mejilla y el ojo morado, cobardemente no preguntó qué había pasado y ella tampoco le contó, luego vinieron las pesadillas con Toby, en sus pesadillas el moría, sus intentos de romper el vidrio no funcionaban, luego las pesadillas con Megan, y había estado a punto de caer en la madriguera otra vez durante la Navidad, esta vez por sus emociones contenidas, pero nuevamente Scorpion había sido su soporte, especialmente Paige y aunque nunca lo admitiría, sintió cómo se liberó de un peso cuando lloro y admitió que no quería perder a Megan −¿Extrañas a Toby?

−No −luego agregó −lo veo a diario en el garaje.

−No me refiero a eso−

−Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Doc −Happy siguió estática mirando hacia afuera −Me gustan las máquinas −Walter sonrió para sí mismo, eso no era precisamente un secreto −Las entiendo, las puedo crear, las puedo reparar, las puedo hacer funcionar, las personas son diferentes −se sentó en un sofá y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse −Las personas son complejas, con sus sentimientos y todas esas cosas −con sus ojos ya cerrados y su respiración tranquila agregó −Deberían tener un manual de instrucciones.

Mientras tanto en el garaje Karla había vuelto de la cafetería y había acercado su silla al escritorio de Sylvester, diciendo que el café tendría mejor sabor si se bebía en buena compañía, el joven había respondido que eso era imposible, que la posición geográfica no cambiaría el sabor de una bebida. "Idiota, te está coqueteando" decía el mensaje que había recibido de Toby, al mirar a su escritorio lo vio haciendo señas con las manos y con los ojos abiertos al máximo posible.

−Nos acaban de llamar de empresas Travex, necesitan que alguien configure su Wifi, creen que alguien ha Hackeado sus servidores y se ha colado por el Wifi... o algo así −dijo Paige –Sylvester, Toby ¿pueden ir?

−Ok Chica Walter −dijo Toby levantándose −Reemplazas a Walter cuando él no está, por lo tanto eres Walter en versión femenina –se explicó al ver la incertidumbre en el rostro de las dos mujeres.

−Eso no tiene lógica −dijo Sylvester Mientras guardaba sus implementos y salía rápidamente de ahí, Karla lo ponía nervioso.

Ambos hombres se fueron, dejando sólo a Karla y a Paige en el garaje, la primera inmediatamente corrió a sentarse en el escritorio de su amiga, al fin tenían tiempo para hablar, con cuatro genios dando vueltas por ahí no podían hablar mucho, ya que en cuanto llego al garaje lo primero que le dijo Paige fue que ahí no existía la privacidad, que las paredes escuchaban y que ellos siempre tenían una opinión sobre todo y generalmente estas podían ser algo incómodas.

−¿Y bien? ¿Walter y tu están saliendo o no?−

−No, es complicado... es simplemente diferente −Paige no pudo evitar una sonrisa, recordaba aquel fin de semana en que Walter le había dicho que la amaba, él había sonreído más aquellos dos días que los dos años que habían trabajado juntos, sin embargo al final del fin de semana habían acordado que dejarían que las cosas se dieran a su tiempo, no querían forzar algo, por el bien de sus trabajos y principalmente por el bien de Ralph, habían salido juntos un par de veces, habían ido a la heladería y habían disfrutado de una amena conversación, Paige incluso creía que Walter estaba siendo un poco más gracioso, aunque él le aclaró que eso era producto de la liberación de endorfinas.

−Es que el es tan diferente a Drew −antes de que Paige pudiera decir algo agregó −No es mejor ni peor, simplemente diferente, sólo espero que te haga feliz. ¿Tú sabes si Sylvester tiene novia?, llevo casi un mes acá y nunca lo he visto con alguna mujer.

−Sylvester es viudo −Paige sonrió recordando la incomodidad de Sylvester el día en que llegó Karla, incluso estuvo casi todo el día alrededor de Happy, y los días siguientes, al tercer día había organizado todas las herramientas y la mesa de trabajo de la mujer, había desinfectado cada cosa y ella harta de eso lo envió de vuelta a su escritorio. Para Toby y Walter la presencia de Karla era indiferente, mientras que a Happy le molestaba, y no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso.

−Tan joven, es una lástima −Pero no pudo continuar porque el teléfono de Paige comenzó a sonar.

−Era Walter −explicó Paige cuando colgó −dice que él y Happy no regresarán hasta mañana.

−¿En serio? ¿Hasta mañana? y están los dos solos −el tono de voz no pasó desapercibido para Paige.

A la mañana siguiente Walter se despertó en el sofá, el día anterior había llevado a Happy a la cama y él se había sentado ahí haciendo unos proyectos en su portátil, planeaba invitar a Paige a una charla sobre seguridad informática que se llevaría acabo en Nueva York, y estaba reservando dos habitaciones de hotel y los pasajes, después de todo si Paige no podía ir de cualquier modo podía invitar a Sylvester o a Toby o incluso a Happy. Estaba buscando un hotel adecuado cuando tocaron la puerta para llevar el desayuno que había ordenado, había pedido mucho líquido y abundante comida, Happy había dormido durante ya casi veinticuatro horas y sabía que despertaría hambrienta.

−Buenos días Señor O'Brien espero que su esposa y usted hayan pasado una buena noche −la joven camarera sonreía demasiado al parecer de Walter.

−Oh no es mi esposa, es una amiga −dijo Walter mientras entraba las bandejas de comida y buscaba la propina para la joven, ajeno a la incomodidad de ella.

−Oh, yo.... Gracias −la joven recibió la propina y se fue, dejando a Walter con las dos bandejas de comida, había ordenado jugo, té, pan, frutas, tortas y galletas, no sabía qué es lo que Happy comía en su desayuno. El teléfono Happy nuevamente comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido, había llamado siete veces el día anterior pero no quiso despertar a Happy por eso y ahora en lo que iba de la mañana ya tenía cinco llamadas más y dos llamadas más desde el garaje. Pensó que si había tanta insistencia era algo importante por lo que se dijo que si llamaban nuevamente contestaría y si era necesario la despertaría, si aún no lo hacía. No había estado en sus cálculos que ella durmiera tanto, pensó que ya habrian estado de vuelta en el garaje para el comienzo del día, pero ya iban dos horas de eso.

−¿Doc? −escucho el murmullo de Happy, ahogado entre la ropa de cama que tenía encima, al fin comenzaba a despertarse y miraba hacía su dirección, al parecer su visión no se aclaraba aún.

−¿Estas bien? −dijo Walter pero no alcanzó a acercarse cuando Happy se había girado para vomitar. Tras unos minutos se acercó a ella con una botella de agua.

−Por suerte no tenía mucho en el estómago −tomó un largo trago de agua y luego se dirigió al baño, al mirarse al espejo se notó pálida y con los ojos hinchados probablemente por el exceso de horas de sueño, físicamente se sentía mejor, aunque un poco aturdida. Estaba sin zapatos y sin chaqueta, supuso que Walter se las habia quitado, y recordó cómo al ver su silueta al despertar, instintivamente pensó en Toby.

−Happy −Walter entró apresurado al baño y llevaba su teléfono en la mano −Acaba de llamar Paige, dice que alguien te está esperando en el garaje.

−¿A mi? ¿Quien? −no logró pensar en alguien externo al garaje que fuera a buscarla a aquella hora.

−Dice que es tu marido−

........................................................................


	3. Lizzy

_09 de Mayo 2011_

_Esa misma tarde Elizabeth sería dada de alta, por primera vez en su vida saldría de aquellas paredes blancas que habían sido su hogar durante los pasados tres meses. Happy la observaba dormir, se preguntaba si cuando creciera se parecería a ella o quizás se parecería a él, por ahora eran predominante los rasgos asiáticos heredados de ella, sin embargo el color de sus ojos aún era indeterminado. Pese a haber nacido con sólo veintiocho semanas de gestación se encontraba saludable, sólo había necesitado estar en una incubadora durante ocho semanas y por la potencia de su llanto, Happy se atrevía a decir que tenía unos pulmones fuertes y saludables._

_−Hey, ¿tienes hambre otra vez? −había comenzado a moverse y quejarse, sintiéndose sumamente torpe, tomó a la niña de la pequeña cuna y la acuno en sus brazos mientras le daba el biberón −Hoy irás a casa −susurró mientras sentía como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, los médicos habían dicho que aún no podía ver al cien por ciento, sin embargo ella estaba segura de que aquellos ojos la veían −Alex y Carl serán grandes padres, tendrás una gran familia, que te amará y te protegerá −no había sido fácil tomar aquella decisión, se había pasado noches en velas pensando una y otra vez en que pasaría después. Le hubiera gustado decir que cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada se había alegrado, e incluso le gustaría decir que tuvo miedo, o que quizás sintió que el mundo se le venía encima, pero no fue así, no hubo ningún tipo de sentimiento, simplemente se fue a dormir y al día siguiente consiguió una hora al médico, quien le dijo lo que ella ya sabía, tenía veinte semanas de embarazo, él no podía entender como no lo había notado antes; esa misma tarde comenzó a leer libros sobre maternidad, sobre cómo conectarse, sobre crianza respetuosa y muchos otros libros de maternidad y crianza recomendados en foro y blogs, a los días comenzó a hacer listas sobre lo que debía hacer y sobre lo que necesitaba, a los veinte días estaba totalmente perdida en su mente, y luego, colapso, se había ensimismado al punto de que se había olvidado de comer, no había dormido en más de una semana y finalmente había caído en lo que ellos llamaban la madriguera; un amigo la encontró desmayada en el departamento luego de que no le devolviera las llamadas, y un par de horas más tarde nació Elizabeth. Las primeras semanas Happy estuvo segura de que iría con ella a casa, pero con el paso de los días se dio cuenta de que había más que solo teorías, criar a un niño era más que establecer hechos, sin embargo su mente todo lo racionalizaba, un genio no había mas que establecer hechos._

_−Hey −no se percató del momento en que había llegado el hombre −Sabes que esto no tiene porqué ser así −dijo mientras acerco su mano para acariciar la mejilla de la pequeña −Se que la amas._

_−Esto no se trata de si la quiero o no −con la pequeña dormida en sus brazos se volvió para encarar Alex −Esto no se trata de lo que yo sienta −cerró los ojos para evitar que algunas lágrimas escaparan, supuso que sus hormonas estaban revolucionadas, tomo una profunda respiración antes de continuar −esto no se trata de emociones, se trata de hechos, y los hechos nos dicen que tú puedes darle algo que yo no._

_−Yo...−pero no pudo continuar ya que Happy le puso a la niña en los brazos, actuó como si el alma no se le estuviera partiendo en pedazos y él fingió que no notaba que así era._

_−Mientras ella esté bien y sea feliz sabré que he tomado la decisión correcta −Alex hizo algo que jamás en su sano juicio habría hecho, con su brazo libre atrajo y abrazó a Happy, cuando ella se separó, con su mano buscó tomar el delicado collar que estaba en su cuello, y lo siguió con sus dedos hasta encontrar el anillo que colgaba de él, por algún motivo no le extrañó que ella llevará su anillo de matrimonio colgado al cuello −Tenemos un trato._

_−Hasta que la muerte nos separe −dijo él, pero no miraba a Happy ahora, observaba Lizzy en sus brazos, él y Carl habían acordado que Elizabeth era un nombre demasiado grande para una niña tan pequeña, así que buscaron un diminutivo._

_Happy no quiso decir nada más, se quedó unos minutos observando la escena entre su viejo amigo y su hija; sintiéndose una extraña decidió abandonar la habitación e ir hasta su casa por primera vez en días, fue un camino más largo de lo normal, a ratos su visión se volvía borrosa por las lágrimas, sin embargo no las dejo salir, se negó a llorar por hacer lo que creía correcto. Cuando llegó a su departamento y lo sintió tan frío y solitario tuvo ganas de volver corriendo al hospital, seguramente Alex aún no se habría ido, pero entonces veía todos los motores y objetos desarmados que había en su departamento, nadie le había enseñado sobre mecánica, nadie le había enseñado a crear, armar o reparar algo, todo lo que sabía lo había aprendido sola −no todo funcionaba la primera vez, a veces armaba y desarmaba una y otra vez hasta que descubría el error y lo reparaba− y no sólo en cuanto a mecánica, también fórmulas, informática todo era mediante ensayo y error; Y Lizzy no era un motor que podía reparar si cometía un error, no podía armarla otra vez si la rompía; ensayo y error no eran una opción._   
_Se quedó sentada en el suelo con una cerveza en la mano durante horas, se sentía aturdida y sabía que no era sólo por el alcohol en su sangre, necesitaba botar lo que sentía, y la única forma que se le ocurrió fue ir hasta el garaje, donde tomó un martillo y comenzó a golpear una placa de metal, una y otra vez, sin embargo no tuvo el efecto esperado, la angustia seguía ahí._

_−Te tomaste tu tiempo −dijo Walter con formalidad, con sus manos en la espalda y su mejor rostro diplomático −Sylvester pensó que habías desaparecido igual que Collins, y Toby creía que nos habías abandonado por sexo y Rock and roll._

_−Lo siento por eso −Happy no supo qué más decir, así que se quedó ahí, de pie con su martillo en la mano esperando que su jefe y amigo dijera algo más._

_−He estado trabajando en una fórmula, quizás puedas ayudarme −Walter comenzó a caminar a su escrito y Happy lo siguió, sabía que esa era su manera de darle la bienvenida._

_09 de febrero 2015_

_Happy resopló indignada, aquel estúpido hombre la había chocado, el muy idiota estaba enviando mensajes de texto mientras conducía y ahora él insistía en que era culpa de ella por haberse detenido de un momento a otro, y ella ya estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía; además el pequeño cachorro que tenía en el asiento del copiloto no dejaba de llorar y cuando pudo verificar que estuviera bien, se dio cuenta de que había orinado en el asiento y ahora su auto olía a pis._

_−Esto es increíble y encima no te quieres hacer responsable −el lujoso auto del hombre había salido terriblemente dañado en comparación a la camioneta de Happy, quien se arrepentía de no haber tomado su moto −Arreglar esto costará más de lo que tu ganas en un mes._

_−Espere aquí −ya harta, Happy fue a su bolso y tomo la identificación de Cabe, Toby la había tomado aquella mañana sólo para fastidiar al hombre y luego tuvo mucho miedo para devolverla, así que había acabado dándosela a ella y ella había salido muy deprisa y había olvidado devolverla, supuso que Cabe no estaría muy contento de que se hiciera pasar por agente Federal, pero no tenía porque enterarse −No había querido recurrir a esto, pero debido a que usted insiste −Happy le enseñó parcialmente la placa mientras recordaba lo dicho por Toby en el bar, cuando se hizo pasar por policía −Agente Cabe Gallo, agente del Gobierno, no tolerare este tipo de situaciones, así que seré directa ... desaparezca ahora o pasará un par de días en prisión por agredir verbalmente a un agente Federal −Happy sonrió levemente cuando el engreído hombre prácticamente corrió a su auto y se fue a toda velocidad, probablemente ya tenía problemas con ley. Ella también subió a su camioneta mientras consideraba su lugar de destino, pensó en dar la vuelta e ir al garaje, pero el pequeño cachorro a su lado no se lo permitiría._

_Era nueve de febrero, el cumpleaños número cuatro de Lizzy, Alex y Carl le habían organizado un gran cumpleaños al aire libre, como cada año ella recibió una invitación, y como cada año, se negó, ella estaba pendiente lo que pasaba con su hija, recibía informes del psicólogo que la trataba y de su pediatra, incluso había hackeado las cámaras de la guardería en varias oportunidades, solo necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien, que era feliz y sólo eso le bastaba; al principio había sufrido, había dolido, tenía pesadillas durante las noches y se sentía inexplicablemente vacía; con el paso del tiempo la sensación de que algo le faltaba fue desapareciendo, pero nunca se desvaneció por completo, y quizás nunca lo haría, era parte de las inexplicables emociones que la hacían humana y aún así estaba segura de que Toby le daría alguna razón psicológica. Desde la llegada de Ralph alguna fibra sensible dentro de su cuerpo había sido tocada, había visto a todo el equipo y ella misma adecuarse al niño, y esa sensación de vacío se había incrementado, mientras soldaba o viajaba en su moto e incluso mientras daba martillazos se había encontrado pensando en Lizzy; Alex y Carl le habían invitado más de una vez a verla, la llamaban para Navidad, por el cumpleaños de Lizzy y le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de un cuidado compartido, pero ella se había negado._   
_Sin embargo ahí se encontraba ahora, su intención sólo era buscar a Alex o a Carl o algún adulto que pareciera de confianza para entregarle al pequeño cachorro −que ahora llevaba en una gran jaula de transporte− sin embargo no pudo evitar quedarse embobada con lo que veía, todo estaba decorado como un Castillo medieval y había pequeñas princesas, príncipes y guerreros corriendo por todos lados, todos parecían felices, sin embargo quien llamó su atención fue una pequeña niña vestida con un sencillo vestido azul, sus rizos negros sueltos en su espalda y un arco de madera en sus manos, parecía correr sin dirección detrás de un grupo de niños, ellos claramente estaban jugando a atraparse entre sí, pero Lizzy parecía no entender la lógica del juego y sólo corría tras ellos, y parecía absurdamente feliz. Happy sólo se quedó ahí, se dijo que sólo se quedaría unos segundos más; sabía que debía apartarse de ahí en cuanto vio que la pequeña la veía fijamente y estaba segura de que debía volver a su camioneta cuando vio que la niña se acercaba corriendo hacia ella, pero no pudo hacerlo, no quiso hacerlo._

_−¿Vienes a mi cumpleaños? −su voz infantil resonó en los oídos de Happy, quien se quedó observándola, sus rasgos asiáticos habían permanecido, era una mini copia de ella, pero su cabello era mucho más rizado y largo, y sus ojos tenían un brillo que no recordaba haber tenido ella, Lizzy era feliz y viva, mientras que ella era...simplemente ella ._

_− No −_

_−¿Por qué no? −cuestionó la niña intentando ver qué había dentro de la jaula._

_−¿No te enseñaron a no hablar con extraños? −cuestionó Happy con su ceño fruncido, viendo como la pequeña tocaba e intentaba abrir la jaula sin ningún temor._

_−¿Qué tienes ahí?, es un regalo para mi −al decir esto abrió sus ojos al máximo, y prácticamente comenzó a brincar de felicidad y Happy simplemente no pudo decirle que no._

_−Es un regalo de parte de tus padres −ella se arrodilló en el suelo, y sacó el pequeño cachorro blanco de la jaula, cuando Lizzy lo vio comenzó a saltar y tomó de inmediato al perrito en su regazo._

_−¡Lizzy! −un hombre alto se acercó corriendo hasta donde estaban ellas, evidentemente asustado de que la niña estuviera hablando con una persona desconocida, sin embargo se sorprendió se percató de que la mujer desconocida era Happy._

_−Hey Carl...−fue interrumpida por Lizzy, quien corrió la poca distancia hasta su padre, uno de sus padres. Emocionada le enseñaba el cachorro y mientras padre e hija hablaban, Happy pensó en retirarse silenciosamente, solo dejo la jaula en el suelo._

_−¿Porque te vas? −Lizzy corrió hacia ella nuevamente con el pobre cachorro en sus brazos fuertemente sujeto._

_−Yo... Debo volver a trabajar−_

_−Pero van a cantar cumpleaños feliz y va a ver torta y dulces y bebidas y jugos, pero no debes comer muchos porque sino engordaras o enfermaras, debes comer frutas y verduras y beber mucha agua −mientras daba su pequeño discurso ella gesticulaba con su mano libre mientras parecía no darse cuenta de que el pequeño perrito intentaba escapar._

_−Venga, los niños no muerden... Bueno, a veces sí, pero no tienes por que acercarte tanto −Carl sonrió cuando Happy soltó un suspiro de frustración, sabía que ella se uniría y eso era lo más cerca que ellas habían estado desde que Lizzy había salido del hospital y creía que era un gran paso, sobre todo para la mujer −Lizzy ve a buscarle una corona, no puede estar sin corona si es una princesa, ¿verdad? −la niña abrió sus ojos nuevamente, no podía dejar que una princesa no tuviera su corona, así que corrió hacia el centro de la fiesta a buscar el preciado objeto._

_−Yo sólo quería entregarles el cachorro −dijo Happy a modo de justificación mientras caminaban siguiendo a la niña._

_−No tienes que disculparte −él parecía sincero, aunque Happy no era buena viendo a través de las apariencias −¿Como te van las cosas? ¿Sigues en Scorpion?_

_Luego de eso no pudieron seguir hablando ya que Lizzy parecía sumamente interesada en mostrarle a Happy cada cosa de su interés, le presentó a cada amigo y compañero de clases, a sus abuelos y tíos, le enseñó cómo funcionaba cada juego y le enseñó a disparar con el arco, su entusiasmo era tan contagioso que Happy olvido la estúpida corona en su cabeza y se encontró a sí misma sonriendo, la extrovertida personalidad de ella le recordaba a Toby y la manera en que hablaba tan literalmente le recordaba a Walt o Sylvester, no pudo evitar ver a los miembros de Scorpion en ella._

_−Ella es de los tuyos –señaló Alex, que se había acercado a ella al percatarse de que Lizzy la había abandonado, no quería interrumpir ese preciado momento madre-hija. Ahora estaban de pie mirando a los niños jugar._

_−No puedes saberlo._

_−Es hija de dos genios, la genética está a su favor −respondió Alex como si eso respondiera todo. Happy iba a responder cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Cabe, preguntando por su placa, enojado era poco para describirlo. Happy se despidió de Alex y Carl, ellos le reiteraron una vez más que las puertas de su casa estaban abiertas, despedirse de Lizzy fue más difícil de lo que ella había esperado, pero se fue tranquila, sabía que todo que estaba bien._

_......................................................................._

 


	4. Alex Harper

_07 de Mayo de 2011_

_−Puede besar a la novia −las palabras del juez sacaron a Alex Harper de su ensoñación, volvió a concentrarse en la mujer frente a él y lo que el juez ahora esperaba que hiciera. Happy Quinn lo miraba ¿divertida?, parecía causarle gracia la idea que él la tuviera que besar, en otra situación probablemente lo golpearía solo por intentarlo; pensó en dejar las cosas así y sellar el trato sólo con un apretón de manos, pero era su boda ¿no? al menos se merecían un beso para sellar aquella unión; ante la atenta mirada del juez y de la pareja que hacía de testigos, se acercó a Happy y con sumo cuidado la beso en la frente._

_−Los declaro marido y mujer −el juez se despidió rápidamente, era algo descortés, pero tenía una cita dentro de unos minutos y ya iba tarde; si no se hubiera tratado de Alex Harper no hubiera acudido a esa improvisada boda._

_−Tengo hambre −dijo Happy, cuando los testigos, dos personas que Alex había encontrado en el hospital y les había pagado para que fueran testigos, se fueron._

_−Vamos por unas hamburguesas −dijo Alex, abriendo la puerta de la oficina; ambos caminaron en silencio hasta encontrar un restaurante de comida rápida, era un lugar pequeño y nada ostentoso −Perfecto para nuestro banquete de bodas −dijo Alex mientras ordenaba. Nada había cambiado en ellos y sin embargo ahora todo lo de él era también de ella y viceversa, al menos legalmente, y dentro de un par de horas Lizzy sería oficialmente Elizabeth Harper Quinn, esa era la razón por la que ambos se habían atado legalmente −para toda la vida− pensó Happy. De cualquier modo ella no tenía planes de matrimonio en el futuro, y dudaba conocer a alguien que la hiciera querer caminar al altar −o a un juez mediocre en las Vegas− para atar sus vidas; esta era una situación especial, algo práctico, mediante lo cual Alex seria padre legal de Lizzy y la niña tendría derecho a todos los beneficios legales y del seguro social de él. Durante su embarazo Happy había descartado totalmente la idea de la adopción, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo bien como madre, pero definitivamente estaba segura de que podía hacerlo mejor que los servicios sociales, además ¿Que tan malo podía ser?; así que cuando pensó en Alex y Carl como padres adoptivos para la pequeña, encontró la forma de hacerlo de forma legal y resguardando los derechos y obligaciones de ambos, al seguir siendo la madre legal de Lizzy tenía todo el derecho de intervenir en caso de que Alex y su pareja lastimaran de alguna forma a su hija, no renunciaba a sus derechos como madre y no cedía la custodia por completo y eso, de alguna manera, la tranquilizaba._

_−Bueno querida esposa −dijo Alex ya harto del silencio, hablar no sólo era una distracción, era necesario, aún quedaban detalles por afinar. −Tenemos que hablar −ella ya estaba comiendo su hamburguesa y sólo le lanzó una mirada en señal de que le estaba escuchando −el primer punto es ... −tomó aire antes de continuar −el padre biológico de Lizzy −Happy lo cuestionó con la mirada −¿Sabe de Lizzy?_

_−Es una larga historia −dijo Happy lentamente._

_−Happy, necesito saber a qué atenerme, debo saber si hay posibilidad de que aparezca un hombre reclamando la paternidad de Lizzy, Carl y yo debemos estar preparados para eso −explicó, conocía a Happy hace casi diez años y sabía que el genio podía entender ecuaciones complejas, memorizar libros, y convertir una chatarra en el auto más veloz de la ciudad, pero a la hora de comprender las interacciones sociales y emociones derivadas de estas era bastante torpe y era necesario explicarle las cosas lo más literalmente posible −además necesito saber si tenía algún tipo de alergia o enfermedad hereditaria, o algo que pudiera afectar a Lizzy a futuro._

_−No te preocupes por eso −intentó mantener la mirada de Alex, pero fue inevitable desviarla −te conseguiré un informe médico de él y su familia._

_−Sigo queriendo saber sobre el hombre que hizo a mi hija; así que te haré algunas preguntas sobre él, sólo debes responder sí o no −Happy asintió, no comprendía su interés por saber aquellos detalles innecesarios, no le gustaba y nunca le gustaría la idea de hablar de su vida privada, aunque era más fácil dar respuestas cortas y concisas −¿Romance de una noche? −soltó tras tomar un trago de bebida._

_−No −el dijo que sólo debía responder sí o no y ella le tomó la palabra._

_−Déjame adivinar −fingió concentrarse antes de continuar, acción que causó que Happy lo fulminara con la mirada − ¿Es uno de los tuyos?_

_−Eso es ofensivo −"los tuyos" era una manera que tenía Alex de referirse a los genios, solía bromear diciendo que ellos eran una especie de raza extraña y diferente al ser humano común y corriente; el hizo caso omiso a su actitud ofendida y con la mano hizo señas para invitarla a responder −si._

_−Eso lo explica todo −concluyó −entonces Lizzy podría también ser un genio._

_−No necesariamente, no existen estudios que comprueben que un coeficiente intelectual elevado sea resultado de una predisposición genética −explicó −ninguno de nosotros es hijo de otro genio, por lo que es difícil establecer alguna relación entre los genes y el coeficiente −ella cerró los ojos y se concentró en luchar contra su necesidad de dejar de hablar y salir de ahí, se recordó a sí misma que todo eso era necesario −pero debes prestar atención en caso de que se produzcan retrasos o adelantos en el desarrollo, si habla o lee antes de tiempo, si no te sigue con la mirada y otros detalles que pueden ser confundidos con un retraso del desarrollo._

_−Entonces, sobre mí recae la responsabilidad de criar y dar valores a una niña que ha futuro podría ser un genio que acabará salvando millones de vidas −tomó su caso de bebida y bebió todo su contenido, como si fuera un vaso de alcohol −O bien podría ser un perverso ser humano con una inteligencia excepcional, pero carente de cordura... ¡Genial!_

_−Técnicamente −dijo Happy, la última descripción de Alex le recordó a alguien que ya conocía, exceso de inteligencia y falta de cordura, eso describia perfectamente a Mark Collins._

_−Okay, última pregunta −era la última porque sabía que ella no le respondería nada más luego de esa −¿Cuántos genios masculinos conoces?_

_−Seis −ella lo fulminó con la mirada, por enésima vez aquel día; esa era una pregunta con trampa, ya había admitido que el padre de Lizzy era un genio, ahora le limitaba la lista de opciones a seis personas, cuatro eran sus compañeros de trabajo y dos, bueno a esos otros dos jamás los encontraría −basta de preguntas, ¿Cuál es el segundo punto?_

_−¿Segundo punto? −la miró confundido._

_−Dijiste que el padre biológico de Lizzy era el primer punto. ¿Cuál es el segundo?_

_−Se me olvidó −ignoró la mirada de la mujer._

_−¿Cómo es que acabaste siendo un abogado? −cuestionó Happy, no pudo evitar pensar en lo irónico que resultaba el hecho de que los hombres, que criarían a su hija, eran abogados y uno de ellos con una carrera que prometía ascender a los más alto de la cadena. Odiaba a los abogados, mentían y tergiversaban la verdad a su antojo, e incluso a veces se metían en la cabeza de sus clientes y contrapartes, le recordaban a Collins, y él tampoco le gustaba._

_−Hackeaste el sistema para que la Universidad me diera una beca completa −le guiño un ojo, ella nunca lo había admitido, pero él sabía que había sido así. Era algo que ella haría, se preocupaba por aquellos que quería, a su manera, pero se lo hacía −¿nos vamos? −Happy asintió mientras se levantaba y esperaba a que Alex pagara la cuenta._

_−¿Y bien? ¿Donde celebraremos nuestra noche de bodas? −no pudo esquivar la palmada que Happy le dio en la nuca. Ella era realmente fuerte._

_−No hagas que me arrepienta −gruño ella mientras él tocaba el lugar donde lo había golpeado._

Actualidad

Un nuevo día había llegado a Scorpion, y los dos genios presentes estaban enfrascados en una acalorada discusión sobre si era ético o no hackear algún servidor del Ministerio de transporte para modificar el horario establecido de los buses, para que en lugar de el bus N° 595 pasara el bus N° 603, ya que el segundo tenía el sistema de seguridad más moderno y además contaba c

on bolsas de aires en cada asiento y estas habían sido diseñadas por Happy, lo que le daba una mayor seguridad, en cambio el bus N° 595 −que había reemplazado el bus que solía utilizar Sylvester− ni siquiera contaba con cinturones de seguridad y cuando se lo hizo notar al conductor, éste lo insultó y lo obligó a bajar del bus, desde entonces el bus no se detenía en su parada y él debía caminar varias cuadras para tomar otro bus. Su primera opción fue poner un reclamo en la estación de buses, pero ellos lo ignoraron y le dijeron que intentarían solucionar el problema, pero él no necesito ser un genio conductista para saber que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Su segunda opción era hablar con Walter o Happy o Toby, los dos primeros habían estado muy estresados los últimos días, especialmente luego de la gran discusión que habían tenido, así que por descarte, ahí estaba; Toby lo había convencido de hackear la página y reorganizar los horarios.

−Sólo modificaremos el horario de los 2 buses, los intercambiamos −dijo Toby mientras digitaba algunas claves en el portátil de su compañero −Nadie lo notará −finalizó con seguridad.

−Walter dijo que no debíamos hackear páginas del Gobierno si no era por un caso −Sylvester comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no podía evitar recordar a aquellos policías que lo habían arrestado hace tantos años atrás −tal vez sólo deba ir a la estación de buses y presentar una queja nuevamente.

−Ellos te ignoraran −Toby habló lentamente, como quien le explica algo complejo a un niño pequeño −

Somos hacker...

−Prefiero el término analistas de sistemas −acotó el joven genio −No es ilegal.

−Bien −dijo Toby −Somos "analistas de sistema" y es más rápido hacer esto por nuestra propia cuenta. Además recuerda que ahora trabajamos para el Gobierno, hemos hecho cosas peores, no van a arrestarnos. ¿Quieres confiar en mí? −agregó al ver que sus palabras no lo tranquilizaban.

−Si esto no funciona le diré a Happy que me acompañe a hacer un reclamo en la estación de buses −dijo Sylvester −a ella no la ignoraran.

−No, a ella no la ignoraran −repitió Toby, habían pasado tres meses desde su ruptura y no podía evitar que su voz se llenara de nostalgia al hablar de ella.

−O quizás tú podrías ir a recogerme, podemos compartir los gastos −dijo.

−¡Oh!, podrías obtener tu licencia de conducir y un auto y dejar de utilizar los buses −había intentado un par de veces antes que el chico se arriesgada a conducir en la calle, pero eran tantos sus temores, que a pié iba más rápido.

−¡Hola chicos! −Paige y Karla acababan de llegar al garaje, y traían café y donuts −¿Que hacen?

−Nada −dijo Sylvester y hábilmente caminó al encuentro de ellas para distraerlas y dejar que Toby terminara su trabajo.

−¡Es hora de trabajar! −Cabe entró por la puerta acompañado de Tim, quien dio una rápida mirada a Paige antes de dar un saludo general −¿Dónde está Walter?

−Aún no han vuelto −dijo Karla. Cabe no sabía si comenzar a explicar a los miembros presentes o esperar la llegada del jefe.

−Bueno... ¿Comenzamos? −dijo Toby tras un rato. Había terminado lo que hacía anteriormente y estaban todos reunidos ante la gran pantalla, donde y se podían apreciar unos gráficos.

−El computador central... −Cabe se interrumpió al ver la puerta abrirse, por ella apareció un hombre de aspecto diplomático, era casi tan alto como Sylvester y su porte era imponente −¿disculpa?

−¿Esto es Scorpion? −el hombre observaba a su alrededor y parecía incrédulo, le pasaba a gran parte de los nuevos clientes.

−Si −Paige se acercó a él −¿Podemos ayudarlo?

−Busco a Happy Quinn −dijo sonriendo amablemente.

−Ella no está en este momento −explicó Paige amablemente, mientras el resto sólo observaba, los genios presentes intercambiaban miradas confusas −Pero si gusta nos dice que necesita y tal vez nosotros podamos ayudarle.

−No estoy aquí por trabajo −respondió él −es un tema personal. Necesito hablar con ella a la brevedad.

−¡Oh! ella debe estar por llegar, si gusta puede esperarla −Paige le señaló un sofá para que tomara asiento, los miembros de Scorpion, especialmente los genios parecían confundidos, Toby había despertado cada uno de sus sentidos e intentaba obtener cada dato posible del hombre; por la seguridad con que observaba alrededor e ignoraba las miradas curiosas de los presentes, podría decir que tenía un cargo importante, algún alto cargo, no estaba seguro si era un abogado o quizás algún empresario de una gran empresa, llevaba un reloj y una argolla de matrimonio, pero ningún otro objeto que le permitiera analizarlo más. No parecía del tipo de personas de las que se rodearia Happy, ¿Por que la estaba buscando?

− No contestan el teléfono −dijo Cabe −dos genios y ninguno contesta una simple llamada.

−He llamado a Happy desde ayer y no me contesta el teléfono −intervino el hombre mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar por el garaje, se detuvo frente al escritorio de Happy y comenzó a observar las placas y cables que estaban revueltos, sin orden aparente.

−¿Por qué tiene su número? Happy cambio su teléfono hace una semana −susurró Sylvester en el oído del Psicólogo, éste sólo observo al hombre con el ceño fruncido, esto era extraño −No toques eso −ahora el joven se dirigía al invitado, este había comenzado a tomar los circuitos −A Happy no le gusta que tomen sus cosas.

−Lo sé −dijo él, y Toby pudo ver a través de su postura que era cierto, actuaba como un niño pequeño que hacía una travesura.

−¡Walter! −exclamó Paige con el teléfono al oído, captando la atención de todos los presentes −¿Donde están? −cubrió el micrófono del teléfono con la mano −¿Cómo te llamas? −susurró en dirección al hombre.

−Soy Alex Harper −pareció dudarlo durante unos segundos, pero justo cuando Paige comenzaba a hablar de nuevo, agregó −soy su esposo.

−¿¡Que dice que dijo!? −dijeron Toby y Sylvester al mismo tiempo.

Happy conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera −esto no es bueno− se repetía a sí misma de que Walter le había dicho quien la esperaba en el garaje. Había salido tan rápido del hotel que ni siquiera se había vestido por completo, sus botas estaban sin abrochar y no se había puesto la chaqueta, hacía frío, pero la necesidad de llegar al garaje lo antes posible era lo más importante en ese momento, conocía lo suficiente a Alex para saber que no hablaría más de lo necesario, pero también conocía a sus compañeros, especialmente a Toby y aunque sabía que no había forma de que averiguara todo con solo leer su lenguaje corporal, también sabía que él conocía formas de hacer que la gente hablará.

−Estás yendo demasiado rápido, aumentará nuestras probabilidades de tener un accidente, sólo por llegar quince minutos antes, no es algo práctico o razonable siquiera −dijo Walter calmadamente, estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto, estaba extremadamente pálido; como miembro de Scorpion había hecho muchas locuras e incluso había estado cerca de la muerte, pero pocas ocasiones había temido por su vida como en ese momento. Confiaba en Happy al volante, era la conductora más rápida del equipo, también la más imprudente, pero jamás había temido por su vida, ni siquiera cuando corrieron una carrera en moto y su único medio de seguridad había sido aferrarse a Happy, la moto había estado a punto de voltearse en varias curvas, pero ella siempre había mantenido el control. Sin embargo ahora su mente estaba en el garaje, no parecía lo suficientemente concentrada en el camino. En cuanto transmitió las palabras de Paige, Happy salió rápidamente del baño, se calzó las botas, tomo su bolso y salió de la habitación, él había recogido su chaqueta olvidada y su propio bolso y tuvo que correr tras ella, apenas le dio el tiempo para meterse al auto antes de que ella arrancará el vehículo.

−No puedo dejar que Alex y Toby hablen demasiado −dijo Happy con la vista al frente −No es bueno.

−¿Entonces? ¿Él realmente...? −no era habitual en él hacer ese tipo de preguntas, pero tenía curiosidad, él y Paige habían mantenido largas conversaciones sobre lo que había sucedido entre Happy y Toby, no porque él quisiera hablar del tema, a él le daba igual de qué hablará Paige siempre y cuando pudiera observarla. Aunque una parte de él era consciente de que sus amigos estaban sufriendo, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto. El portazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Happy se había bajado del auto antes incluso de que este se detuviera por completo. Estaban en el garaje.

Mientras tanto, dentro del garaje, Alex se mostraba visiblemente incómodo, había vuelto a sentarse en el sofá y notaba todas las miradas clavadas en él. Murmuraban y susurraban entre ellos, algo sumamente descortés, especialmente el chico del sombrero, había intentado acercarse a hablar, pero siempre alguien lo detenía y lo apartaba, en una de esas ocasiones logró escuchar a Sylvester decir que Happy los mataría si metían las narices ahí. Cuando llevaba ya casi una hora esperando, la puerta del garaje se abrió de golpe y no pudo evitar arquear una ceja al ver a una Happy a medio vestir entrar al lugar.

−No era necesario que vinieras tan de prisa −dijo mientras se levantaba para ir al encuentro de ella −al menos podrías haber acabado de vestirte −no pudo seguir hablando ya que Happy lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hacia el segundo piso del garaje.

−Okay, eso fue extraño −dijo Karla y todos asintieron.

−¡Walter! ¿Qué te pasó? −Paige camino hasta el genio que acababa de entrar al garaje, estaba pálido y su cabello completamente desordenado.

−Nada, ¿Por qué? −el hombre se dirigió inmediatamente a su escritorio, con la mujer tras él. Quería subir y cambiarse de ropa, pero al parecer Happy se había tomado el segundo piso −No sabía que mi auto podía ir tan rápido −dijo cuando noto a que se refería.

−¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Se complicó el trabajo? −preguntó Paige como si nada, Cabe y Tim estaban hablando acerca del caso que aún no podían explicar al grupo, y Toby y Sylvester estaban en el escritorio de Paige haciendo algo con el intercomunicador, Sylvester parecía sumamente nervioso, otra vez.

−No, sólo nos quedamos dormidos −dijo Walter mientras buscaba entre sus papeles.

−¿Nos? −Paige no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera con un tono de voz más elevado del que quería, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

−Sí, y cuando desperté, Happy aún no y no consideré prudente despertarla −Walter siguió hablando sin percatarse del efecto de sus palabras, Toby pensó que esa conversación no iba a acabar bien y se acercó para intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario −Cuando nos llamaste Happy acababa de despertarse.

−¿Durmieron en la misma habitación? −cuestionó Paige mientras hacía énfasis en la palabra durmieron.

−Si, no tenía sentido pagar por dos si una era lo suficientemente amplio.

−¡Walter! Paige está molesta porque dormiste en la misma habitación con otra mujer −explicó Toby, dando palmadas en el escritorio del hombre para llamar su atención, estaba claro que el genio no entendería por sí sólo.

−No era otra mujer −Walter los miró confundido −era Happy.

−Pues la última vez que la vi, ella era una mujer −explicó Toby y al ver que Walter seguía sin entender se dirigió a Paige −¿y él es un genio? −al ver que Walter iba a responder agregó −es una pregunta retórica −hizo movimientos exagerados con sus manos −¡Walter! ¡Paige está celosa! −acabo gritando a la vez que la avergonzada mujer negaba con la cabeza.

−¿Celosa? ¿De Happy? −preguntó un confundido Walter −¿Por qué?

−No estaba celosa −aseguró e ignoró la mirada arrogante de Toby −solo es... olvídalo −se dio la vuelta y se alejó de los genios.

−Ya está −anunció Sylvester sin levantar la vista del intercomunicador que tenía en sus manos.

−¿Se escucha bien? −preguntó Toby olvidando el tema anterior.

−Escúchalo tú mismo −dijo Sylvester al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a escucharse un chirrido suave proveniente de el intercomunicador y se distinguían unas suaves voces − no es tan bueno como uno de Happy, pero funciona.

−¿Qué es eso? −preguntó Cabe acercándose a ellos −¡están espiando a Happy! −dijo cuando pudo distinguir la voz de la mujer que salía del aparato.

−No −dijo Toby con seguridad −hemos construido un amplificador de sonidos casero y casualmente ella está dentro del rango.

−Esto es ilegal −dijo Tim − e inmoral− agregó Cabe, sin embargo ambos se acercaron a los genios.

−De cualquier modo va a enfadarse con todos −Walter se negó a unirse a los hombres agrupados alrededor del intercomunicador, pero se quedó escuchando atentamente desde su lugar −esto no acabará bien −pensó.

−Ella va a matarnos −dijo Paige, que junto a Karla se unieron al grupo de hombres.

−"Esto es lo mejor para ella" −la voz del hombre apenas podía distinguirse entre la estática.

−"No lo sabes"

−"Scorpion no es lugar para ella"

−" Quizás debas dejar Scorpion"

−"¿Que tan malo puede ser?" −no pudieron escuchar nada más, ya que de pronto un fuerte pitido sonó en el intercomunicador, todos debieron cubrir sus oídos.

−¿En serio Doc? ¿El intercomunicador? −Toby contuvo la respiración al ver a Happy en la cima de la escalera, con el intercomunicador del segundo piso en la mano, estaba roto, probablemente lo había golpeado con algún objeto contundente. Estaba furiosa, si no fuera imposible, habría jurado que lanzaba chispas por los ojos.

−Fue idea de Sylvester −logró decir Toby, apenas y respiraba, pensó en salir corriendo lo más rápido y lejos de ahí.

−¡Tu sombrero pagará por esto! −amenazó Happy, iba a continuar cuando Alex pasó por su lado para bajar la escalera −Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

−Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir −él se paró frente a ella y le quitó el intercomunicador roto de las manos y lo dejó en el suelo −ahora todo depende de ti.

−No −dijo Happy −no puedes simplemente dejarla conmigo −corrió escaleras abajo tras él −Tuve dos hámster... y murieron −al llegar al pie de la escalera se detuvo y módulo exageradamente cada una de sus palabras −me olvidé de alimentarlos.

−¿Quintis y Tappy murieron? −preguntó lastimosamente Toby, le había regalado los dos hámster a Happy luego de su misión en Fort Knox, para que se acordará de él cuando no estuvieran juntos, probablemente inconscientemente olvido a los hámster por relacionarlos con él, habían tenido una muerte sumamente irónica.

−Créeme −dijo Alex −Lizzy no permitirá que olvides su presencia.

−No puedes simplemente venir y decirme esto de un día para otro −Happy era consciente de que carecía de argumentos y estaba perdiendo el control, Alex logró lo que casi ninguna misión había logrado, la hizo temer y una prueba de ello era que estaba manteniendo una discusión privada a vista y paciencia de sus amigos, y de Tim.

−¿Por qué no?

−No es normal

−Tú no eres normal −dijo Alex −Estuve hablando con Quincy Berkstead...

−¿Quincy Berkstead? −lo interrumpió Happy −¡Es un idiota!

−Tiene experiencia tratando con personas con poco coeficiente emocional −ignoró la mirada de furia de Happy, pero sintió la mirada ofendida de los otros tres genios presentes −y está de acuerdo que la mejor opción es no darte tiempo a pensar las cosas. ¡Aplicar terapia de shock! −se dirigió a la puerta y dio un saludo rápido para despedirse de los presentes −es tu decisión −salió del garaje, dejando a Happy de pie en la escalera, inmóvil, con los brazos colgando a los costados y la mirada fija en la puerta.

−¿Happy? −Paige se acercó con cautela a ella, el resto permanecía en silencio y sin moverse, pero con sus miradas clavadas en ella.

−Walt, voy a tomarme unos días libres −anunció cuando salió de su ensoñación, sin mirar a nadie se dirigió a su escritorio y tomó rápidamente algunas cosas.

−¿Unos días? −preguntó Sylvester preocupado.

−La última vez que pediste unos días libres desapareciste durante tres meses −Walter se acercó a ella y la tomó por el brazo, Toby estaba congelado en su sitio, quiso decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

−Necesito esto −dijo Happy liberándose del agarre, cuando termino de guardar las cosas en su bolso, murmuró una despedida y salió del garaje. Por segunda vez los dejaba a todos anonadados. Eran algunas de las personas más inteligentes del mundo y no entendían que acaba de pasar.

−¿No teníamos un caso? −dijo Toby para romper la tensión.

.....................................................

 


	5. Zona B

–¡Tenemos un caso! –la voz de Cabe llenó el silencioso garaje. Entró seguido de la directora adjunta de seguridad nacional, Katerhine Cooper y de Mark Willis, representante de La central de inteligencia.

–¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó Toby mientras se acercaba a pasos acelerados.

–¿La CIA otra vez? –Sylvester dejó caer los lápices que estaba ordenando al ver al hombre, lo reconoció inmediatamente, aunque la primera vez solo había logrado verlo un segundo por la cámara del jet que había hackeado.

–Veo que ya se conocen –dijo Katerhine notando como los genios observaban al hombre de la CIA –¡Señor Curtis! , quite esa mirada –agregó al ver como Toby veía descaradamente a Willis con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Es muy desconsiderado de su parte pedirnos ayuda luego de que intentó eliminarnos –ignoró la solicitud de la mujer y solo se dirigió al hombre –¿Que quiere esta vez? ¿Se extravío otro de sus aviones ultrasecretos?

–¡Toby! –advirtió Paige que acababa de bajar junto a Walter, se alegró de haber bajado a tiempo para detener al genio de seguir hablando; últimamente el sicólogo se mostraba más extrovertido e hiperactivo de lo normal, antes ya hablaba demasiado, sin embargo los últimos días se había dedicado a sicoanalizar cualquier mínima acción de sus compañeros, se había pasado dos horas explicándole a Paige por que ella inconscientemente escogía ropa según su estado de ánimo, sometió a Tim, Cabe y Sylvester –Walter fue lo suficiente astuto para librarse– a sesiones de terapia gratuitas e involuntarias; incluso los genios se daban cuenta de que el actuar de Toby era una manera de distraerse de su preocupación por la inesperada partida de Happy, y nadie se había negado a su hora en el sofa.

–La central de inteligencia tiene un pequeño problema en su área de desarrollo tecnológico –para nadie pasó desapercibido el ligero tono burlesco en la voz de la vicedirectora –. Seguridad Nacional ha decidido prestar apoyo a la CIA mediante los servicios de Scorpion.

–¡Que afortunados! –exclamó Toby.

–Debido a interacciones anteriores, –continuó la mujer –mi presencia será obligatoria durante el transcurso de toda la misión para evitar que ciertos hechos vuelvan a repetirse.

–Eso si aceptamos el caso.

–El pago será en efectivo –habló por primera vez Willis –como equipo multidisciplinario pueden abordar el tema desde diferentes puntos de vista, algo que les ha sido de ayuda en otros caso. Además Seguridad nacional nos garantiza su discreción y eficiencia.

–¿Cuanto seria el pago? – todos se voltearon sorprendidos, Sylvester había hecho la pregunta, podían esperar esa pregunta de Toby e incluso de Walter, pero jamás de él.

–Un millones de dólares.

–No no no no –dijo Toby –La última vez que trabajamos con la CIA nos encerraron y casi nos matan "porque sabíamos demasiado" –hizo unas comillas con sus dedos para darle énfasis a las últimas palabras –y cuando nos ofrecieron un millón de dólares libres de impuestos acabamos encerrados en un búnker subterráneo y nos lanzaron un misil... ¡un misil!

–Larga historia –aclaró Walter a nadie en específico.

–Okay vamos, ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? –dijo Paige y al ver que Toby iba a responder agregó –no respondas –una vez que Tim se unió al equipo, Katerhine comenzó a explicar el caso.

– Ayer a las 3 de la madrugada la CIA fue víctima de un ciberataque masivo a las instalaciones del área 51 –Willis comenzó a enseñarles, en la pantalla, un mapa de las instalaciones –normalmente esto no sería un gran problema, tenemos firewall potentes y varias personas trabajando día y noche para rechazar cualquier tipo de ataque al sistema.

–¡Permíteme adivinar! –exclamó Toby –anoche algo falló.

–Exactamente 2 segundos antes del ataque masivo hubo un error de sistema en una de las áreas –dijo Sylvester, que había entrado al sistema de la CIA en segundos, aunque solo como un usuario cualquiera sin credencial alguna, sólo tenía acceso a información básica, pero aún así sorprendió al hombre, pocas personas en el mundo eran capaces de acceder con esa facilidad, sin embargo ninguna había avanzado más allá –su sistema de respaldo tarda exactamente cinco segundos en activarse, lo que dejó el sistema desprotegido al ataque durante tres segundos.

–No sabemos si se trata de una coincidencia o de algo planeado, pero anoche se produjo un fallo de sistema exactamente 2 segundos antes del ciberataque, los encargados de la defensa apenas pestañaron cuando un virus infecto el computador central del área B, de desarrollos tecnológicos –señaló un rectángulo, un tanto aislado, en el mapa estructural del edificio.

–La zona B es donde se desarrollan tecnologías no del todo políticamente correctas, armas, bombas, aviones espías ultrasecretos –interrumpió Toby,y ante la mirada fulminante de Cabe sólo se encogió de hombros.

–El problema es que uno de los software dañados permanentemente es el que controla el sistema electrónico de aislamiento del área B. Cuando el sistema de respaldo se inició no pudo restaurar el software dañado y tampoco pudo eliminarlo para reemplazarlo por una versión segura,–ignoró la anterior interrupción, cambio las imágenes de la pantalla, ahora se podía ver un grupo de hombres con batas blancas, la siguiente imagen era la de una habitación grande con muchos cubículos con paredes de cristal, algunos transparentes y otros polarizados, y en una pared lateral se podía ver un cartel que decía "Zona B" –sin el software las puertas de la zona B no pueden abrirse, tampoco las rejillas de ventilación ni las ventanas, todo en esta zona es electrónico y los cubículos se vuelven herméticos.

–Ayer a las 3 de la madrugada había ocho científicos trabajando en el área B, cuatro de los cuales estaban en el mismo cubículo –señaló el cubículo que parecía ser más grande y uno de los que tenía los vidrios polarizados –otros tres estaban acá –indicó el cubículo más cercano a la puerta –y el doctor Jonathan Silva estaba trabajando sólo. En este momento los ocho están atrapados ahí, y se están quedando sin oxígeno, según nuestras estimaciones les quedan unas ocho horas de oxígeno

–¿Porque simplemente no entran por la fuerza? –preguntó Paige.

–Para hacer algo así deberían forzar las cerraduras, pero al forzarlas el sistema enviaría una señal al programa, y se consideraría una intrusión y esto generaría algún tipo de reacción –explicó Walter.

–Además los cables del sistema se extienden por cada pared, intentar hacer una entrada puede pasar a llevar algún cable o circuito y tendríamos el mismo problema –continuo Sylvester.

–Normalmente sería algún tipo de alerta a la policía o la caída de paredes de refuerzo pero creo que esto sería muy básico para la CIA –dijo Toby alzando las cejas, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran más grandes.

–¿Un mecanismo de autodestrucción quizás? –preguntó–afirmó Walter.

–Algo así –dijo Cabe–al intentar forzar cualquier posible entrada, el sistema envía una orden de autodestrucción al programa, ingresando una clave se puede detener el proceso.

–Pero no hay acceso al programa.

–Se inicia una secuencia de bombas dispuestas dentro de la zona de modo que no quede rastro de los proyectos en los que trabajaban.

–Ni de los trabajadores.

–Aquí es donde entran ustedes, –dijo Katerhine –pueden afrontar esto desde dos frentes. Su trabajo es solucionar el problema del software para permitir la apertura de las puertas o en su defecto encontrar una manera de forzar una entrada al laboratorio.

–Okay, Sylvester, calcula cuánto tiempo de oxígeno les queda – Walter dejó de prestar atención a las personas frente a él y se enfocó en los miembros de su equipo.

–Los cubículos son herméticos, cada uno tiene una capacidad diferente –Sylvester se acercó a la pantalla y comenzó murmurar cifras y datos ante la atenta mirada del agente de la CIA, que se veía cada vez más sorprendido por el actuar del genio, sin embargo aún no decidía si eso era positivo o negativo –¡están equivocados! –exclamó de pronto –ustedes hicieron un cálculo basado en el tiempo aproximado de duración del oxígeno de un cubículo dividido por la cantidad de personas que lo habitan; sin embargo no consideraron factores humanos, como la respiración más profunda a causa del miedo o del nerviosismo. Considerando esos factores – caminó rápidamente a su pizarra donde comenzó a anotar cifras y a murmurar posibles factores – el suministro de oxígeno con menor durabilidad tiene un tiempo estimado de sólo 270 minutos, con un porcentaje de variación de un dos por ciento.

– Tenemos que resolverlo antes de cuatro horas entonces.

–Andando –todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas rápidamente a la vez que Walter daba instrucciones –Sylvester y yo revisaremos los sistemas, mientras Toby y Paige revisan las cámaras de seguridad, quizás haya algún comportamiento extraño en algún trabajador y Happy... –se frenó en seco al recordar que ella no estaba presente, se quedo estático durante un segundo, pero rápidamente recobró el hilo de lo que decía –Willis puede conseguirnos los planos estructurales para encontrar un punto ciego por el que poder entrar.

–Necesitamos a Happy para que se ocupe de la ingeniería –dijo Toby –si Sylvester y tu no pueden restablecer el programa...

–Lo haremos –interrumpió Walter.

–Si Sylvester y tu no pueden restablecer el software – repitio Toby ignorando la interrupción de su jefe –necesitaremos forzar una entrada y puedes tener un coeficiente de 197, pero ninguno de nosotros es tan bueno en eso como Happy.

–Pero ella no está aquí ahora, ¿o si? –Walter levantó la vista de lo que hacía solo para mirar a Toby, y este pudo notar que había un poco de resentimiento ahí, solo habían sido unas milésimas de segundo, pero el estaba seguro de que estaba ahí –Y ninguno sabe dónde está, y tampoco nos contesta el teléfono o los mensajes, por lo que pensar en si sería útil o no es una pérdida de tiempo – y no es que alguno de ellos hubiera hecho mayor intento por contactarla, tanto Walter como Sylvester habían respetado su decisión de no hablar, aunque no estuvieran del todo de acuerdo con ello, le habían enviado algún mensaje de texto ocasional, sin esperar respuesta, Paige lo había intentado casi a diario y no había obtenido más que una escueta respuesta. Toby por su parte había luchado una ardua batalla entre su lado más emocional y su lado profesional, finalmente había acabado enviando un mensaje de texto preguntándole donde estaba, y ella respondió que estaba bien y que eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber, no volvió a escribirle, unos días después recibió un mensaje con una fotografía, en ella se podía ver un motor antiguo, al principio pensó que se había equivocado al enviar la foto, pero entonces noto la marca del motor y comprendió que era el motor de repuesto para su auto, era su forma de decirle que aun pensaba en él.

–¿Dónde está la señorita Quinn? –preguntó Cooper.

–Ella está de vacaciones –respondió Paige inmediatamente y esperó que no hiciera más preguntas. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Happy había decidido tomarse "unos días libres" y desde entonces no sabían nada de ella, solo había enviado un par de textos a Paige para confirmarle que estaba bien, o al menos que seguía viva, aunque como menciono Cabe, cualquiera podría haber tomado su celular y enviado los textos, aunque –según palabras de Toby– era imposible imitar al cien por ciento el tono ácido y sarcástico de Happy.

–¡Muchacho! –Cabe llamó a Walter para hablar en privado y se apartaron un poco del resto –No soy un genio, pero creo que el Doc tiene razón, quizás sea bueno que tu y Sylvester se concentren solo en el software y que Happy se ocupe de buscar una manera de entrar –el genio no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí, con las manos en sus bolsillos, esperando que el agente acabara de hablar –si crees que es necesario para el caso, puedo traerla en menos de una hora.

–¿Traerla? ¿Tu sabes donde esta? –Toby y Sylvester acababan de aparecer en el pasillo, ambos con sus equipos preparados para partir –¿Has hablado con ella? –preguntó Toby, intento no parecer ansioso, pero la antigua aplicación de su teléfono comenzó a hacer ruidosos sonidos de cerdo, al detectar el aumento de sus niveles de ansiedad; era normal se dijo, a pesar de lo que hubiera dicho a los demás o a sí mismo, necesitaba la presencia de esa mujer en su vida, aunque solo estuviera sentada a metros de él, sin dirigirle palabra alguna, su instinto cavernícola más arraigado e irracional, se recordó, era el de proteger a las personas amadas, aunque esta persona fuera una mujer perfectamente capaz de protegerse a sí misma, y de protegerlo a él de paso.

–Resulta que esto del Gps es bastante eficaz – Cabe les mostró la pantalla de su celular donde se podía apreciar un mapa de google maps –uno de mis muchachos desaparece y la unica informacion de ella que tenemos es un mensaje de texto. Debía asegurarme de que estaba bien –se justificó.

–Ella sabe cuidarse –dijo Sylvester –y muy bien.

–Un hombre aparece acá diciendo ser su marido,y después de eso ella desaparece durante días, puede ser fuerte, pero no es inmortal, además ustedes me han enseñado lo fácil que es manipular a un genio si sabes como hacerlo y este tipo logró que se casara con él –dijo Cabe – la llame y le dije que encendiera el gps de su teléfono y que si la llamaba y no me contestaba o el gps se apagaba enviará al FBI a buscarla. Estaba furiosa – agregó, los genios notaron la sombra de preocupación que cruzó su rostro –pero encendió el GPS.

–Okay Cabe – dijo Walter finalmente –Tu iras a buscar a Happy y durante el camino la pones al corriente del caso.

El camino hacia el área 51 fue en un extraño e incómodo silencio, interrumpido solo por las exageradas bocanadas de aire que tomaba Sylvester, incluso Toby había mantenido la boca cerrada, absorto en sus pensamientos, recordaba que la última vez fue Happy quien los había sacado de las celdas, ahora ella no estaba ahí por si las cosas se ponían feas, al menos no de momento, aún cabía la posibilidad de que Cabe no la encontrara, ella podía falsear la información entregada por el gps, nadie había querido decírselo al agente, pero los tres genios lo sabían, si Happy no quería ser encontrada, ella no sería encontrada . Para Sylvester el trayecto fue más corto de los que esperaba, se arrepintió de no haber pedido a Walter que lo dejara como enlace desde el garaje, pero sin Happy el equipo ya tenía un miembro menos y enviar a un equipo de genios compuesto por solo dos genios no era razonable. Además la paga era significativa, y estaban a solo dos días de que el hospital Whitehull vendiera los derechos de denominación de su nueva guardia pediátrica, y si le sumaba el dinero que ya tenía del programa de TV, de los premios y de algunos casos –Fort Knox principalmente–, las probabilidades de conseguirlo eran bastante buenas.

–Vamos al laboratorio de desarrollo tecnológico –indicó Mark Willis al equipo en cuanto llegaron a las oficinas apostadas en la mítica área 51. Caminaron por largo pasillos, custodiados celosamente por militares completamente armados; finalmente llegaron a un área donde había igual cantidad de hombres y mujeres, con relucientes batas blancas, y soldados. Willis les pidió que esperaran fuera de una puerta de acero reforzado, mientras el entraba para hablar con la persona a cargo.

–¿Por que se tardara tanto? –Paige comenzaba a impacientarse y Cooper también, Walter miraba fijamente la puerta cuando esta se abrió y Willis les indicó que entraran, el lugar era más amplio de lo que aparentaba a primera vista; había amplias mesas de trabajo con una gran variedad de instrumentos de investigación, también había filas de computadores de tecnología punta, en cada uno de los computadores había una persona que digitaba afanosamente en el o tomaba apuntes. Al final del laboratorio había varias áreas de trabajo separadas por gruesas paredes de cristal, algunas estaban ocupadas por una o más personas y otras estaban vacías.

–¡¿Walter?! –el genio se giró al oír que alguien desconocido lo llamaba, se encontró de frente con un hombre moreno y alto, su cabello atado en una cola de caballo en la nuca y su ruda apariencia era contrariada por su amable sonrisa –¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Finalmente te convencieron? –se percató de la presencia del resto de los integrantes de Scorpion – ¡Oh! ¿Vienes por el desastre de la zona B?

–Señor O'Brien, veo que ya conoce al Señor John Benson –Willis señaló al hombre que acababa de saludar a Walter –Es el encargado de seguridad de los tres laboratorios de investigación, que comprenden las Zonas A, B y C –John comenzó a detallarles lo sucedido durante la madrugada, Sylvester y Walter de inmediato comenzaron a trabajar en el sistema, mientras Toby y Paige hablaban con los trabajadores, y Benson y su equipo de técnicos intentaban restablecer la comunicaciones con los cubículos, mediante una vía de emergencia, pero ninguno tenía mayores resultados y el tiempo pasaba. Walter revisaba el sistema por décima vez cuando su teléfono sonó alertando un mensaje.

–Es Cabe –todo el equipo, incluyendo a Tim, se acercaron –dice que hubo un par de problemas, pero que él y Happy ya vienen de camino – envió una respuesta rápida antes de girarse a Paige –escanea los planos de la zona b y envialos a Happy para que los revise en el camino.

–Ya solo quedan 193 minutos, ¿Walter? dime que tienes algo – John se acercó al grupo de genios reunidos –nuestros técnicos están a minutos de restablecer la comunicación con los cubículos.

–Una vez que estén establecidas las comunicaciones, Toby, tu trabajo es hablar con ellos e intentar calmarlos, si logramos que dejen de acelerar su respiración producto del miedo, tendremos unos minutos más –Walter y Toby caminaron a donde estaba el equipo de técnicos, donde John les explico el proceso mediante el cual había logrado establecer las comunicaciones.

–Wow, si no fuera yo mismo un genio, pensaría que lo eres –dijo Toby.

–En realidad, para algunos soy un genio, para otros no –al decir lo último su mirada apuntó a Walter –Mi CI es de 157, no digas nada–dijo a Paige, que iba a hablar –se que comparado a Walter hasta los genios parecemos tontos.

–¿Entonces ustedes se conocen? –preguntó Paige.

–Hace algunos años,postule a un puesto en Scorpion –dijo John –pero parece ser que no cumplia con las cualidades para el puesto. Aunque nunca me dijeron que cualidades eran necesarias.

–La lealtad por ejemplo –dijo Walter, tanto Paige como Toby se miraron entre sí, ninguno entendía mucho lo que pasaba ahí, ni siquiera el conductista, que iba a intervenir, pero Paige lo callo con la mirada.

–Y bueno, solo veo rostros nuevos –el encargado cambió bruscamente el tema –¿Donde están Happy? –pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta, ya que una mujer de bata blanca lo llamó aparte.

–¿Quien es ese y porque no sabíamos de él?– preguntó Toby en cuanto el hombre se hubo alejado unos pasos.

–Estuvo a prueba en Scorpion un tiempo, y el no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en la que Happy y yo veíamos las cosas.

–¿Happy y tu? –preguntó Paige.

–Fue antes de que Sylvester se uniera, fue cuando Scorpion recién estaba comenzando, entonces ni siquiera tenía el garaje, trabajamos donde podíamos –explicó Walter –no pensabamos en generar dinero a grandes cantidades, solo el suficiente, pero él no estaba de acuerdo con eso. El siempre queria mas.

–Y seguimos con esa ideología hasta el final... el dia en que te conocimos, nos habían cortado la electricidad porque Sylvester perdió el dinero que íbamos a ocupar para pagarla –le dijo Toby a Paige –francamente no se como no nos desalojaron antes.

– ¡Tengo algo! –dijo uno de los técnicos –Tengo al Doctor Silva al teléfono –Toby corrió y comenzó a hablar con el hombre, el psiquiatra recurrió a todo argumento posible para ayudar al hombre a mantener la calma, cuando sintió que estaba lo suficientemente calmado, le dio el teléfono a Paige y la instó a seguir hablando con él.

–Tenemos un problema –Toby llamó a los miembros presentes del equipo –el Doctor Silva estaba trabajando en un artefacto explosivo cuyo detonador es un cambio en los componentes del aire que lo rodea, específicamente en un aumento significativo de la cantidad de oxígeno en el aire.

–Según su ensayo para activar esta bomba se necesita un incremento de un 300% de oxígeno –Sylvester leyó rápidamente el documento en su computadora –es algo que de manera natural no se produciría, por ende no habría riesgo de una activación accidental.

–Pero en este caso el oxígeno se encuentra disminuido a un porcentaje muy bajo, cuando abramos una entrada en el cubículo, el oxígeno entra de manera inevitable en segundos y en solo 5 segundo la cantidad de oxígeno se habrá cuadruplicado, activando la bomba.

– Toby, vuelve a hablar con él y averigua todo lo posible sobre la bomba que tiene abajo –dijo Walter.

–¡Hey! –la voz de Happy se escuchó en el comunicador, sorprendiendo a los genios –podemos llegar a la zona B por los ductos de aire acondicionado, el cableado que conecta las puertas de los ductos, puede ser conectada a un extensor, de este modo no se activaría la alarma, podemos sacar a los científicos por ahí sin riesgos, solo que deberíamos los ductos van desde la zona A, por lo que tendríamos que bajar y luego subir ocho metros por los ductos.

–¿Como subes ocho metros de ducto? –pregunto Sylvester.

–¿Me acabas de conocer? –dijo Happy repitiendo una pregunta que él le había hecho en la frontera de méxico, meses atrás.

–Happy... ¿donde esta Cabe? –preguntó Walter.

–Él... él está ocupado –dijo Happy –escuche algo de una bomba.

–Si, Sylvester te está enviando la información que encontramos en los informes del Doctor Silva – dijo Walter a la vez que confirmara con su compañero esto.

–Según esto, la bomba se activa al momento en que se produce el aumento de oxígeno, pero no estalla inmediatamente, se activa un temporizador –dijo Happy –Toby, preguntale de cuanto es el temporizador y de cuanto es la carga explosiva que tiene.

–Hola Happy –dijo Paige – me alegro de saber que estás bien.

–¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –pregunto Happy, su voz se escuchaba confundida.

–Quizas porque te fuiste por dos semanas, sin decir nada, y no nos contestabas las llamadas, podrías haber estado muerta en una zanja y nosotros sin saberlo y ahora simplemente apareces de la nada hablando del caso –dijo Paige molesta, Walter y Sylvester solo la miraban y Toby murmuró algo que sonaba a "mamá gallina está molesta"

–Si hubiera estado muerta en una zanja, como se supone que iba a llamar –dijo Happy confundida –ademas el telefono del Garaje y el número de Toby son mis contactos de emergencia, si me hubiera pasado algo se habrían enterado.

–¿Soy tu contacto de emergencia? –preguntó Toby con una sonrisa, espero que ella diera algún argumento lógico o que lo mandara a callar, pero nada de eso paso, solo se escucho el silencio.

–Bien, Sylvester y yo seguiremos intentando forzar el software, Happy te mantendremos al tanto en lo que llegas y enviame una lista con lo que necesitas para meterte a la zona B –dijo Walter antes de desactivar las comunicaciones. Durante los siguientes minutos todo fue trabajo, Toby seguía intentando obtener la mayor cantidad de información útil del asustado hombre y a la vez pasaba la información a Happy y a Walter vía mensajes, el equipo técnico de seguridad seguía intentando establecer comunicación con los dos grupos de científicos que estaban en la zona B, pero no lograban establecer comunicación; otro grupo pequeño se dedicaba a conseguir la lista de implementos que Happy había pedido para poder entrar por los ductos.

–¡Señor Willis! tenemos un problema con el agente Gallo y la Señorita Quinn –un soldado entró corriendo a la sala y habló con el hombre, la señorita Cooper se acercó para enterarse del problema con los miembros de su equipo; los tres abandonaron rápidamente el laboratorio.

–¿Qué pasa con Happy y Cabe? –preguntó Paige, pero nadie respondió, cada genio siguió trabajando en lo suyo, hasta que diez minutos más tarde la puerta se abrió y por ella entró Mark Willis sobando su muñeca, tras él un soldado que tenia un moreton que se extendía por gran parte del lado izquierdo de su cara, el hombre parecía muy molesto, a su lado caminaba la vicedirectora de seguridad nacional, quien venía con un semblante serio, sin embargo Toby pudo ver en sus gestos que se estaba divirtiendo. Y al final venía Cabe acompañado de Happy y entre ellos caminaba una pequeña niña, su tutú azul resaltaba entre los colores opacos del laboratorio, ella tomaba firmemente la mano de Happy, quien intentaba caminar más lento para mantener el ritmo de la niña.

–¡Happy! –dijo Toby, y al igual que el resto del equipo dejo lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a los recién llegados –¿Quién es ...?.

–¿Ellos son tus amigos? –la niña preguntó, en lo que pretendía ser un susurro.

–Si, ellos son mis amigos –dijo Happy mirando a la niña, y sin mirar a sus compañeros comenzó a presentarlos –Ellos son Walter, Toby y Sylvester...

–¿También son genios? ¿Como tu y yo? –preguntó en voz baja mirando a los tres hombres que la miraban anonadados.

–Hola, soy Paige –noto que eso de las presentaciones no se le estaba dando muy bien a Happy, la notaba visiblemente incómoda, se acercó a la la niña y se arrodillo frente a ella – y él es Tim, nosotros dos no somos genios –aclaro – ¿Como te llamas?

–Soy elizabeth Danielle Harper Quinn –dijo la niña antes de que Happy pudiera siquiera abrir la boca, todos los presentes abrieron enormemente los ojos al escuchar los apellidos de la niña, –pero todos me dicen Lizzy, tengo 5 años, pero en 172 dias cumplire 6 años.

–Ella es... mi hija –dijo Happy de pronto, Paige soltó un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, mientras que Toby y Sylvester la miraban con incredulidad, los genios estaban tan sorprendidos que no fueron capaces de formular palabra, solo se miraron entre ellos mientras sus siempre veloces cerebros intentan procesar la información.

–¿Perdón? Creo que oí mal, –dijo Toby –crei que habias dicho que era tu hija.

–Oíste bien muchacho –intervino Cabe, ya que el genio parecía molesto, y el aumento en el volumen de su voz era un claro indicio de ello, y Happy tambien se habia percatado de esto y parecia mas que dispuesta a responder en el mismo tono, y una pelea no era algo que se necesitara en ese momento, ya tenían bastantes problemas.

–Hablaremos luego –dijo Happy, tomó a Lizzy y la guió hasta una mesa vacía, donde puso su computadora portátil y comenzó a buscar algo en el navegador a la vez que repasaba su lista mental sobre lo que debía hacer –Escúchame –le pidió a la niña, que estaba distraída observando a su alrededor, y tal cual le había dicho Alex, se aseguro de que la niña la miraba cuando le hablaba –yo debo trabajar, Cabe se quedará acá contigo –al escuchar su nombre el hombre se acercó a ellas; encontró el programa que estaba buscando y lo inicio, conecto los audifonos y se los puso a la niña –Cabe, no dejes que salga de ese programa, si entra a alguna pagina o algo del sistema que desconozcas me avisas.

–Probablemente ella sabe mas de computación que yo –dijo Cabe mientras se sentaba al lado de la niña y asume internamente que su papel en ese caso era hacer de niñero.

–¿Que hace una niña de cinco años en una base del gobierno? –preguntó Katerhine al hombre, en cuanto Happy se hubo alejado, a diferencia del equipo de Scorpion ella no había escuchado las presentaciones, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando que el soldado no presentara cargos contra Happy por haberlo golpeado, el pobre hombre solo obedecía órdenes cuando no los dejó entrar en compañía de la niña; finalmente Mark Willis había tenido que dar una autorización formal para el ingreso de la pequeña, se vio obligado a ceder ante las exigencia de Happy ya que está amenazó con irse, y Cabe le recalco la importancia de la ingeniera en la misión.

–No había suficiente tiempo para buscar una niñera –justificó Cabe; recordando la gran sorpresa que se llevó cuando llegó al lugar que le indicaba el Gps.

_Cincuenta y siete minutos antes._

_Cabe Gallo caminaba por un elegante barrio de San francisco, comenzaba a pensar que el genio lo había engañado, probablemente ella había hackeado el gps o algo por el estilo; desde que la chica había desaparecido había preferido no pensar en dónde podría estar y mucho menos quería imaginar las razones que habían llevado a la chica a marcharse así; sin embargo no esperaba un lugar como ese, era un barrio elegante, de grandes casas y carísimos autos. Pensando que se encontraría con una decepción, camino hacia el lugar que le indicaba el punto en su celular. Frente a él se alzaba una gran casa de tres plantas, cuya fachada estaba pulcramente pintada de un color pastel, tenía un gran y verde jardín; definitivamente aquel no le parecía un lugar donde estaría Happy, sin embargo tocó el timbre, una, dos, tres veces y nadie salió, volvió a corroborar que era el lugar que marcaba el gps, y esta vez decidió llamar directamente al teléfono de Happy, pero no paso nada, ella no contestó. Resignado decidió retomar su camino al area 51. Cuando pasaba a toda velocidad por un barrio comercial vio la conocida camioneta de Happy estacionada en las afueras de una cafetería, revisó la patente dos veces antes de convencerse de que si era la correcta, estacionó bruscamente a la entrada de la cafetería y entro casi corriendo, llamando la atención de todos los clientes del lugar._

_–¿Cabe? –al girarse vio a Happy, esta estaba sentada en la esquina más apartada, comía una hamburguesa; su ropa motoquera y su mirada ruda desentonaba con el resto de clientes del lugar._

_–Eres un genio, y no sabes contestar tu teléfono –la regañó, ella solo le indico que no lo llevaba con ella –no tenemos tiempo, debemos irnos._

_–¡Hey! ¿ir a donde? –pregunto Happy mientras seguía a Cabe fuera del local,lamentando los tres cuartos de hamburguesa que aún le quedaban._

_–Al área 51, tenemos un caso...Nos iremos en mi auto, luego podemos enviar por tu camioneta –tardo unos segundo en percatarse de que la chica ya no lo seguía._

_–No puedo ir._

_–¿Qué quieres decir con no puedo ir?_

_–Eso, no puedo ir... lo siento – Happy dio un paso atrás,alejándose de Cabe, cuando lo vio entrar a la cafetería pensó que él solo estaba haciendo la visita de rutina con la que la había amenazado, por su mente no pasó la opción de que fuera a buscarla._

_–Hay ocho hombres atrapados en la zona B del área 51...–Cabe procedió a explicarle el caso rápidamente a Happy e hizo énfasis al mencionar las vidas que estaban en juego._

_–Si voy, tendría que llevar a alguien –dijo Happy finalmente, se quedó mirando a Cabe mientras esperaba una respuesta de él, su corazón latía aceleradamente, aunque a simple vista no lo pareciera; durante esos dias habia preferido no pensar en el tema, cobardemente había enfocado su mente en cualquier cosa, menos en Scorpion y especialmente había intentado mantener su mente lejos de cierto psiquiatra. Debía hablarles de Lizzy tarde o temprano, qué más daba si era en unos minutos, en medio de un caso, o en unas semanas, en el garaje._

_–No creo que dejen ingresar a tu marido sin el permiso adecuado y..._

_–No estoy hablando de Alex –Happy se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Cabe lo entendió como una invitación a seguirla, y se lamentó que la chica generalmente poco comunicativa ahora tuviera algo que decir, en el peor de los momentos. Caminaron hasta ¿una academia de ballet?, Cabe debió mirar dos veces el letrero para estar seguro, el genio camino hacia una de las salas y le mostró a Cabe un grupo de niñas de bailando –¿Vez a la niña de azul? –el de inmediato captó a la pequeña niña que estaba de las terceras en la fila, a diferencia del resto de sus compañeras, cuyos trajes eran blancos o rosados, su traje era de un color azul y claramente tenía dificultad para seguir el ritmo del baile; Cabe la observo, no pudo evitar que la pequeña le recordara a alguien, la manera en que parecía estar concentrada y al mismo tiempo aburrida, sus rasgos asiáticos y su cabello negro rizado, le recordaban...a Happy –es mi hija._

_–¿Que dijiste muchacha?_

_–¡Mama! – la niña interrumpió la línea de los pensamientos de Cabe, había abandonado la fila y corría hacia ellos,._

_–Larga historia –respondió Happy, cambiando el centro de su atención del hombre a la niña que se había detenido justo frente a ella. –Lizzy, me acaban de llamar del trabajo, debo volver... es importante ._

_–Creí que te quedarias mas tiempo conmigo –Happy no pudo evitar sentir que algo dentro de ella se estremecía al ver los ojos de la niña en lágrimas._

_–Alex hablo contigo ¿Verdad? –el debio haberlo hecho, no podía esperar que ella hablara con la niña, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se le daban ese tipo de cosas._

_–¿Sobre que irá al cielo y por eso ahora debo vivir contigo? –Okay, pensó Happy, si había hablado con ella._

_–Pero yo no puedo quedarme a vivir aca, asi que tu tendras que venir conmigo –le dijo Happy, no sabía qué clase de respuesta esperaba de la niña, durante los días que llevaba sola con ella, se había sorprendido al ver lo similar que era a ella y a la vez lo efusiva y explosiva que resultaba a veces, le recordaba a Toby, siempre hablaba más de la cuenta, sin embargo cuando se concentraba en algo de su interés podía estar quieta y en silencio durante horas, justo como ella, o Sylvester o Walter; Alex había tenido razón después de todo, la niña era un genio._

_–¿Iremos en avión? Me gustan los aviones – un amago de sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba_

_–¿Y los helicópteros? ¿También te gustan? Puedo conseguir uno– dijo Cabe._

_–Lizzy, él es Cabe –Happy hizo las presentaciones formales mientras corría hacia su camioneta, para recoger sus herramientas._

_–¿Eres amigo de mi mama? –esa fue la primera de muchas preguntas que hizo Lizzy a Cabe, mientras viajaban en helicóptero, Happy se enfocó en buscar una solución al caso y fue trabajo de Cabe distraer a la pequeña._

De vuelta a los laboratorios del area 51

–¿En serio Happy? ¿Una hija? –dijo Toby mientras Happy y Walter analizaban los planos extendidos sobre una mesa, tenía ambas manos apoyadas en la mesa y recargaba todo su peso en ellas, y a ratos pasaba una de sus manos por su pelo; estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no desviarse del caso, pero le estaba costando más de lo que quería.

–Ahora no Toby –lo freno Walter.

–Necesito un poco de aire – dijo el siquiatra, dando un golpe sobre la mesa y seguidamente se dio la vuelta y abandonó el laboratorio.

–Una vez dentro de la zona B, utilizare la cierra para crear un agujero en los cubículos, el último en ser abierto será el del Doctor Silva –Happy continuó explicando el plan, a simple vista parecía que no se había percatado de la abrupta salida de su compañero.

–De este modo reducimos la posible cantidad de muertos en caso de que no podamos desactivar el explosivo, el explosivo a tiempo.

–Según los datos que consiguió Toby, una vez que la cantidad de Oxígeno en el aire aumente en un 300% de su capacidad, se iniciara la cuenta regresiva, que será de 30 segundos.

–¿Happy crees poder desactivar la bomba en 30 segundos? –preguntó Walter

–No lo sabré hasta que la pueda ver, es solo un prototipo.

–Entonces, ¿puede que no estalle o no funcione? –preguntó Cooper.

–Lo hará , si Silva lo dice , así será –John Benson volvió a unirse al equipo, había debido abandonar el laboratorio unos minutos atrás – ¿Como pretenden entrar a los cubículos?

–Con esto –dijo Happy, mostrando unos detonadores del tamaño de una galleta –la carga explosiva es manipulable y con mi conocimiento de artefactos explosivos y los cálculos de Sylvester lograremos que estalle sin dañar por completo la integridad física de los cubículos, y evitar que dañe cualquier área que pueda iniciar un proceso de autodestrucción.

–Vaya Happy, tan lista como siempre –dijo John sonriendo.– ¿Dónde está el loquero? necesito que vea unas grabaciones de seguridad.

–Toby, se llama Toby –le corrigió Happy.

–¡Estoy aquí! –el mencionado apareció caminando a pasos agigantados, sin decir nada, se dirigió hacia donde estaban los técnicos de seguridad.

–¿No tenias algo que mostrarle a Toby? –dijo Walter al ver que el hombre no se movía de donde estaba; John se despidió de los tres genios con una inclinación de cabeza y se fue tras el Psiquiatra.

–A Walter no le agrada John ¿Verdad? –Sylvester pregunto a Paige en un susurro, que fue más ruidoso de lo que pretendía ya que al separarse de su compañera noto la mirada de Happy y Walter en el.

Minutos más tarde el equipo estaba preparado para bajar a la zona a la Zona A, Paige había relevado a Cabe cuidando a Lizzy, para que él pudiera bajar junto a Happy, Walter, Toby y John, por cuestiones de seguridad habían evacuado la zona A y en la zona C –zona en la que se encontraban originalmente– se encontraban preparados para evacuar en segundos en caso de que Happy no pudiera desactivar la bomba –Lo que no era una opción, o ellos tambien moririan– recordó Paige.

–Yo iré primero –dijo Happy mientras se calzaba el arnés con el tubo de cemento de secado rápido, crearía una escalera para ascender por los tubos de aire acondicionado, de modo que luego pudieran seguirla los demás. Tardó más de lo que había pensado, fue extenuante, pensó que aquellos días sedentarios, mientras arrasaba con la nevera, en casa de Alex, le estaban pasando la cuenta. Cuando llegó a la ventanilla, pidió que subiera Toby con las herramientas, el genio lo hizo en un absoluto e inusual silencio, cada una de las palabras que salió de su boca estaba estrictamente relacionada con el caso y a pesar de que ella era la primera en decirle que hablaba demasiado, se sentía extremadamente incómoda con aquel silencio y deseo hacer algo para cambiarlo, pero conforme a su costumbre, solo siguió sin decir nada.

–¡Ya está! –exclamo Happy en cuanto terminó de extender los cables, y dejo la entrada libre, ella y Toby contaron los segundos para saber si habia tenido exito o no –¡Si! –la zona B parecia mas amplia de lo que realmente era, los cubículos estaban adaptados con tecnología de punta.

–Hasta la cafetera tiene más clase que nuestro garaje – dijo Toby recorriendo el lugar con la mirada –¿Porque ellos tienen cosas geniales mientras nosotros trabajamos en un garaje que se cae a pedazos? Somos algunas de las personas mas inteligentes del mundo.

–Ellos no perdieron una pintura de miles de dólares –escucharon la voz de Cabe en los comunicadores, se oía agitado por el esfuerzo de subir por los ductos –, ni inundaron ni bombardearon instalaciones del gobierno, no tienen problemas de subordinación, ni se han enemistado con varias organizaciones del gobierno.

–Tiene un punto –dijo Walter, que iba unos escalones más arriba que Cabe.

–¿Ustedes no saben seguir órdenes? –dijo John, que al ser quien, junto a Tim, estaría recibiendo a los científicos en la zona A, también estaba usando un comunicador –vaya novedad.

–¡Happy! –Paige hablo en voz baja, como si eso evitara que todo el equipo escuchara.

–¿Que?.

–Lizzy quiere hablar contigo –tras decir eso, ellos pudieron escuchar cómo se quitaba el comunicador.

–¿Mama?

–Aquí estoy –dijo Happy mientras comenzaba a pasar un scanner por uno de los cubículos con vidrios polarizados, buscaba una zona sin cables, lo suficientemente ancha como para hacerla estallar y sacar a las personas atrapadas. Toby hacia lo mismo con el otro.

–Quiero ir al baño –susurro la niña

–Dile a Paige que te lleve.

–Pero...–Lizzy titubeo antes de quedarse en silencio .

–¡Hola Lizzy! –dijo Toby al ver que Happy no sabia que responder, los niños eran transparentes, y con solo oír su voz era capaz de ver que la niña no se sentía confiada, aunque cuando estaban arriba no había dado señales de extrañar la presencia de Happy a su lado –Soy Toby, soy amigo de tu...–no fue capaz de pronunciar aquella palabra –, soy amigo de Happy.

–¿Eres el del sombrero gracioso?

–Suelen llamarlo tonto, estúpido y hasta feo –intento que ella se relajara –pero nunca lo habían llamado gracioso, ambos te lo agradecemos. ¿Ves al chico con la polera de Super Fun Guy? –espero un tiempo suficiente para que la niña lo localizara –Se llama Sylvester, tampoco pudo venir acá abajo con nosotros, ya que debe intentar recuperar el control del software que permite abrir las puertas y darnos apoyo informático...¿Te puedo confiar un secreto? – hizo una pausa melodramática, mientras Cabe y Walter entraban al laboratorio –, el tambien tiene miedo –ignoro el resoplido de reproche del genio –está solo allá arriba con gentes desconocida en un lugar en el que nunca habia estado y tambien quiere ir al baño, después de todo orinar es algo completamente natural, sino nuestro cuerpo retendrá los líquidos y se hinchará... y explotaría.

–No explotaría –replicó Lizzy.

–Okay, no explotaría, pero si podrias enfermarte, –Toby observó cómo Happy colocaba el primer explosivo y ella y Walter intentaban comunicarse con las personas al interior mediante código morse, para que se alejaran de la pared que explotaría –¿de que hablábamos? –pregunto fingiendo que había perdido el hilo de la conversación, era una forma de saber si había captado la atención de la niña.

–Que Sylvester tiene miedo –todo pudieron escuchar la protesta del chico. No solo la niña se mantenía entretenida con la distracción de Toby.

–¡Cierto! –exclamó –él también está solo allá arriba, y también necesita ir al baño, quizás tu y Paige puedan acompañarlo para que no se sienta solo en el camino.

–No necesito ir al baño –protesto Sylvester.

–Con todo el líquido que has bebido, yo creo que si muchacho –dijo Cabe.

–O acabarás haciendote pis en los pantalones –dijo Toby –Otra vez – agregó al recordar el pequeño accidente en el traje de astronauta.

–Okay, vuelvo en unos minutos.... y Toby, pagaras por esto – tanto Sylvester como Paige cortaron las comunicaciones.

–Gracias Doc –dijo Happy sin apartar la mirada del explosivo, espero que el respondiera algo, pero no lo hizo, continuó sumergido en su estado silencioso –Okay –activó el explosivo y en segundos la pequeña bomba estalló, dejando un agujero en la pared, entre Cabe y Walter sacaron a los cuatro hombres que estaban atrapados ahí y les indicaron cómo salir del lugar, mientras Happy y Toby pegaban a la pared, del segundo cubículo, el explosivo, cuando John confirmó que los hombres ya estaban subiendo a la zona A, Happy activó el detonador, y segundos después se escuchó una segunda explosión, repitieron el procedimiento para poner a salvo a los hombres.

–Ya salvamos a siete de ocho –dijo Cabe –ahora vamos con lo difícil.

–Cabe, Toby, suban a la zona A – dijo Walter –Happy y yo nos ocuparemos de esto.

–Walter tiene razón, es innesesario que estemos los cuatro acá abajo, solo aumentamos los problemas en caso de que algo salga mal –apoyo Happy.

–¡Yo me quedo! –dijo Toby obstinadamente, de cualquier modo ya estaba ahí y ellos no podían obligarlo a salir.

–Okay, Happy una vez que se abra el agujero en la pared del cubículo, tardará cinco segundo en activarse la bomba, y desde entonces tenemos 30 segundos antes de que estalle –repitió Walter.

–Eso si no tocamos un cable o circuito y el sistema inicia el proceso de autodestrucción –dijo Toby.

–Sin presión –dijo Paige y los tres genios presentes en la zona B fruncieron el ceño por la frase.

–Okay –Happy se paró frente a la pared más amplia del cubículo e hizo cálculos mentales para la mejor posición, la colocó rápidamente y sin pensarlo mucho, la activo. Dos segundos después entró al cubículo por el agujero causado por la explosión.

–No es bueno –logró decir.

–¿Que pasa? –preguntó Walter asomándose por al agujero, se llevó una gran impresión al ver al científico en su silla, con su cuello cortado de lado a lado y toda su bata blanca manchada con sangre.

–Debe llevar horas ahi –la cabeza de Toby se asomó junto a la de Walter en el agujero.

–¿Chicos? ¿Qué hay de la bomba? –recordó Sylvester. Happy se acercó a la bomba, intentando ignorar el charco de sangre que había a sus pies.

–Nuevamente, esto no es bueno –dijo Happy mirando la bomba, era un artefacto de ingeniería avanzada, y no había forma de detener la cuenta regresiva.

–25 segundos – recordó Cabe.

–Happy sal de ahí – dijo Toby extendiendo los brazos para ayudarla a salir, ella no se negó a la ayuda, y una vez que estuvo otra vez fuera del cubículo, los cuatro miraban en todas direcciones buscando una salida.

–La bomba destruirá el cubículo y activara el mecanismo de autodestrucción –indicó Walter.

–¡Lo tengo! ¡lo tengo! – grito Sylvester –tengo el control de la zona B, tardará unos minutos en recuperar el control de las puertas, pero ya estoy desactivando la orden de autodestrucción.

–Bien Sly, pero acá tenemos una bomba a punto de estallar e incendiara toda el área , no alcanzamos a salir.

–15 Segundos.

–¡Aca! –grito Walter, señalando el segundo cubículo al que habían hecho una entrada improvisada, con rapidez todos entraron por el agujero, dos segundos después escucharon un gran estruendo y antes de que pudieran tirarse al suelo, la onda expansiva de la explosión los lanzó en diferentes direcciones., en cuestión de segundos un calor insoportable los envolvió y el cubículo comenzó a llenarse de humo. Lo último que Happy escuchó en su comunicador fue a Lizzy llamándola.

Cuatro horas más tarde los tres genios eran dados de alta en el hospital, Cabe había sido el único en salvar ileso. Walter y Toby tenian un par de heridas en la cabeza, no habían sabido reaccionar al ser lanzados y había recibido todo el golpe en la cabeza, Happy por otro lado, había sido lanzada contra la pared, lo que no le había causado mayor daño, pero sus pulmones más pequeños habían respirado más humo que los demás, y los médicos no habían querido darla de alta hasta no estar seguros de que estaba bien; y los cuatro había perdido un poco de su audición de manera momentánea. Ahora estaban todos en el garaje, solo faltaban Sylvester y Lizzy.

–¿Donde esta Lizzy? –pregunto Happy a nadie en particular, pero mirando a Paige y a Katerhine.

–Esta con Sylvester, cuando la bomba estalló, se sintió en toda la zona A y ella no dejaba de preguntar por ti, cuando bajaron los equipos de rescate, cuando los sacaron de ahí y ella se aseguro de que estabas bien, accedió a ir a dar una vuelta con Sylvester – explicó Paige, quien junto a la mujer de seguridad nacional, habían tenido que hacerse cargo de los trámites en el hospital.

–Por cierto señorita Quinn, sería usted tan amable de explicarnos de donde aparece una niña de cinco años –al ver que Happy le iba a responder, probablemente algo obvio, se explicó –en sus antecedentes no dice nada acerca de una hija.

–Es lo que todos queremos saber –dijo Toby, su voz sonando más dura de lo que pretendía –, primero un marido y ahora una hija.

–Las circunstancias por las que Lizzy no había estado conmigo hasta ahora o porque no había hablado de ella no son asunto de seguridad nacional –dijo Happy firmemente, mientras en su teléfono digitaba el número del Sylvester.

–¿Y de nosotros? – preguntó Toby molesto –Acaso no es incumbencia de tus amigos. Creía que en Scorpion no había secretos, crei que eramos una familia, siempre has alardeado de ser un libro abierto –Toby estaba prácticamente gritando ahora.

–Toby –advirtió Walter acercándose a su amigo, estaba igual de sorprendido que todos, e incluso, y a pesar de considerarse una persona de pocas o nulas emociones, estaba dolido ¿Tan mal lo hacía como amigo? , conocía a Happy hace casi diez años, juntos habían levantado Scorpion y se habían apoyado mutuamente en el pasado, probablemente ella había necesitado de su apoyo, del apoyo del equipo en pasado, y no había confiado lo suficiente en ellos para pedirlo.

–Nos ocultaste un embarazo, prácticamente te escondiste de nosotros durante nueve meses –controló su tono de voz para no llegar a gritar, era conciente del escándalo que estaba haciendo, sabía que Cabe y Walter estaban preparados para frenarlo en caso de que esto se le fuera de las manos, Paige se había quedado en shock durante unos segundos, pero reaccionó a tiempo para intentar distraer a la vicedirectora, sin mucho éxito –No confiaste en nosotros... no confiaste en mi –se acerco a Happy y la tomó de los hombros, la obligó a mirarlo –al menos di algo.

–No tengo nada que decir –dijo Happy –soy consciente de las decisiones que he tomado y de las consecuencias que estas han tenido.

–Dijiste que no querías tener hijos –la furia dio paso a la derrota –supongo que no los querias tener conmigo, ¿Quien es el padre de Lizzy? por que tu marido no lo es, ¿Quien es? ¿Walter?¿John?–¡Para ahí! ¡para ahí! le gritaba su cerebro, pero no escucho –porque él era el exnovio con el que utilizaste la sangre falsa y la navaja retráctil ¿No? me di cuenta en cuanto el te vio en el laboratorio y por la forma en la que pronuncio tu nombre cuando pregunto por ti. ¡Oh, podría ser Collins! –busco una señal, una reacción de Happy que le indicará si alguno de ellos era el padre, pero no hubo señal alguna, ella conocía sus intenciones, y no estaba dispuesta a caer en su juego; con los años había aprendido a no dejarse leer tan fácilmente –tan poco confiabas en nosotros que no nos dijiste algo tan importante.

–¿Confianza? no se trata de confianza –dijo Happy – acaso no recuerdas como era Scorpion en ese entonces –Walter no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado al escuchar las palabras de Happy , por supuesto que recordaba, ellos nunca olvidaban –recuerdas donde estabas gran parte del tiempo, ¿Cuántas veces acabaste en el hospital? ¿cuantas palizas te dieron?, Walter y Collins se pasaban la mitad del tiempo murmurando teorías abstractas, se pasaban horas y horas encerrados en sus mentes, y Sylvester, ¿recuerdas como el temia de su propia sombra? ¿recuerdas cuando Collins se metió en su cabeza y tuvo una crisis de pánico y comenzó a arañarse las manos? de mi mejor ni hablemos... Scorpion era un desastre, Scorpion no tenía nada que ofrecerle a un nuevo miembro, YO no tenía nada que ofrecerle a Lizzy. Que ustedes supieran o no, no hubiera marcado la diferencia. Tu no –pero Happy no pudo seguir hablando ya que la puerta se abri y por ella entraron Sylvester y Lizzy, la niña al verla ahi, corrio hacia ella.

–¿Que paso aqui? –pregunto Sylvester mirando los rostros tensos.

–Solo hablábamos – dijo Toby antes de abandonar el garaje, aunque sintió una punzada de culpa al ignorar a la pequeña, pero en ese momento necesitaba liberar tensión y sabía perfectamente dónde hacerlo.

-¡Mama!

-¡Hey! -dijo Happy con fingido entusiasmo, todos los presentes se percataron, exceptuando a la pequeña.

-Fuimos a la una plaza y había gente de todos los países, hablaban muchos idiomas -Happy se dejó atrapar por las palabras de la niña y durante casi una hora la escucho hablar sobre cada palabra que había aprendido en otro idioma, también le hablo de la chaqueta nueva que Sylvester le había comprado ya que la de ella se había ensuciado con helado. Cabe y tim acabaron abandonando el garaje, el primero no sin antes despedirse de la niña y prometiendo volver a verla para terminar de platicar lo que habían estado hablando en el area 51; Walter observaba a Happy a la distancia, a pesar del actuar torpe y monótono de Happy, Lizzy parecía disfrutar de su presencia; Sylvester y Paige trabajaban en conjunto en el informe sobre lo sucedido en la zona A, la segunda lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Happy y a su hija; aún no asume la idea de Happy como madre, y tampoco sabía si la niña estaba ahí para quedarse.

-¿Ella también es un genio? -pregunto a Sylvester.

-Es difícil saberlo a esa edad, pero su facilidad para captar y memorizar información nueva es fuera de lo común -respondió -en la plaza vimos a personas de ocho nacionalidades diferentes, pudo identificar y entender prácticamente cada idioma, cosas básicas como saludos, preguntas comunes, colores y otras cosas, pero para una niña de esa edad es algo sorprendente.

-Ralph no era así a esa edad, él estaba siempre ensimismado, no hablaba, no se comunicaba, simplemente permanecía en su mundo -dijo PAige, sin poder evitar que un aire de nostalgia la invadiera al recordar cuán oscuros habían sido aquellos días, cuando a veces lloraba durante horas por no poder comunicarse con su hijo, se preguntaba si ella era la culpable de su retraso del desarrollo.

-Cada ser humano es diferente, los genios somos humanos, Happy, Toby, Walter, Ralph y yo somo muy distintos, pero compartimos caracteristicas en comun -se quedó en silencio al ver que Happy se levantaba a recoger sus cosas, Lizzy la seguía de cerca. Debía reconocer que había sido agradable pasar tiempo con la niña, al menos en los momento en que no temía perderla -y que Happy lo matara por ello- y le gustaba la idea de un nuevo miembro en Scorpion.

-O'Brien, necesito el auto de la compañía - le dijo a Walter mientras se ajustaba su bolso -Cabe dejo mi camioneta en San Francisco.

-Iremos a un hotel -dijo Lizzy.

-¿Un hotel? -pregunto Sylvester.

-Mi mama tiene materiales explosivos o potencialmente peligrosos en su departamento, así que no puede llevarme ahí -los dos genios y Paige se quedaron observando a la niña y luego a Happy.

-Firme un acuerdo de custodia, y el punto número 12 dice que no puedo tener materiales potencialmente peligrosos ...o ilegales en el lugar donde ella viva.

-¿Acuerdo de custodia? entonces ella se quedara a vivir contigo - preguntó Paige.

-Si - volvio a centrar su atención en Walter –¿las llaves?

\- Pueden quedarse en mi departamento -dijo de pronto Sylvester -yo puedo dormir en el sofá, está perfectamente limpio y ordenado, y pueden quedarse hasta que limpies tu lugar.

-Okay - dijo Happy sin encontrar objeción, de cualquier modo odiaba tener que registrarse en un hotel. Sylvester corrió a buscar sus cosas para que pudieran marcharse.

-¡Happy! -llamo Walter cuando ella estaba por salir del garaje -Cualquier cosa que no sea legal, no la traigas al garaje.

-¡Okay! -pero el sabia que haría caso omiso de sus palabras. Cuando se quedó solo en el garaje busco a "sabelotodo" entre sus contacto y marcó, una y otra vez, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Horas después, con Lizzy al fin dormida, Happy comenzó a trabajar en su informe del caso. Aunque inevitablemente su mente se desviaba del tema, a su mente acudió una y otra vez la mirada decepcionada de Toby, quiso haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para ir tras él, explicarle, hablarle de lo que había pasado, pero nuevamente su manera de ser, o su software como lo llamaba el psiquiatra, le había impedido hacerlo. La ruidosa vibración de su teléfono la sacó de su ensoñación.

-Soy Sofia Rodriguez y hablo del Hospital San Martín, intentamos ubicar a un familiar del señor Tobías Curtis, el se encuentra ingresado en la unidad de emergencia.

****************************************************************************************************

 


	6. Lizzy

**N/A: Este capítulo contiene escenas lemon (escenas no aptas para menores de 18 años) si no les gustan las escenas de este tipo sólo deben omitir esa parte.**

El mapa de la ciudad estaba extendido sobre el mesón del garaje, Sylvester lo recorría con la mirada y marcaba algunos puntos en el, luego extendia algunas líneas entre estos y hacía anotaciones mentales;  a un par de metros de distancia, Toby estaba concentrado haciendo anotaciones mientras mientras leía algunos archivos en su computador, a su lado había un par de libros abiertos, los que consultaba cada cierto tiempo, su rostro aún estaba un poco hinchado por la paliza que había recibido un par de días atrás y su cuerpo aún se resentía cuando se movía con rudeza.

–¡Hey! –ambos alzaron la cabeza para ver a Ralph entrar en el garaje, traía consigo su nuevo telescopio y la caja de herramientas que Happy le había obsequiado.

–Walter está arriba –señaló Toby, sabiendo que el niño estaba ansioso por trabajar en su nuevo proyecto, desde que había regresado de las mini vacaciones con su padre había aprovechado cada minuto para estar con su mentor, y Walter estaba más que dispuesto a pasar tiempo con él.

–¿Ya tenemos un caso? –Paige entró al garaje inmediatamente detrás de su hijo, no le sorprendió que este hubiera ido inmediatamente al piso de arriba.

–No, es un proyecto… personal –dijo Sylvester rápidamente, evitando su mirada y causando las sospechas de la mujer.

–Happy nos pidió ayuda para encontrar un colegio adecuado para Lizzy.

–¡Toby! –le regañó Sylvester, el genio sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo, dejando a joven la tarea de explicar –Hice un estudio de todos los colegios de la zona, estoy revisando estadísticas de accidentes escolares, además de considerar la estructura de los establecimientos físicos y su ubicación estratégica, mientras Toby se encarga de estudiar los métodos educativos aplicados en los colegios y de estudiar a los que serían los profesores de Lizzy. Teniendo todos estos datos podemos concluir cuál será el mejor colegio.

–Eso es… eficiente –Paige se acercó y observó el mapa sobre la mesa, donde cada círculo rojo señalaba un colegio y dentro de grandes círculos azules estaban en garaje y el departamento de Happy –Y es lindo que ustedes la esten ayudando con esto ¿porque no me lo querías decir Sly?

–Happy cree que le dirías algo como –Toby tosió un par de veces para aclarar su garganta –”La mejor manera es ir directamente a cada colegio y conocer el lugar y a los profesores, no todo son hechos y estadísticas” –dijo Toby haciendo una casi perfecta imitación de la mujer rubia.

–Yo no hablo así –le recriminó al genio, que sólo la miró fijamente para incomodarla –Pero sí… quizás sería bueno que Happy visitara en persona los colegios antes de tomar una decisión… ¿Como estas Toby? Sly me escribió contándome lo que sucedió.

–¡Chismoso!

–Sylvester solo estaba preocupado por ti, eso es lo que hacen los amigos –dijo Paige –al menos no te ves tan mal como esperaba.

–¿Gracias?

–Tuvo una pequeña y linda enfermera el fin de semana –dijo Sylvester –Happy, Lizzy y yo lo fuimos a ver el fin de semana.

–¿Y Lizzy cuido de ti? Eso es adorable –Paige no pudo evitar sentir ternura al imaginar la escena.

–En realidad cometí el error de enseñarle mi maletin médico, le expliqué acerca de cada instrumento, su función y su modo de uso –explicó Toby –Y definitivamente aprende rápido… se pasó todo el fin de semana tomándome la temperatura, la presión, revisando mis oídos y mis ojos…. y además ese pequeño gnomo, ¡se robó mi maletin médico! –exclamó molesto, aunque Sylvester reía y Paige se unió a él.

–Solo estas molesto por la paliza que te dió en la partida de ajedrez –dijo Sylvester, aún entre risas.

–Yo…¡Ella hizo trampa! –exclamó ofendido, Happy  y Sylvester se habían burlado de él todo el fin de semana  –Yo no sabía que ella realmente sabía jugar, puede ser un genio, pero sigue teniendo cinco años y su capacidad de concentración es la de… de un… de una ardilla. Para cuando me di cuenta de que no estaba moviendo piezas al azar ya me tenía en jaque.

–Es decir que no hizo trampa, sólo se aprovechó de tu ignorancia –dijo Paige.

–¿Quien se aprovechó de Toby? –preguntó Walter bajando las escaleras.

–Una niña de cinco años.

–Ohhh –Walter no supo qué más decir –¿Donde está Happy?

–Iba a llevar al pequeño Gnomo a una audición para entrar a una academia de ballet –dijo Toby volviendo a lo que hacía.

–Okay, cuando llegué le dicen que suba –dijo antes de dar la vuelta y volver a su proyecto con Ralph.

–¿Como lo estas llevando? –preguntó Paige acercándose a Toby.

–No es primera vez que me dan una paliza –respondió –aunque si es primer vez que me apuñalan, pero fue algo superficial, por lo que no hay ningún problema.

–No hablo de la paliza –Paige miró a Sylvester buscando algo de apoyo, pero este sólo la miraba confundido y después de unos segundo volvió a su tarea de Marcar puntos en el mapa –Me refiero a Happy… y a su hija. Es normal que estés confundido con todo esto, ni siquiera yo entiendo muy bien qué es lo que sucedió. De entre todas las cosas que creí que ella podría ocultar. Jamás imaginé algo así.

–¡Bienvenida al club de los sorprendidos! –exclamó histrionicamente Toby

–¿Qué club? –ambos se giraron para ver a la niña entrar al garaje, traía un delantal de doctora y bajo este se podía ver algo parecido a un tutú, en una de sus manos llevaba el maletín de doctor de Toby, que parecía más grande de lo que realmente era, y en la otra llevaba un gran vaso de café; unos segundos después llegó Happy, con su bolso de herramientas en una mano y su café gigante en la otra –. ¿De que club estaban hablando? –insistió la niña.

–De ninguno niña, sólo era un decir –explicó Toby.

–¿Como le fue en la audición? –preguntó Sylvester a Happy.

–¡Muy bien! Baile mi canción favorita y la profesora dijo que lo hacía muy bien –respondió la niña caminando hacia su paciente favorito, Toby.

–¿Tú no pareces muy felíz? –preguntó Paige a Happy.

–¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Pasaré dos horas de mi semana con un montón de madres viendo a un grupo de niñas bailar… es todo lo que siempre he querido  –agregó con sarcasmo antes de lanzar su maletín a su escritorio.

–¡Bienvenida a la maternidad! –exclamó Paige, iba a agregar algo más, pero la mirada de Happy la invitó a permanecer en silencio.

–¿Donde está O’Brien? Tengo que hablar con él –preguntó Happy mirando hacia el escritorio de su jefe, los dos genio señalaron hacia la escalera –Okay… ¿Sylvester…? –miró al genio y luego a Lizzy y este entendió lo que quería decir.

–Yo la veo… aunque está entretenida con Toby, así que no creo que cause problemas –dijo Sylvester entre risas, mirando como Toby era acosado por la niña, quien intentaba ver sus heridas y realizar las respectivas curaciones y aunque este no estaba muy felíz con la atención recibida, corregía a la niña cada vez que está hacia algún comentario erróneo.

Happy subió las escaleras para encontrar a Ralph y a Walter enfrascados en algún tipo de proyecto relacionado con un mini cohete radiocontrolado; ella se quedó observándolos en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el niño se percató de su presencia –¡Happy! –exclamó Ralph al verla –¿Puedes ayudarnos con esto? Hemos intentado hacerlo funcionar, pero parece que hay un problema en los circuitos.

–Por supuesto, pero...–se acercó a donde estaban ellos y tomó el cohete en sus manos para examinarlo –pero primero,  ¿podrías ir a abajo por unos minutos? –el niño asintió e inmediatamente bajó las escaleras, dejándoles la privacidad que Happy buscaba para hablar.

–Sylvester me comentó que él, tú y la niña fueron a cuidar a Toby el fin de semana –comentó Walter luego de que ella solo se dedicara a observar el cohete.

–Si… me llamaron del hospital avisandome que Toby estaba ahí–dijo Happy recordando lo que había sucedido aquella noche.

**_Tres noches atrás…_ **

–¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Mi páncreas! –el doctor miraba molesto al genio, no había parado de quejarse en todo momento, y había intentado decirle cómo hacer su trabajo, desde que trabajaba en urgencias había oído delirios de borracho, pero hasta ahora nunca se había topado con uno que dijera ser un genio que trabajaba para el gobierno.

–Si se queda quieto podré seguir haciendo mi trabajo –le dijo pacientemente a la vez que comenzaba a poner los puntos para cerrar la herida cerca de la cadera del genio.

–¿Esa es manera de tratar a los pacientes? ¿Acaso no les enseñan nada en la escuela de medicina? –Toby se sentía humillado, había quedado inconsciente en el casino luego de la paliza que recibió y luego de eso, el médico a cargo de él, era un recién egresado; ¡él!, el doctor Tobias Curtis, egresado de la escuela de medicina de Harvard, estaba siendo curado por un principiante, que además tenía muy mal carácter.

–Si que te dieron una paliza Doc –el genio creyó que estaba alucinando, quizás producto del alcohol o de los medicamentos, pero el médico miraba en la misma dirección que él, por lo que no podía ser una alucinación, realmente era Happy la mujer que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de entrada, lucía molesta, muy molesta.

–No, no es cierto –negó lo innegable. El médico esperaba que Happy hiciera alguna pregunta, pero en su lugar esta solo se quedó al margen, observando en silencio y él podía notar como el cuerpo del hombre estaba tengo, incluso había dejado de quejarse.

–¡Hey! ¿Puedes ser más suave? Es una persona no un trozo de tela –exclamó Happy después de estar unos minutos observando como el hombre cosía la herida de su compañero.

–Hay cosas que duelen más que un par de puntos en una herida, ¡que te rompan el corazón por ejemplo! –exclamó él de manera histriónica, Happy solo giro los ojos en respuesta.  Una hora después al fin le daban el alta médica a Toby, quien, entre reclamos y quejidos abandonó el hospital en compañía de Happy, pero se negó a recibir su ayuda, ella se limitó a caminar a su lado hasta el estacionamiento,  donde él caminó hasta una parada para poder tomar un taxi.

–No seas idiota –le dijo Happy en cuanto se percató de sus intenciones –ire por mi camioneta y mas te vale esperarme justo aquí ¿Okay? –. El viaje hasta el departamento de Toby fue en absoluto silencio, Happy no había vuelto a abrir los labios, pero el psiquiatra sabía que estaba molesta, probablemente la persona que le avisó que estaba en el hospital, también se había asegurado de decirle que lo habían encontrado inconsciente en las puertas de un casino.

–¿No me ayudaras a subir a mi departamento? –preguntó una vez que Happy se estacionó en su edificio.

–¿No era que podías hacerlo solo? –repitió las palabras con que él anteriormente había rechazado su ayuda en el hospital; sin embargo salió de la camioneta y lo ayudó a bajar de esta, pasó el brazo de él por sobre sus hombros, para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio, el tipo realmente está herido.

–¿Quieres ir más lento?, Por si no lo recuerdas me apuñalaron y me dieron una paliza hace un par de horas –Happy se detuvo por completo, inhaló y exhaló profundamente antes de continuar el camino, Toby no estaba haciendo esto más fácil, era prácticamente un peso muerto de 76 kilos cargando todo su peso contra ella y ella sospechaba que más que por dolor lo estaba haciendo por gusto.

–¿No podías buscar un lugar en un edificio con ascensor? –se quejó Happy cuando ya habían subido tres pisos, y estaban tardando cuatro veces más de lo normal.

–Cuando venias a pasar el rato conmigo eso no te molestaba… o tal vez sí y también me lo ocultaste –“Cuenta hasta diez”, “recuerda que esta herido”, “¡No! no puedes aventarlo por las escaleras” fueron pensamientos que inundaron a Happy mientras seguía subiendo, se limitó a ignorar al genio hasta que llegaron a su departamento.

–Vete a la cama y...–iba a decir que le llevaría agua,  los medicamentos y algo de comer, pero como siempre, el no la dejo continuar.

–¿Eso es una proposición indecorosa?

–¡No! –exclamó Happy molesta –Intentaba ser amable, pero veo que no lo necesitas.

–Si lo necesito –dijo Toby alzando los brazos exageradamente y señalando cada una de sus heridas.

–Haberlo pensado antes de meterte en el estúpido casino –lo observó antes de continuar –Cabe tenia razon, las personas no cambian.

–¿En serio estas molesta?– la cuestionó; Happy solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de él, cuando había alcanzado la puerta para retirarse, sintió como Toby la empujaba contra la pared, dejándola atrapada entre su cuerpo y esta, al principio no dijo nada, solo se quedo observandola –.Me pediste que dejara de apostar…¡y lo hice!, te di todo lo que podía darte, te entregue y te abrí mi corazón y tú…¡Tú lo rompiste! …¡No confiaste en mi! –iba a apartarse de ella cuando se vio jalado unos centímetros hacia abajo, y antes de entender qué estaba pasando, Happy lo estaba besando, ¡como extrañaba sus labios!, durante unos segundos se permitió saborear el momento, puso sus manos en las caderas de ella y comenzó a subir sus manos por debajo de la chaqueta, pasando suavemente por su cintura, rodeando sus pechos, pero permitió que sus pulgares acariciaran el borde de sus montes, llevó sus manos hasta sus hombros y entonces la empujó suavemente con intención de apartarla;  al notarlo Happy llevó su cuerpo aún más cerca de él, mordió con más fuerza de la necesaria sus labios para obligarlo a permitir el paso de su lengua, profundizando el beso, llevó sus manos al cabello de él para impedir que se alejara. Siete segundos exactos tardó Toby en perder la poca voluntad que tenía para intentar apartarla, en su lugar la empujó con rudeza contra la pared y llevó sus manos a sus nalgas para elevarla y hacer que ella  lo abrazara con sus piernas, causando que sus partes más íntimas estuvieran en contacto, y aún con la ropa en medio, aquella  friccion  los llevaba a un nivel más alto de locura; Toby llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella donde comenzó a recorrerla con desesperación. Dejó de besarla, para llevar sus labios a su cuello, donde besó, mordió y lamió hasta hartarse, la alzó un poco más de modo que sus labios quedaron a la altura del pecho de ella, bajo buscando con sus labios sus pechos, sobre la camiseta que traía –¡a la mierda! –exclamó, con sus manos rompió la prenda, dejando al descubierto aquello que buscaba.

–¡Hey! –se quejó Happy al ver su camiseta partida en dos, pero no pudo evitar soltar una grosería cuando sintió los dientes del genio en su pezón, fue una suave mordida, para luego acariciar el pequeño botón con su lengua –¿Decias? –la miró con burla desde su posición, sin embargo ella no le prestaba atención, tenía sus ojos firmemente cerrados y mordía su labio inferior, permitiéndose disfrutar de las acciones del chico –¡Bien! –dijo al ver que ella no era capaz de formular una respuesta coherente, de haberlo hecho significaba que no estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Durante el poco tiempo que habían salido, había aprendido a conocerla físicamente, había conocido cada recóndito lugar de su cuerpo y descubrió cómo llevarla a la locura, logró que el genio dejara de pensar y se concentrara en sentir. Necesito toda la fuerza de voluntad para separarse de ella, la dejó en el suelo y sin nada de delicadeza le bajó los pantalones,mientras ella se quitaba las botas, desde abajo la observó, estaba sonrojada, con el cabello revuelto, y sin nada que cubriera su humanidad, además de los calcetines, solo le quedaban sus pantaletas, negras como siempre, que se adherían a sus perfectas formas, sintiéndose un poco torpe, más de lo normal, comenzó a pasar sus manos por los muslos de ella, hasta llevarlas a la orilla de la prenda íntima, donde comenzó a pasar sus dedos por el contorno de la prenda –¿Piensas hacerlo hoy? ¿O necesitas ayuda? –le retó Happy, en respuesta el joven comenzó a besar la parte interna de su muslo, lentamente comenzó a depositar más besos a medida que subía, hasta llegar a aquel punto que tanto lo llamaba, siguió besando sobre la tela, hasta llegar al borde,donde con sus dientes comenzó a bajar la pantaleta.

–Okay, en mi mente esto resultaba mucho mejor –dijo al percatarse de que no podía bajar del todo la prenda solo con sus dientes.

–¡Oh vamos! –gruñó Happy, con agilidad se deshizo de la prenda –Solo cierra la boca –jalando del cabello lo obligó a ponerse de pie, acto seguido volvió a besarlo apasionadamente a la vez que llevaba sus manos al cinturón de él, con agilidad quito el broche y pasó a bajar el cierre, de un solo tirón bajó el boxer y el pantalón, bajando ella también y desde abajo le lanzó una mirada que intentaba ser inocente –una suerte que aca no hace frío –dijo picaramente, mirando sin pudor alguno la hombría del hombre.

–Muy graciosa –respondió, recordando la situación en que él mismo había pronunciado aquella broma,  sintió la repentina necesidad de sentirla cerca, de sentir su cuerpo caliente, de sentir su pulso acelerado, necesitaba sentirla viva; ignorando la intención de ella,  la obligó a ponerse de pie  y reclamó sus labios con ferocidad otra vez, comenzó  a guiarla hasta la habitación, con mucha torpeza debido a los pantalones recogidos en sus pies, demasiado ocupado con su boca y sus manos como para quitarlos, caminaba hacia atrás, llevándola con él,  cuidando de no tropezar con algún libro tirado en el suelo cuando Happy introdujo su mano entre ellos, llevando sus pequeños dedos alrededor de su masculinidad –¡Oh mi dios!– pensó Toby antes de tropezar con sus propios pies, cayendo sobre el frío suelo y arrastrando consigo a su amante –¡Oh! ¡Mi Páncreas!– se quejó al recibir el golpe del cuerpo femenino cayendo sobre él.

–Si querías que estuviera arriba solo debias decirlo –ignorando sus quejas se acomodo sobre él, con su mano guió el miembro masculino hasta su entrada y manteniendo la mirada del psiquiatra comenzó a introducirlo lentamente –¿Decias? –le preguntó al ver que ya no se quejaba y en su lugar tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados.

–¡Acabarás matandome! –llevó sus manos a las caderas de ella, rogando por que bajara mas rapido,  quería introducirse por completo de una sola vez, y así lo hizo, haciendo caso omiso del dolor de su costado,  levantó sus caderas para realizar su cometido, yendo al encuentro de ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba completamente dentro de ella otra vez, enterró sus dedos en la suave carne de ella y comenzó a marcar el ritmo, aunque no era necesario, después de un tiempo ambos eran capaces de saber que es lo que quería el otro y ambos sabían que no era momento para delicadezas. La temperatura ambiente se elevó rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que los suspiros de Happy se hacían más ruidosos, la primera vez que estuvieron juntos a Toby le  sorprendio que ella fuera tan silenciosa incluso en la intimidad, no había gritos ni fuertes gemidos, en su lugar su respiración se hacia mas pesada y agitada, sus ojos brillaban por la lujuria y constantemente mordía su propio labio, mordía, tocaba y rasguñaba, el nivel de presión que ejercía aumentaba a nivel que se acercaba al clímax; como en ese momento, donde  la posición no le permitía besar al psiquiatra y moverse como quería, por lo que con una de sus manos se acariciaba a sí misma, en aquel pequeño botón de placer mientras la otra se mantenía entrelazada a la de él, Toby mantuvo su mano libre firme en su cadera. Ella fue la primera en alcanzar el clímax, y tras los primeros espasmos se dejó caer agotada sobre el pecho de Toby para recuperar un poco la compostura, pero él no la dejo, gracias a su descuido, se giró rápidamente, dejando a Happy entre el suelo y él, sin dejarle tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido volvió a besarla, pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella comenzó a participar activamente del beso, su cuerpo aún temblaba por el orgasmo reciente y las embestidas cada vez más rápidas y profundas del genio no la ayudaban, cruzó sus piernas en la espalda de él, para facilitarle el acceso –¿Happy? –preguntó buscando llamar su atención, su respiración agitada no le ayudaba al momento de hablar –¿Aun estas usando el anticonceptivo?– no era algo que le hubiera gustado preguntar en ese momento, pero no estaba preparado para una sorpresa de nueve meses, ya bastante tenía con la pequeña sorpresa de cinco años y medio; cuando ella asintió se sintió libre de continuar, tras un par de embestidas alcanzó su punto máximo de placer y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre ella.

–¡Hey idiota! ¡No puedo respirar! –se quejó Happy.

–Lo siento –utilizó sus propio brazos como soporte de su peso, para no aplastarla, pero sin quitarse de su cómoda posición sobre ella. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con lentitud, permitiendose disfrutar de cada segundo. Pero la delicadeza no duró más que unos cuantos segundos, nuevamente fue Happy quien aumentó la intensidad, sin reparo alguno  guió una de las manos del hombre hasta su centro, aquellos dedos no eran tan torpes como habia supuesto al principio. Happy llevó sus manos a la camisa del joven, mientras ella estaba prácticamente desnuda, el aún tenía su camisa y su chaqueta, pensó en pedirle que se quitara las prendas, pero para eso debía interrumpir su labor y lo mataría si se detenía, aquellos torpes dedos la harían tocar el cielo por segunda vez aquella noche; comenzó a acariciar su pecho sobre la camisa, pasando por sus abdominales hasta llegar a su cadera, donde comenzó a pasar su mano por debajo de esta, sintió su abdomen trabajado, el boxeo definitivamente le ayudaba ¡Y vaya que ayudaba!, iba a continuar su exploración cuando noto algo viscoso y cálido en su mano, iba a regañarlo por guarro cuando notó el casi imperceptible olor que llegaba hasta su nariz, ¿era sangre? ¿estaba oliendo sangre?, ante la sorpresa de Toby se levantó rápidamente y corrió a encender la luz; él la observó entre preocupado  y excitado, ella llevaba solamente los jirones de tela que quedaban de la musculosa, su cola de caballo estaba hecha un desastre y sus labios hinchados.

–¿Que pasa? –preguntó al ver que ella no decía nada, sólo se acercó y se puso de rodillas frente a él y para sorpresa de ambos la camisa tenía una gran y pegajosa mancha de sangre fresca; ante la atenta mirada de Happy, se la quitó dejando a la vista  el parche que le había puesto el médico en el hospital, estaba cubierto de sangre -¡Oh cierto! las indicaciones del medico decian no hacer esfuerzos físico para no abrir la herida -dijo mientras quitaba el parche para comprobar lo que ya sabía, la herida se había abierto, era necesario suturar otra vez.

-¡¿Como no te diste cuenta antes?! -le gritó Happy, sus propias manos estaban cubiertas con un poco de sangre, sin disimulo las limpio en la camisa que Toby se había quitado.

-¡Estaba ocupado! –exclamó mirándola sugestivamente, con precaución se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, ante la atenta mirada de la mujer –¿no vas a ayudar a un hombre herido? –preguntó al notar que ella no le seguía.

–No pareces necesitar ayuda –aún así se acercó con cautela, se quedó apoyada en el marco de la puerta observando como él con  una de sus manos sostenía el parche en la herida y con la otra buscaba algo en su armario, rebusco durante casi un minuto; hasta que  sacó un botiquín y un maletín médico, llevó ambos hasta la cama donde saco un pequeño botellín del botiquín y se quitó el parche, dejando la herida a la vista, Happy hizo una mueca de disgusto al verla.

–Como supuse –dijo Toby vertiendo un poco del líquido del botellín en la herida, limpiando la sangre –se abrieron los puntos. Hay que quitar los puntos y suturar otra vez.

–Pues hazlo –se cruzó de brazos mientras él sacaba algunas cosas de su botiquín y de la maleta.

–Necesito que hagas hervir agua y que desinfecta esto con el vapor –le pidió, tendiendole una aguja de acero inoxidable. Una vez que Happy realizó la tarea volvió a la habitación, mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera aprovechó el tiempo para vestirse nuevamente, y cuando entró fingió no notar la mirada decepcionada de Toby al verla; con cuidado y usando los guantes adecuados, él pasó el hilo por la aguja, para tiempo después dejar un nuevo par de guantes de látex a su lado.

–Para tí… ¿Quién crees que va a suturar la herida? –cuestionó al ver que ella lo miraba interrogante.

–¡¿Que?! ¡¿Estas loco?!

–Sabes perfectamente la respuesta a eso… no es propio de ti hacer ese tipo de preguntas –dijo con suficiencia y con mucha suerte logró esquivar el libro que Happy le lanzó.

– ¡Tú! –dijo señalandolo acusatoriamente –Eres el doctor, este es tu trabajo.

–¡Disculpa por no tener los brazos lo suficientemente largos! –exclamó exageradamente a la vez que le mostraba que sus manos no alcanzaban bien la herida.

–Entonces iremos al hospital otra vez –tras unos segundos de silencio agregó –es tu culpa por ir a ese estupido casino.

–¡No iré con ese idiota otra vez! –gritó Toby, ignorando intencionalmente la segunda frase, debía admitir que dolía escuchar el reproche en su voz. Happy lo miró molesta, tenía los puños firmemente cerrados a sus costados, pensó seriamente en darse la vuelta y marcharse, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo. En su lugar caminó hasta el viejo teléfono de Toby, y marcó el número de Sylvester, quien contestó al primer tono, su voz preocupada llegó a oídos del psiquiatra, que escuchó en silencio, en pocas palabras Happy explicó que el doctor había tenido un pequeño contratiempo que la retrasaría un tiempo, tras esto le pidió al joven que verificará que Lizzy seguía dormida y ante su confirmación corto la llamada.

–¿Porque Sylvester está con tú hija? –preguntó intentando sonar desinteresado.

–Debo preparar algunas cosas en mi departamento antes de poder llevarla ahi  –respondió escuetamente mientras se ponía los guantes, no sin antes suspirar dramáticamente.

–Entonces ella está aquí para quedarse –afirmó Toby para sí mismo, sin saber qué más decir. Dejó en mano de Happy la aguja con el correspondiente hilo y se recostó en la cama dejándole libre acceso a la herida.

–Solo debes coser, nada más, imagina que son dos trozos de tela que quieres unir –dijo cuando ella llevaba ya un par de minutos con la aguja en la mano, pero completamente estática.

–Okay, Sólo dos trozos de tela –se repitió a sí misma mientras la aguja a la piel del genio, inhaló profundamente y conteniendo la respiración dio la primera puntada con la aguja, el genio no gritó ni se quejó, sólo la observó trabajar.

–¿Por qué no nos dijiste?...¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

–¿Crees que es buen momento para hablar? –cuestionó, guiaba la aguja al  segundo punto.

–Cualquier momento es bueno para hablar –no hubo respuesta a sus palabras, Happy siguió concentrada, le estaba costando más de lo que habría pensado, el olor de la sangre y la carne abierta eran una constante distracción.

–Tenía veinte semanas cuando lo supe –dijo finalmente –hasta entonces ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad. El día que supe de ella, el doctor me dio la dirección de una clínica donde solucionar el problema –siguió hablando mientras Toby Intentaba no hacer algún comentario o movimiento que la frenara –, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo, sin embargo –hizo una pausa considerando las palabras a utilizar –desde el momento en que decidí seguir adelante con el embarazo no volví a pensar en ello; todo el tiempo... todo el tiempo era consciente de ello, de que ella estaba creciendo ahí, sin embargo prefería no pensar en ello. Un día en el garaje, pude sentir como se movía –Toby pudo ver que un brillo extraño iluminaba su mirada –y comencé a tomar conciencia de todo lo que traía consigo y entonces… me perdí –admitió sin mirarlo –horas y horas atrapada en mi mente, deje de comer y dormir. Alex me encontró inconsciente en mi departamento, me llevó al hospital y a las horas nació Lizzy –dos puntos más, ya faltaba poco para suturar la herida por completo –desperté en el hospital, tardé tres días en darme cuenta de que ella había nacido, mi cerebro no procesaba la información; al tercer día, Alex me obligó a levantarme y me llevo a rastras hasta donde estaba ella; era tan pequeña y lloraba de una manera –desde que se conocían Toby sólo la había escuchado hablar con tanta emoción cuando hablaba de sus proyectos, de sus creaciones.

–¿Por qué…? –se atrevió a preguntar cuándo ella dejó de hablar, quería que siguiera hablando, se estaba abriendo a él; y escucharla era una buena distracción, la suavidad y lentitud con que Happy pasaba la aguja por la carne le estaba causando más dolor del esperado, lo ideal era hacerlo rápido, pero no quería ponerla más nerviosa aún al explicarle cómo hacerlo de manera más eficiente.

–Alex tenía mucho más que yo para ofrecerle –no fue necesario que él acabara la pregunta –y no me refiero a cosas materiales. El la amó desde el segundo en que la vio, podía ofrecerle un hogar, estabilidad, una familia y amor incondicional,  cosas que yo no podía darle –; Toby recordó sus palabras aquel día en la azotea, “estabilidad y seguridad” y su corazón no pudo más que dar un pequeño brinco, ¿estaba entonces ella pensando en su hija y en ...ellos? –Y hoy se que hice lo correcto –finalmente acabó de suturar la herida y sin que Toby le dijera, busco gasa esterilizada y la colocó sobre ella, con cinta se aseguró que esta no se saliera; él evitó no estremecerse ante el contacto de sus manos, aún con los guantes de látex, con su piel.

–¿Y el padre biológico? ¿él estuvo de acuerdo con esto? ¿o nunca se enteró?

–Fue mi decisión –le mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos antes de desviarla nuevamente al parche en la herida –antes de que lo digas o insinues… si se quien es el padre.

–Yo no he dicho nada –se defendió, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba hablando otra vez –¿Eran pareja?¿amigos? ¿romance de una noche? ¿Borrachera de una noche?

–No éramos pareja, no hubo romance y aunque si estábamos un poco borrachos, no puedo culpar a la borrachera por lo que hicimos.

–No has negado que hayan sido amigos –Happy no le respondió, y evitó su mirada –¿fue la única vez que ...lo hicieron?

–Esto ya está listo, solo intenta no hacer idioteces otra vez para que no se vuelva a abrir –indicó ella ignorando completamente la última pregunta del genio.

–Por la manera en que has evitado el tema, asumo que no fue la única vez.

–Eres un Psiquiatra genio, analista de la conducta humana, graduado de la escuela de medicina de Harvard, deberían entender las jodidas señales que dicen que “no quiero hablar de eso” –hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras –. Respecto a lo que Lizzy concierne su padre es Alex.

–¿Entonces…? ¿Como funciona eso? ¿Él te entrega la custodia de Lizzy y desaparece? ¿Tendrá visitas fin de semana por medio? ¿Aparecerá cuando le dé la gana como Drew? –comenzó a decir cada pregunta que llegó a su mente –¿Y ustedes? ¿Ya hablaron del divorcio? –se detuvo al notar la mirada de Happy.

–No me divorciare de Alex –susurró, aún mantenía una de sus manos en la cadera desnuda de Toby  y pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo se tensaba.

–¿Por ahora? ¿Por este mes?

–No me divorciare de Alex, nunca –por algún motivo la mirada decepcionada de Toby fue más dolorosa que la de aquella noche en el garaje.

–¿Sabes?  Creo que es tarde,  quizás deberías volver a tu lugar… Perdón, al departamento de Sylvester –Toby se puso de pie, al parecer demasiado rápido, ya que la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas: la paliza, los medicamentos, la pérdida de sangre le estaban pasando la cuenta; Happy alcanzó a afirmarlo antes de que cayera al piso, y lo ayudó a sentarse –. ¡No necesito ayuda! Puedo hacerlo solo.

–Okay –dejó de sostenerlo y él perdió su punto de apoyo, cayendo directamente al suelo.

– ¡Mi coxis! –se quejó tras recibir el impacto del suelo –Quizás si necesito un poco de ayuda –admitió con el orgullo herido.

–¿Por qué es importante? –cuestionó Happy mientras lo ayudaba a recostarse en la cama –es sólo un papel, un contrato, un asunto legal que no determina a quién puedo o debo querer  ¿Porque es tan importante para ti?.

–Awww ¿Tú me quieres? –preguntó  con una sonrisa boba, espero el golpe en respuesta de ella, pero este no llegó.

–Eres jodidamente insoportable… ¿lo haces a propósito o es natural?

–No importa que digas, has admitido que me quieres… indirectamente , pero lo has admitido –hizo ademán de moverse buscando algo –llamaré a Sly, y a Walter, debe quedar registro de esto. ¡Happy Quinn ha admitido que me quiere! –gritó, pero esta vez sí sintió el pellizco de Happy.

–Deja ya de hacer un escándalo de esto. Y sólo para aclarar, no he dicho te quiera –al ver que Toby iba a rebatir, agregó –Tampoco he dicho que no sea así.

–Me quedo con eso –le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado en la cama –Te mentiría si dijera que entiendo la clase de trato que tienen ustedes…, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que si no quieres hablar de ellos simplemente no harás –pudo notar como ella se relajaba a su lado –solo vi a Alex una vez y parece un buen tipo, y según lo que pude ver aquel día, apostaría a que es gay ¿verdad? –no fue necesario que ella respondiera, estaba seguro, lo suficiente como para jugar el as bajo su manga –por lo que probablemente ni siquiera consumaron su matrimonio.

–¿Esto va a algún lado? –preguntó interrumpiendo la charla

–No tengo la más remota idea de por qué no quieres divorciarte –dijo finalmente  y Happy no pudo evitar que una carcajada saliera de sus labios, era divertido ver que el no tenía una respuesta  –¡No te rías! … se siente tan extraño decirte eso a ti, es como felicitar a Walter por ser humilde –intentó sonar molesto, pero la verdad era que era tan extraño ver a Happy reír de esa manera, que no le importaba que se estuviera burlando de su disyuntiva –. Me gustaría decirte que todo volverá a la normalidad, que saber por qué y con quien estas casada hace que todo cobre sentido, pero no es así ...–a pesar del dolor en su costado, se sentó junto a ella  y meditó acerca de sus próximas palabras –No lo pude hacer Happy.

–No se de que hablas

–Hoy en el casino –dijo finalmente –no pude apostar, estaba ahí, mirando las mesas, ¡eran tan predecibles! Pude haber ganado, quería apostar y beber hasta perder la consciencia, quería olvidarme de ti, quería jugar y perderlo todo una y otra vez, de alguna manera mi estúpido cerebro pensaba que era era una forma de vengarme por lo que me ocultaste –Happy solo lo escuchó en silencio –pero una vez que me senté en la mesa no pude hacerlo –confesó finalmente –te he amado durante mucho tiempo, no sé en qué momento comencé a hacerlo, sólo sé que nunca había sido tan feliz como lo era mientras estábamos juntos, se que no debo esperar una confesión  directa de tus labios, nunca la espere de cualquier modo, no era necesario, siempre creí ser el único capaz de leerte como un libro abierto y fue un golpe a mi corazón y a mi orgullo saber que estabas casada, y tu poca disposición a hablar y aclarar la cosas no contribuyó, y ni mencionar el tema de tu hija. Sin embargo, aquel día en la azotea, me hablaste de estabilidad y seguridad, me mostraste que al igual que yo pensabas en nosotros y eso fue mejor que cualquier declaración y yo te lo prometí, tal vez no directamente, te prometí dejar de apostar y eso acarreaba mucho más,  te prometí un hogar, seguridad, estabilidad, te prometí luchar por un futuro juntos, no sólo porque es lo que tú buscabas, por que es lo que yo también quería, es lo que ambos queríamos… y lo sigo queriendo. Sólo que se han agregado nuevos factores a esta ecuación –bromeó –necesito tiempo para asimilarlas, y no te mentire diciendo que va a ser fácil o inmediato ... ¡¿Happy?! –la llamó al no tener respuesta de ella –¿te quedaste dormida?

–No tonto… yo solo…

–No tienes que hablar, no ahora –comenzó a sentirse somnoliento, los párpados le pesaban y a diferencia de las noches anteriores, se sentía extrañamente relajado.

–Debo irme Doc –antes de ponerse de pie tiró de la ropa de cama para cubrir al Psiquiatra –intenta no hacer alguna estupidez que pueda abrir la herida otra vez.

–No prometo nada –alcanzó a decir antes de que ella abandonara la habitación.

**_En la actualidad_ **

Paige miraba con dulzura la escena, Lizzy ya había olvidado a Toby y ahora estaba sentada junto a Sylvester y parecía concentrada leyendo un libro. Un poco más allá Ralph y Toby mantenían una animada conversación de la que no le permitían participar, ella sospechaba que su pequeño comenzaba a tener alguno que otro problema amoroso en la escuela y su corazón de madre se encogía ante esta idea, sin embargo Toby le había dado una charla acerca de cómo esto era una evolución en la sociabilización del niño con su entorno. Estaba concentrada observando a la familia Scorpión cuando el teléfono sonó, era Katerhine Cooper, llamandolos de manera urgente con un nuevo caso y pidió que el equipo estuviera reunido en cinco minutos.

–¡Chicos tenemos un caso! –comunicó a Sylvester y a Toby, quienes asintieron y comenzaron a guardar sus proyectos personales; subió las escaleras para buscar a Happy y a Walter, quienes habían estado en el piso de arriba los últimos minutos; al llegar a la cima de la escalera pudo distinguir como Happy y Walter hablaban en susurros, parecían estar discutiendo algo, pero ella no era capaz de escuchar, el lenguaje corporal de Happy mostraba que estaba a la defensiva, no necesitaba ser un experto como Toby para saberlo, ambos estaban tan absortos por la discusión que no se percataron de su presencia; las palabras de Walter parecieron tocar alguna fibra sensible en Happy, ya que esta golpeó la mesa con sus manos y dijo algo que Paige no fue capaz de entender, esta vez no habló en susurros, parecía ser ¿Japones? ¿o tal vez chino?, Walter sin embargo si entendió y no la dejó acabar de hablar cuando él también estaba respondiendo, sin embargo se quedó en calló abruptamente al percatarse de su presencia. –Tenemos un caso, Cooper nos vera en unos minutos –antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Happy ya había bajado las escaleras  –¿Pasó algo? –preguntó a Walter.

–Sólo una diferencia de opiniones –dijo Walter y acto seguido también bajó las escaleras, dejando a Paige con la impresión de que ambos genios estaban bastante susceptibles.

Veinte minutos después todos los miembros de Scorpion estaban en el centro del garaje, aunque estaban revisando diversas cosas, Happy y Toby mantenían una conversación acerca del sistema educativo que él creía adecuado para la niña –Eso es estúpido, a los 7 años probablemente será más lista que sus maestros –respondió Happy cuando Toby insinuó que quizás sería bueno algún tipo de colegio artístico.

–El sistema educativo tradicional está enfocado en un punto que ella dominara perfectamente ¡Crecerá rodeada de genio! –se señaló a si mismo y a los demás genios presentes –No existe cosa alguna que no pueda aprender en este garaje, ¡excepto! – hizo una pausa dramática –sociabilizar,  desarrollo de la empatía y la sensibilidad y otras muchas cosas… ya sabes de esas que se . Debes considerar un colegio artístico como una opción para ella ¿Quien es el especialista en comportamiento humano? –dijo abriendo sus ojos.

–Y un idiota ególatra también –aseguró ella, cambiando su centro de atención del genio a su lado a la niña que jugaba a construir con legos, algo que parecía  una casa de color rosa. En silencio Happy se acercó y la ayudó a encajar algunas otras piezas, terminando la construcción.

–¿Que pasó allá arriba con Walter? –preguntó Toby con precaución, cambiando el tema.

–Simplemente O’Brien siendo O’Brien –respondió evitando el tema. No valía la pena seguir aquella conversación, por lo que Toby busco a la otra parte involucrada en aquella discusión  y lo encontró unos metros más allá hablando con Ralph.

–¡Hey Walter!

–Si vienes a preguntar qué pasó pierdes el tiempo, Paige ya vino –respondió sin mirarlo.

–Happy estaba muy molesta –dijo Toby –Casi como cuando me dormí y no llegue a nuestra cita … Bueno… quizás no tanto, tu no eres tan  importante, pero casi –Walter no respondió, sólo lo miró aún más molesto.

–Es una asunto entre empleador y empleado –respondió finalmente Walter al ver que Toby no se iba y seguía mirándolo fijamente, hasta que comenzó a sentirse incómodo.

–¿Que? –Toby tomó a Walter del brazo y lo jaló lejos de Ralph y el resto del equipo –¿Empleador? ¿Empleado? ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con la hija de Happy? –nuevamente no respondió, solamente desvío la mirada dándole la razón –¿Te preocupa que Happy ya no sea tan eficiente con una hija? –preguntó enfadado –Mira Walter, no se que le dijiste a Happy, no sé qué fue lo que discutieron y no seguiré preguntando, eso es un problema entre  ustedes, pero Happy necesita el apoyo de sus amigos. ¿Crees que esto es fácil para ella? ¿Crees que yo no estoy molesto porque me mintió? ¡lo estoy!, Pero ella está aterrada, de un día para otro su vida no es sólo de ella, ¿Sabes cuánto miedo tiene de joder esto? intenta darle a esa niña algo que ella jamás tuvo, y “nosotro” –se señaló a sí mismo, y al resto de Scorpión –somos la única familia que conoce. No sólo eres nuestro jefe Walter, también eres su amigo –dicho esto fue a reunirse con los demás, dejando a Walter con la palabra en la boca.

–Tenemos un caso –anunció Cabe entrando al garaje seguido de la vicedirectora de de seguridad nacional, Tim  y  un hombre desconocido.

–¿Harold? –preguntó Sylvester al ver al hombre, al oírlo tanto Happy como Walter prácticamente corrieron al encuentro.

–¿En serio? ¿Tu? –dijo Happy.

–Tan amable como siempre –sonrió el hombre mirando a Happy –John me contó que el equipo había sufrido cambios, pero no creí que fueran favorables–dijo mirando a Paige.

–¿Y tú eres? –preguntó Toby mirándolo confuso.

–El es Harold Pastenes, Subdirector …

–Soy un viejo amigo de Walter y Happy –interrumpió a la mujer e ignoro completamente el ”no éramos amigos” de los mencionados –Supe lo que pasó con Collins, es una lástima.

–¿También se conocen? –cuestionó la subdirectora, recordando el encuentro con el genio de la CIA –¿Acaso todos los genios se conocen?.

–¿Podemos concentrarnos en el caso? –pidió Walter – Y sólo para aclarar, John y Harold jamás fueron miembros oficiales de Scorpion… nuestros proyectos no eran compatibles.

–Bien, debido al problema que ocurrió en la zona B hace unos días, hemos decidió poner a prueba todo nuestro sistema de seguridad –explicó Harold –Queremos que realicen una intrusión informática a distancia, y otra desde adentro, además de verificar el hardware de seguridad, todo esto por su propia cuenta, queremos saber qué tan vulnerable es nuestro sistema. Sólo serán unas pruebas durante un periodo máximo de ciento veinte minutos.

–Como pueden ver, es un trabajo sencillo –dijo Katerhine.

–Entonces trabajaremos en tres equipos, Sylvester realizará la intrusión…

–Intentara realizar una intrusión –interrumpió Harold sonriendo –Ustedes pueden ser algunas de las personas más inteligentes del planeta, pero tanto la NASA como la CIA tienen a los mejor expertos del planeta, no creo que ustedes puedan burlar los sistemas, esto es solo una prueba para saber a dónde pueden llegar.

–¿Es por eso que tanto tú como John llevan años intentando reclutarnos? –dijo Happy y Walter sonrió con complicidad.

–Como decía, trabajaremos  en tres equipos, Sylvester realizará la intrusión desde acá –Walter continúo con la asignación de áreas –Toby y yo nos ocuparemos de la intrusión desde las instalaciones, y Happy se ocupará de lo equipos de seguridad con apoyo de Tim y Paige.

–¿Walter? Tengo un pequeño problema –dijo Happy mirando disimuladamente hasta dónde estaba Lizzy, esperando que el genio  comprendiera sin la necesidad de mayor información –Yo me quedo y realizó la intrusión desde el garaje –propuso.

–No, no eres tan buena como Sylvester en los sistemas, ni el tan bueno como tú con los equipos.

–Sylvester podría cuidar de Lizzy y de Ralph –dijo Paige.

–Me encantaría, pero… –dijo Sylvester nerviosamente, temía mirar a la ingeniera o a su jefe –solo tengo 120 minutos para realizar la intrusión, y además cuidar de Ralph, y Lizzy, no se si pueda…ella podría salir del garaje en un momento de descuido  y…

–Ya entendimos Sly –dijo Happy cortándolo, se volteó para mirar a Walter, este solo miraba a su alrededor buscando una solución.

–Toby puede quedarse, cuidar a Lizzy y prestar apoyo al resto del equipo –dijo Cabe

–¿Por que yo? –se quejó el psiquiatra, sin embargo a nadie pasó desapercibido que no se negó.

–Eres el más dispensable –razonó Walter, dándole la razón a Cabe.

–¡Hey! –se quejó el genio.

–Ralph puede ayudarte con Lizzy –dijo Paige mirando a su hijo, que pasaba por el lugar con un plato de galletas, el preadolescente miró a su alrededor, y sin decir nada más volvió por el mismo camino por el que había llegado –Sylvester puede ayudarte un poco.

–¡Okay! Yo me sacrificaré y cuidaré al gnomo…¡Auch! –se quejó al recibir el golpe de Happy en la cabeza.

–Bien –luego de eso Walter le indicó al equipo que se preparará para partir. Happy fue donde Lizzy para indicarle que se quedaría en el garaje con los genios, le dió además un par de indicaciones a Toby.

–Si mamá –repitió la niña sin mirarla, luego de que Happy le pidiera por cuarta vez que obedeciera a Toby.

–¿Mamá? –ninguno de ellos se percató del momento en que Harold se acercó a ellos –No sabía que eras madre.

–No tenías por que saberlo –respondió Happy bruscamente.

–¿Que edad tienes? –preguntó el hombre a la niña.

–No es asunto tuyo –lo frenó Happy,  le indicó que el resto ya estaba abandonado el garaje y le pidió que los siguiera, mientras ella le indicaba a Toby donde podía encontrar algo de ropa y otras cosas de Lizzy, se despidió de ambos y camino tras los demás.

Sólo ciento veinte minutos tardaron en demostrarle a Harold una de dos cosas, o ellos eran demasiado buenos en eso de hackear sistemas o su sistema era demasiado malo, Walter apostaba por la primera opción, sin embargo la facilidad con que habían entrado alargó su trabajo, ahora además debían presentar un sistema más eficiente, y mientras trabajaban en ello Harold se había ocupado de mostrarles las instalaciones y hablarles de todo lo que tenían a su disposición para mejorar el sistema –”presumido”–dijo Toby con una voz cantarina. Ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que el equipo se había marchado, y Toby y Sylvester estaban teniendo un rato bastante tranquilo en el garaje, el genio matemático trabajaba con los sistemas desde el lugar, mientras Toby se había ocupado de ayudar a Ralph con algunos detalles y de vigilar a Lizzy, la niña estaba concentrada con unos libros y lo ignoraba olímpicamente. Por lo que centró su atención en el proyecto personal en el que trabajaba.

–¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sylvester mirando el gran pizarrón en el que trabajaba el psiquiatra.

–¡Nada! –dijo Toby intentando lanzar una sábana sobre el pizarrón para cubrirlo.

–¿Porque hay fotografías nuestras y … de otras personas ahí? –insistió, deseó que Toby no confirmará sus sospechas.

–Esto –respondió quitando la sabana, dejando que su compañero viera la pizarra con las fotografías ordenadas en ella –esto es… es… tú sabes…

–¡Happy va a matarte!

–¡No lo hará! … si no se entera –titubeó Toby –y no tiene por qué enterarse.

–”¿Happy no tiene porqué enterarse de qué?” –preguntó Paige por el intercomunicador –”no te preocupes, todos tienen la línea apagada, sólo yo estoy conectada a las comunicaciones para no perder el contacto” –explicó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

–Toby tiene un pizarrón lleno de fotografías de posibles candidatos a ser el padre de Lizzy –explicó Sylvester, lo último lo susurro, temiendo llamar la atención de la mencionada.

–¿¡Que tu que!? –prácticamente gritó Paige.

–Lizzy nació el 9 de febrero, por lo que según mis cálculos fue concebida entre el 30 de abril y el 30 de Mayo –explicó – creo que el padre de Lizzy podría ser alguien que conocemos, ella se niega a hablar del tema, si no fuera así no tendría por qué controlar sus palabras.

–”¿Quienes son tus opciones?” –preguntó Paige sólo por curiosidad.

–Todo hombre que haya aparecido en el garaje o haya estado en torno a ella durante esas fechas. Están Walter, Sylvester … –luego de mencionarlo, lo miró y tacho la fotografía de él –pensándolo bien a ti te descarto descarto inmediatamente –le dijo al genio –Como decía, Walter, Collins…

–¡Collins! ¿En serio Toby?

–Estaba en la escena del crimen –explicó antes de continuar –Walter, Collins, Yo…

–”¿Cómo podrías ser tú?” –preguntó Paige.

–Te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que desperté sin saber qué había ocurrido la noche anterior –se excusó avergonzado –continuo… además de eso tengo un par de clientes del garaje que estuvieron por acá en esas fechas, Happy trabajo personalmente con ambos. Y también tengo a John, el genio mediocre del otro día, resulta que por lo esas fechas estaba quedándose en un hotel acá en los ángeles.

–”No preguntaré cómo sabes eso” –dijo Paige.

–”¡Toby!, ¡Sly!, necesito que intenten entrar al sistema nuevamente” –dijo Walter sorprendiendolos. Toby y Sylvester se miraron preguntándose cuánto había escuchado, sin embargo ninguno puso la pregunta en palabras.

–“¿Doc?” –Toby pudo escuchar en el comunicador la voz de Happy, se oía preocupada.

–”Aquí”

–“¿Cómo está Lizzy?” –preguntó, Toby sonrió al oír su tono de voz, era evidente que intentaba sonar desinteresada.

–“Está jugando a… algo  –respondió mirando a la niña que estaba sentada en el escritorio de Happy y parecía absorta en su juego –es igual a ti, me ignora totalmente cuando quiere” –luego de eso Happy cortó las comunicaciones y él decidió sacar a la niña de su ensimismamiento, como un experto en conducta humana tenía curiosidad por lo extrovertida e introvertida que resultaba ser la niña en ocasiones.

–Hola gnomo –tomó una silla y la puso justo al lado de la niña.

–No me llamo Gnomo –respondió sin mirarlo –Me llamo Elizabeth Harper Quinn.

–Lo se, pero Gnomo te queda más –tomó algunas de las piezas de construcción que la niña estaba usando, tal cual lo había hecho Happy antes, y comenzó a conectarlas –¿Que cosas construyes?

–No son cosas… son piezas –dijo moviendo algunas. Toby miró todo lo que había en la mesa y sólo entonces se percató de que las piezas no estaban una sobre otra, con excepción de la casa que había construido horas antes, todas las pequeñas piezas estaban ordenadas  y algunas sobrepuestas; le tomó unos segundos comprender a qué se refería la niña y cuando lo comprendió estuvo seguro de que Happy no había mentido, la niña era un genio, era un juego de ajedrez con una partida en curso,  la niña jugaba por ambas partes, pero lo que impresionó a Toby fue que era una copia exacta de la partida que había tenido contra la niña el día anterior, cuando ella lo había dejado en jaque en sólo seis movimientos, aunque él no jugaba en serio, se dijo a sí mismo nuevamente,  pero ella estaba repitiendo cada una de sus jugadas, estaba reviviendo el juego.

–¡Sylvester! –el genio camino apresurado hacia ellos, pensando que algo había ocurrido –¿Qué ves?

–Tiene una manera muy extraña de ordenar las piezas –volvió a mirar las piezas al ver que su respuesta no satisfacía al genio –¡Es la partida que perdiste!

–Si, memorizo cada uno de los movimientos, aunque no estaba prestando atención –Toby reordeno todas las piezas, las devolvió a los que suponía eran sus casillas iniciales, Lizzy lo miró molesta y volvió a iniciar el juego, repitiendo cada movimiento que habían realizado el día anterior, por segunda y tercera vez Toby devolvió las piezas a sus casillas y Lizzy volvía a repetir el proceso una y otra vez.

–¿Quieres jugar una nueva partida? –Toby llamó su atención, le sorprendió que la niña aceptara inmediatamente, mientras jugaban ella volvió poco a poco a reír y a hablar en exceso, tal cual Toby la recordaba del fin de semana y aunque fuera molesta le gustabas más ese lado de la niña –¡Jaque Mate! –exclamó Toby luego de derribar al rey de lego de la niña –¡Te he vencido!.

–Tiene cinco años –dijo Ralph mirándolos desde su posición junto a Sylvester.

–¿Cual es tu punto? –preguntó al preadolescente, Ralph sólo negó con la cabeza y continúo con lo suyo –Lizzy ¿Sabes cuantos movimientos he utilizado para dejar a tu rey en Jaque? ¿Puedes realizar todos los movimientos otra vez? –volvió las piezas a sus casillas iniciales y la niña repitió nuevamente cada uno de los movimientos –¿Quién te enseñó a jugar ajedrez Lizzy?

–El señor de las flores

–¿Quien?

–El señor de las flores –explicó un tanto molesta –el señor que cuidaba las flores en casa de mi tía, el de la fotografía de tu pizarrón.

–¿De mi pizarrón? –la niña se levantó molesta y caminó hasta el pizarrón, donde señaló una de las fotografías, la de Mark Collins.

El caso finalmente les tomó todo el día, era la una de la madrugada cuando el equipo estaba volviendo al garaje. Se sorprendieron al encontrar el garaje en silencio. Los cuatro estaban dormidos en el sofá, Sylvester estaba recostado en la orilla mientras Toby estaba dormía en medio de ambos niños, Ralph estaba recostado contra él, mientras Lizzy se acurrucaba buscando calor, a pesar de ser quien había acaparado gran parte de la frazada, dejando a los tres hombres sin abrigo.

–Esto es tan tierno –dijo Paige sacando su teléfono móvil para tomarles una fotografía.

–Bien señoritas, aquí están sus retoños –dijo Toby, al parecer sólo fingía dormir –creo que comenzaré a cobrar dinero extra por el servicio de niñera de Tobías Curtis –Paige lo ignoró y despertó a Ralph para llevarlo a casa, Happy tomó la mochila con las cosas de Lizzy y caminó hasta Toby para cogerla sin despertarla –Tú puedes pagarme de otra manera –dijo Toby de manera insinuante.

–Cuando quieras doc –le respondió en el mismo tono insinuante. Tomó a la niña y Toby la cubrió con la frazada, quiso ofrecerse a ayudarla, pero era Happy y sabía que ella no la aceptaría, por lo que se limitó a verla salir del lugar, bajar el ala de su sombrero para cubrir sus ojos y esta vez sí se durmió.

Walter iba a apagar las luces del garaje cuando pasó por el lado de la pizarra en que había estado trabajando Toby,  no pudo evitar quedarse observando el montón de fotografías en desorden, recordó las palabras de Toby y su discusión con Happy esa mañana y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preguntó si era un cobarde.

***************************************


	7. Hospital

  
El silencio de la habitación sólo era interrumpido por el sonido seco de las herramientas al chocar, una y otra vez. Happy intentaba ser silenciosa al mover las herramientas, Lizzy dormía en la habitación contigua, y  la niña tenía un sueño liviano, pero su intento no era del todo efectivo.

Llevaban ya un par de días viviendo en su departamento, se había ocupado de eliminar cualquier tipo de producto o químico potencialmente peligroso, sin embargo no había amoblado como pretendía, aún estaban sus escasos y escuetos muebles, sólo había una una cama en una de las dos habitaciones, un par de muebles que hacían de armarios de ropa y herramientas, además de una mesa rústica que solía utilizar más como mesa de trabajo que para comer, había también una nevera pequeña y una cocina, visto en su conjunto, era bastante similar al garaje, parecía más un taller que una casa, aunque a ella nunca le había molestado . Había pensado en redecorar y amueblar todo para adecuar el lugar a Lizzy, Sylvester había insistido en que podían quedarse con él el tiempo que quisieran,  pero Toby, profesionalmente hablando, le había recomendado que se trasladará en cuanto pudiera con la niña y juntas comenzaran a realizar el trabajo de redecorar y amueblar, que eso haría que afianzaran sus lazos madre e hija. Finalmente Happy estuvo de acuerdo con el psiquiatra, los primeros días fueron sumamente difíciles para ambas,no obstante estaba segura de que el periodo de adaptación sería más largo para ella que para la niña, a pesar de que ya habían estado solas en casa de Alex, no se sentía igual, ahí Lizzy estaba en casa,  rodeada de objetos conocidos, ella había crecido ahí; posteriormente vino el apresurado traslado a los Ángeles, e incluso entonces, aunque estaban todo el día juntas, en el garaje y el departamento de Sly, siempre había más personas, el joven genio especialmente, se había convertido en un gran amigo de la niña, mientras que Toby y Cabe se habían ocupado de mantenerla ocupada cuando Happy tenía que ocuparse de algo importante; en cambio, ahora estaban solas en casa, no había un tercero que mediara una conversación o que desviara la atención —. ¡¿Mamá?! — la voz de Lizzy retumbó en la habitación.

—¡Aquí! —respondió Happy tras dar un suspiro, aún no se acostumbraba a la palabra, varias veces había sentido la tentación de pedirle que la llamara por su nombre —¿Una pesadilla? — le preguntó en cuando la vio aparecer, traía  el cabello revuelto y un pijama rosa con letras azules.

—No recuerdo de que era —se veía somnolienta, y avanzaba de manera torpe, se sentó junto a la mujer y recargo su cabeza contra ella, Happy se quedó totalmente quieta por más de un minuto, esperando que la niña se ajustara a ella ,o que dijera o hiciese algo más, pero Lizzy sólo se acurrucó junto a ella y pasó sus pequeños brazos por su cintura.

— ¿Estás segura? —dejó sus herramientas a un lado, bajó la mirada y se encontró con la triste mirada infantil, no necesitaba saber gran cosa de comportamiento humano para estar segura de que la pequeña mentía — ¿O no quieres hablar de ello? — la niña escondió su rostro contra ella, dejando que su cabello cubriera el resto.

—¿Cuando veré a mi papá? —Happy nuevamente se quedo sin palabras, no es que no hubiera esperado esa pregunta, y tampoco pretendiera mentir, pero era consciente de que tampoco podía decir la verdad asi como asi a una niña, en momentos asi se arrepentía de no haber aprendido más de Toby.

—Si quieres mañana podemos llamarlo — dijo finalmente, la verdad era que no había sabido nada de Alex desde que él y Carl se habían marchado de su casa hace un par de semanas, dejándola sola con la niña, sabía que lo más probable es que ambos estuvieran desesperados por noticias de la pequeña, pero la “Terapia de shock”, como la llamaba Alex, era necesaria según él y esta consistía en entregarle a la niña de un momento a otro, sin más preparación y dejar que aprendiera en el camino.

—¿Podemos invitarlo a venir acá?

— ¿Qué te parece si lo invitamos cuando hayamos decorado todo? —nuevamente no hubo respuesta, por un momento pensó que se había dormido, pero no, comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y se agarró con fuerza a lo que estaba a su alcance, su madre —Vamos Lizzy, por favor, no llores — prácticamente suplicó Happy, intento confortarla masajeando la espalda, pero la niña lloraba aún más fuerte. Los minutos pasaban y Happy no sabia que hacer, pensó en llamar a Toby, o a Paige, para pedirles  ayuda, pero sabía que no podría acudir a ellos siempre que Lizzy llorara, Toby le había explicado que  estaba en un nivel de madurez donde recién estaba desarrollando sus matices emocionales, cerró los ojos y pensó en algo que la pudiera calmar.

— ¿Porque él no pudo venir con nosotras? —dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto —¿Porque no nos quedamos nosotras allá? podemos vivir los cuatro juntos, Tu, Carl, mi papá y yo. Y también está la abuela, y mis tías, y mi colegio, ¿ya no los veré más?.

—Ya hablamos de esto Lizzy, no podemos vivir en San Francisco —explicó con calma —En unas semanas más puedes ir… podemos ir —se corrigió — y visitar a todos, ¿Te parece? —esperaba otro estallido de llanto, pero en su lugar ella solo asintió —¿no te gusta estar en el garaje? —nuevamente asintió —¿Qué es lo que más te gusta del garaje? —habría preguntado sobre el departamento, pero al lugar prácticamente llegaban solo a dormir.

—Me gusta Sylvester —dijo finalmente, su voz se oía muy baja —me gustan sus personajes de  super fun boy, además se parece a Temor —Happy no entendió la referencia en un principio, pero sonrió en cuanto lo comprendió — siempre tiene miedo de todo. También me gusta Bueller…¿Mama? ¿Podemos tener una mascota? — su voz se escuchaba cada vez más somnolienta — Ralph tambien es mi amigo, aunque no habla mucho, siempre está trabajando con Walter en su proyecto... y no me dejan trabajar con ellos... Cabe y Toby también me gustan, aunque Toby es molesto, es como Benjamin, el hijo de mi tía, me dice Gnomo o niña, y yo no soy un Gnomo, y tampoco me llamo niña, aunque Toby es más inteligente y me enseña cosas nuevas, ayer me enseñó el nombre de todos los huesos del cuerpo, Benjamín solo se come el pegamento, ¿Mamá? —le pareció muy gracioso que ella comparara a Toby con un niño  —¿Toby va a vivir con nosotras? ¿El es tu amigo especial? ¿verdad?

—¿Qué quieres decir con especial?

—Como Carl, el es el amigo especial de mi papa. Mi papa me contó que a veces las personas no pueden casarse, y entonces tienen un amigo o amiga especial… es como los que se casan, pero sin casarse —Happy se hizo una nota mental para golpear, accidentalmente, a Alex en cuanto lo viera —¿Toby es tu amigo especial?

—Si… no… bueno si, solo que es un poco complicado ahora, aún eres pequeña para entender… a veces creo que ni yo entiendo muy bien como funciona todo esto.

—¿Se van a casar? —Happy negó con la cabeza —¿Porque no? Mi papa y Carl no se casan porque los niños no se pueden casar con otro niño, pero tu eres una niña y Toby es un niño ¿Porque no se pueden casar?

—Es algo complicado Lizzy, aún eres pequeña para comprender todo esto… y tampoco deberías hacer ese tipo de preguntas — agregó un tanto cansada por la curiosidad de la niña — ¿Te parece si vamos a dormir? —intentó, sin éxito, desviar el tema.

—¿Estas casada con mi papa?

—¿Con alex?

—No, con el no, con mi papa de sangre —Happy se paralizó al instante, era un tema que había evitado, no quería hablar acerca de eso, aún no sabía qué hacer al respecto y hasta ese momento todos habían respetado su decisión.

—¿Te refieres a tu padre biológico? —ella asintió y  Happy deseo que hubiera un manual con respuestas a preguntas como esa, quizás debía pedirle a Toby que escribiera uno, seguramente seria un éxito  —no, no estoy casada con él. Alex y yo nos casamos para que tu pudieras tener el apellido Harper.

—Ahhh —no pareció entender del todo la respuesta, pero no volvió a preguntar —¿Dónde está mi papá de sangre? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—Ya son las 3 de la mañana, ¿Te parece si vamos a dormir? —la niña asintió, la tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la habitación contigua. Ambas se metieron a la cama y Happy esperaba que ella se hubiera olvidado de su pregunta.

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

—Tu tampoco estabas conmigo antes, pensé que tal vez él también iba estar conmigo ahora, ya sabes, como una familia.

—Ya somos una familia. Una familia extraña y un poco disfuncional a veces — agregó con una sonrisa, no recibió más respuestas o preguntas de la niña, al fin se había dormido y Happy suspiro con alivio; no mas preguntas, por esa noche al menos. Pensó en levantarse y seguir con lo que hacía antes, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse cansada, los párpados le pesaban, y estaba demasiado cómoda como para volver a levantarse, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó que el sueño la venciera.

Despertó un par de horas más tarde, debido a la fuerte tos de Lizzy, la niña estaba sentada en una orilla de la cama, su cabello desordenado estaba empapado por el sudor, estaba pálida y tenía grandes ojeras, Happy se movió rápidamente hacia ella y la alcanzó justo en el momento en que comenzaba a vomitar, con una mano la afirmo y con la otra intentó quitarle el cabello de cara.

—¡Me duele! —en cuanto pudo se enderezó y se apoyó en el respaldo de la cama, parecía muy débil, Happy le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano y se dio cuenta de que ardía en fiebre, aunque no le sorprendía —¡Me duele!

—¿Donde? —intentó que la niña la mirara directamente, por algún motivo parecía que no era capaz de comprender sus palabras —Lizzy ¿Donde te duele? — repitió, esta vez modulando más claro y en un tono más alto cada palabra, la niña llevó su mano hasta su vientre, pero no la mantuvo mucho tiempo, ya que una nueva ola de vómitos llegó.

—¡Vamos Doc! — en cuanto la niña había dejado de vomitar, Happy corrió a coger su teléfono y llamar al genio, pero este no contestó la primera llamada, vuelve a intentarlo mientras se vestía, y al quinto tono, Toby respondió la llamada — ¡Doc!, Lizzy está enferma, no para de vomitar y esta ardiendo  en fiebre, dice que le duele el estomago, pero no se muy bien qué parte, está desorientada y creo que esta por perder el conocimiento,  voy al hospital ahora —hablo tan rápido que por un momento dudo que él hubiera entendido.

—¡Happy! ¡Happy! estoy a cinco minutos de tu departamento, espérame ahí — y cortó la llamada, Happy lanzó el teléfono a la cama y volvió a ver a la niña, que había comenzado a perder la conciencia, como ella había predicho, pero una nueva ola de dolor la había reaccionar otra vez. Seis minutos más tarde, Toby entró a la habitación, llevaba una camisa manga corta y un viejo pantalón de deporte.

—Hey —lo saludó Happy, haciéndose a un lado, dejándole espacio para que viera a la niña —¿Corrías una maratón?

—Estaba trotando por el parque, estos músculos no se consiguen de la nada —bromeo mientras tocaba la frente de la Lizzy.

—El parque queda a 4 kilómetros de aquí.

—Lo se — dijo Toby, mientras tocaba el vientre de la niña —¿Lizzy? ¿Puedes entenderme?— esperó la escueta respuesta de la niña — Bien, ¿puedes decirme que parte de duele? —comenzó a hacer presión en algunas partes del estómago, ella se quejaba ante cada toque, hasta que Toby hizo una leve presión en el lado derecho en la parte baja del estomago, entonces gritó —Creo que es una apendicitis.

—¿Crees? — preguntó Happy, sonando más ruda de lo que esperaba.

— Debemos ir a un hospital, la tienen que operar lo antes posible —no esperó una respuesta de Happy, tomó a la niña en brazos y salió de la habitación, en segundos dejó el departamento, Happy le siguió en seguida, tomando su bolso y poniendo algunos documentos dentro. Corrió tras Toby, quien la esperó junto a la camioneta, una vez que le abrió la puerta, se sentó con la niña en brazos y le indicó a Happy que camino tomar, le tomó toda su fuerza física mantener a la niña sujeta y que no cayeran ambos del asiento, Happy avanzó a toda la velocidad posible por las calles de los Ángeles, se pasó varios semáforos en rojo y estuvo a punto de causar un choque entre dos vehículos pequeños, hizo un trayecto de 15 minutos en solo 6.

—Llegamos en tiempo récord —se excusó Happy mientras esperaba a que Toby bajara de la camioneta, fue a tomar a la niña de sus brazos, pero Toby ya estaba caminando, casi corriendo, rumbo al hospital.

—Soy el Doctor Tobias Curtis —dijo nada más llegar al mesón — tiene su apéndice  inflamada, ha presentado fiebre alta y vómitos constantes, además de pérdida parcial de conocimiento, tiene dolor constante y focalizado en el área — la mujer le indicó que entrara por una puerta lateral, mientras llamaba a un par de enfermeros, Happy caminó detrás de ellos hasta llegar a la sala de emergencias, Toby la puso en una camilla, y una enfermera comenzó a tomarle los signos vitales.

—¡Curtis! —una mujer que parecía ser doctora ingreso a la sala,traía el delantal blanco a medio abrochar, al parecer estaba recién llegando al lugar.

—¡Andrea! — dijo Toby —. Tienes que llevarla a pabellón inmediatamente.

—Calma Toby,es el procedimiento,  primero la debo revisar y hacerle algunos … — se vio interrumpida por la enfermera que estaba viendo a Lizzy, había comenzado a convulsionar producto de la fiebre, por primera vez en su vida, Happy no fue realmente consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tanto Toby, como la mujer se habia abalanzado a la camilla, no pudo ver nada mas, de pronto se sintió jalada fuera de la habitación, un enfermero la arrastró fuera y contrario a su naturaleza, ella simplemente se dejo llevar. Una vez que estuvo fuera se apoyó contra una pared, el enfermero que la había arrastrado fuera, le ofreció una silla, y un vaso de agua, negó a ambas ofertas.

Conocía la teoría de la relatividad a la perfección, probablemente la había conocido antes de los seis años, pero esto le parecía absurdo, solo habían pasado tres minutos y a ella le parecían horas, la lucha entre lo racional  y lo irracional, se dijo a sí misma; la razón: los hechos decían que la convulsión había sido una respuesta natural del cuerpo al exceso de temperatura, las probabilidades de alguna consecuencia grave eran bajísimas, además —Toby está con ella — se recordó, preocuparse era totalmente innecesario, y sin embargo, no se sentía tranquila, no podía dejar de pensar en las posibilidades de que algo saliera mal, por mínimas que fueran estas.

—¡Happy! — tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Toby apareció por la puerta —la están llevando a pabellón en este momento. Solo fue una convulsión producto de la fiebre, ya está estable y…

—Lo se, yo solo…

—Entrare con ella al pabellón si eso te tranquiliza —  antes de que preguntara, él respondió  a la pregunta sin formular — Quizás le di a entender a Andrea y a la gerencia que tengo un alto puesto en Seguridad Nacional y que Lizzy es mi hija, así que no dudaran en dejarme entrar.

—Gracias — Toby solo asintió en respuesta, se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos, hasta que él pareció recuperar su capacidad de hablar y moverse, se despidió y volvió a entrar en la sala de urgencias. Happy se quedó sola nuevamente, pero esta vez no pudo permanecer quieta, necesitaba estar en constante movimiento, caminó de un lado al otro en el pasillo, pensó que debía llamar al garaje y avisar que había tenido una emergencia, pero la idea solo se quedo en forma abstracta,  no la concretó, ni siquiera recordaba donde había dejado su teléfono, “No recordar”, era algo que no sucedía de manera muy frecuente, ella era Happy Quinn,  genio prodigio de la mecánica, ella no solía olvidar, y no obstante, ahí estaba, no recordaba donde estaba su teléfono, un pequeño detalle, que le hizo pensar que quizás no era tan imperturbable como había creído.

—¡Happy! — escuchar su nombre la sacó de su ensoñación, busco la dirección de la que venía la voz y se encontró con Paige, que corría hacia ella, y detrás venían Walter, Sylvester y Cabe, los tres con rostros preocupados —¿Que paso con Lizzy?

—¿Qué hacen acá? —su primer pensamiento fue que Toby los había llamado.

—Ni tú ni Toby llegaban al garaje y no contestaban el teléfono, asi que fuimos a ver a Toby y el no estaba en su departamento, pensamos que estaban en tu lugar, fuimos ahí y tampoco estaban, comenzamos a preocuparnos — soltó Sylvester rápidamente —Paige pensó que quizás les había pasado algo, ya sabes… un accidente. Así que buscamos sus nombres en las unidades de emergencia de los hospitales, ¿sabias que es muy fácil hackear  la red de seguridad del hospital? Deberían tener un sistema más seguro, cualquier terrorista o psicópata puede acceder a la información —se calló al ver la mirada de Happy — …buscamos y encontramos el nombre de Lizzy.

—¿Dónde está Toby?

—Esta con Lizzy, lo dejaron entrar, la están operando en este momento.

—¿Por qué no nos llamaste? — Paige se acercó a ella y le dio un leve abrazo, con el menor contacto físico posible, conocía lo suficiente a los genios como para saber que Happy no apreciaría mucho un contacto mayor —¿Como estas tu? —preguntó con sutileza.

— No soy yo la que está ingresada en urgencias — dijo Happy confusa.

— Es normal que estés preocupada o asustada, cuando Ralph estuvo internado en emergencias, yo llore todo el tiempo — la genio seguía sin tener muy claro de que hablaba — Es normal en una madre sufrir o sentir miedo en una situación así.

—Lizzy estará bien, las operaciones productos de la inflamación del apéndice son bastante comunes y poco riesgosas si se realizan a tiempo, un porcentaje de las operaciones fallidas son producto de la ineficiencia de los cirujanos, y… Toby está supervisando la operación —él no lo había dicho de aquella manera, pero ella sabia que asi seria —así que las probabilidades de que algo suceda son mínimas, no soy Sly, pero según mis cálculos,  son de un 0,09%. No tiene sentido preocuparse — explicó a la mujer, la lógica nuevamente había tomado el control, aunque ese leve temor irracional seguía estando presente, solo que un poco más al fondo.

—Happy tiene razón, preocuparse es innecesario —dijo Walter, y Paige lo fulminó con la mirada —Toby puede ser un idiota a veces, pero es un gran medico, mejor de lo que podríamos ser cualquiera de nosotros.

—¿Happy? Solo por curiosidad, aunque estoy seguro de que no quiero conocer la respuesta —dijo Sylvester — ¿Cómo es que Toby logró que lo dejaran ingresar?

—Le hizo creer al personal del hospital que era un miembro importante de seguridad nacional — no quiso decir que el también les había hecho creer que Lizzy era su hija.

—Iré a hablar con la dirección para ver en que tantos problemas se metió — dijo Cabe, antes de marcharse, le pidió a Paige que le comunicara cualquier noticia.

—Walter, necesito tu teléfono — Happy sabía que una vez que Lizzy recuperara la conciencia, sólo habría una persona a la que ansiaría ver. Una vez que tuvo el teléfono del genio en la mano, marcó aquel numero que sabia de memoria, pero Alex no contestó, volvió a intentarlo dos veces más, la tercera optó por dejar un amable mensaje de voz con los detalles de dónde y porqué estaban ahí.

El equipo se instaló en la sala de espera, Walter conversaba en voz baja con Sylvester e intentaban incluir a Happy en la conversación, a petición de Paige quien había salido un momento. Happy le había recalcado a sus compañeros, que no era necesario que se quedaran, pero estos habían insistido en hacerle compañía.  No fue hasta una hora más tarde que Toby volvió a aparecer en el pasillo, no se sorprendió de ver al equipo ahí.

—¿Y?

—Esta bien, ahora está dormida, el sedante dejara de hacer efecto en un par de horas, pero está estable y no hubo ninguna complicación en la operación —se dirigió a la ingeniera —, si quieres puedes entrar a verla —ella asintió, y esperó a que Toby le indicara el camino, no le sorprendió ver que él la seguía, pasaron por un par de puertas y pasillos hasta llegar al ascensor, donde subieron tres pisos y finalmente llegaron a la habitación número 346. Era una habitación blanca e inmaculada como todas las del hospital, solo había una cama y sobre ella estaba Lizzy, cuyo pequeño cuerpo parecía aún más pequeño y débil al tener las mangueras conectadas a sus brazos — en cuanto despierte le quitaran las mangueras y...

—Gracias — lo interrumpió Happy, era algo que necesitaba decir —, por entrar y quedarte con ella — Toby solo hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, no dijo nada más, no había necesidad.

—Despertara dentro de una hora o dos, si quieres puedes quedarte acá hasta que ella despierte, cualquier cosa solo debes llamar — ella había acercado una silla a la cabecera de la cama y se sentó a observar a su hija, con la mano le acomodo el mechón de cabello que se escapaba del improvisado peinado de la niña,  habría apostado a que Toby le había tomado el cabello en un moño apresurado antes de ponerle el gorro de la indumentaria médica — me voy — Toby le recordó su presencia.

—Okay — el genio no supo qué más decir, se quedó en su sitio  más tiempo del necesario, la observó  volver a centrar su atención en la niña y  no pudo hacer más que sonreír, sentía que observaba una escena sumamente íntima, a pesar de haber visto a Happy relacionarse con su hija durante las últimas semanas, la genio había sido ella todo el tiempo, manteniendo las distancias y aunque sonreía, hablaba y jugaba con la niña, a su manera, en ningún momento la había visto con todas sus murallas abajo, como ahora, a pesar de su mirada distante, esta tenía “algo”, era una mirada que él no la había visto utilizar nunca, y le gustaba.

Finalmente Happy se quedó sola en la habitación, mas no estuvo tranquila, sus pensamientos no la dejaban en paz, había tantas cosas que considerar, habia decidido no tomar decisiones que posteriormente pudiera lamentar, decidir, en realidad era una palabra efímera para definir que había dejado algunas cosas de lado por restarles importancia o simplemente porque no quería pensar en ellas. Cuando Alex le había entregado a Lizzy, no había pensando en nada más que ella y la niña, no sabía de familias o padres e hijos, la única familia que conocía era Scorpion y a pesar de que se había reencontrado con su padre hace poco, no es que eso le hubiera enseñado mucho sobre la paternidad; también estaban Paige, Ralph y Drew, el último estaba constantemente intentando conectar con su hijo, mas nunca lograría una conexión como la que tenía Ralph con Scorpion, sus intereses generales eran simplemente demasiado diferentes, Paige en cambio, se había adaptado, aunque Happy reconoció que la mujer no tenía idea de cómo relacionarse con su hijo hasta la llegada de ellos, la razón por la que Ralph era quien era en ese momento, era por el equilibro de tener un punto de apoyo de una persona “normal”, como solían llamar a Paige, que lo empujaba en sus límites, que lo obligaba a no solo desarrollarse intelectualmente, sino también como persona, y tener un punto de apoyo de personas como él, sin Paige, Ralph no iría a la escuela, no conectaría con personas normales, pero sin los genios, Paige seguiría pensando que el niño sufría alguna clase de trastorno del desarrollo, o autismo, como había sido diagnosticado.

¿Que equilibrio tendría Lizzy en su vida?, Happy sabia que si la niña le pedía abandonar la escuela a los seis años, y ser educada por los genios, probablemente lo permitiría,  sabia que la escuela no tenía nada que aportarle intelectualmente a la niña; y ahí estaba su temor central, ella era un genio, recibía sus órdenes de la ciencia y los hechos, sabia que existía mucho más que eso, las emociones también solían ser un fuerte motor, pero para ella no, de pequeña había deseado una familia y sentirse amada, con el paso del tiempo comprendió que no era eso lo que necesitaba, de nada servía que una familia la amara y lo intentara, si el sentimiento no era recíproco, acaban rindiéndose , no fue hasta que llegó Scorpion que hubo un sentimiento recíproco, un sentimiento de pertenencia a algo, una emoción en la que no había pensado en el pasado, antes de ellos, jamás había logrado conectar con otro ser humano. ¿Y si no era capaz de conectar con Lizzy?, nunca había sentido ese temor, emocionalmente solo se había abierto a otra persona, Toby, y aún así no le había permitido conocer todo de ella, lo mantenía a un margen en ciertas áreas, existía un límite, y si algo fallaba, si los sentimientos cambiaban, no pasaba nada, con Lizzy no era igual, era un “Hasta que la muerte los separe” sin posibilidad de disolución.

—Siempre atrapada en tus pensamientos ¿No? —la voz masculina la sobresaltó, por un milisegundo pensó que Toby había vuelto, o nunca se había ido y ella no se había percatado, pero entonces notó que el tono de voz le resultaba conocido, pero no era la voz del genio. Aunque visto de cierta forma tampoco conocía a la persona que estaba frente a ella, no era el mismo hombre que le había entregado de su hija y se había marchado de su casa sin aviso,  su porte elegante no desaparecía, pero de su presencia elegante no quedaba nada, había perdido mucho peso, al punto que la piel parecía pegarse directamente a los huesos, su rostro increíblemente pálido y las ojeras incluso se percibían bajo las gafas de sol, Alex Harper se había vuelto un hombre completamente demacrado.

—Está avanzando mucho más rápido de lo que habíamos pensado, el doctor dice que no me quedan más que un par de meses, a lo sumo un año de vida —  se quitó los lentes y Happy pudo notar que el deterioro físico no era nada comparado con el de su mirada, había perdido aquel brillo que tenía de antaño, la esperanza había desaparecido, era una mirada derrotada —. No te preocupes, no es necesario que digas algo; no necesito datos o estadísticas, tampoco saber de nuevos estudios —.Happy agradeció las palabras, era un momento sumamente incomodo donde a pesar de tratarse de un gran amigo y un tema emocionalmente delicado, simplemente no podía dejar de ser objetiva.

—¿Toby te dijo que entraras?

—Se acercó en cuanto nos vio entrar a Carl y a mi — Happy pensó que el genio seguramente les había explicado todo lo que ella había omitido por teléfono — Me dijo que aún no se permitían visitas…

—Y aún así te dijo que entraras.

—Es una buena persona, me agrada —dijo con una sonrisa insinuante — Todos ellos en realidad, para ser un montón de genios antisociales, no están mal…¡Auch! —se quejo al recibir el pellizco de Happy. —.Aunque admito que habéis mejorado…¡Hey! ¿golpearás nuevamente a un hombre desahuciado? —la regañó al ver que le iba a dar un pellizco nuevamente, la mirada culpable de Happy lo hizo reír — Solo era una broma. Estoy bien, sabia que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, afortunadamente fue más tarde que temprano. ¿Es el ciclo de la vida, no? —no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traviesa se asomara en sus labios — ¿Lloraras por mi?...¡Auch!

—¿Te has vuelto más molesto?

—Sin Lizzy en casa, alguien debe ser el niño.

—¿La extrañas?

—Por supuesto —aún sin las palabras, Happy habría sabido que decía la verdad, aquella mirada enamorada con que observada a la niña  no había desaparecido, mientras la observaba  sus ojos habían recuperado un poco de aquel brillo —.Pero, no quiero que me vea así. Nosotros teníamos un trato, durante cada visita médica, cada examen, cada análisis, sabia que esto iba a pasar. La personas religiosas normalmente decimos que los hijos son un préstamo de Dios, para mi, Lizzy fue un préstamo de una amiga, el tiempo pasaba y yo sabia que el momento de devolverla ti se acercaba, y… te odie Happy, muchas veces te odie por ser como eras, te odie porque no podías ser una persona normal, odie a Dios por permitir que enfermara, odie a Carl por haberse enamorado de mi y me odie a mi mismo por haberme enamorado de él. Me pasé muchas noches en vela pensando cómo sería la vida de Lizzy contigo, me pregunté si realmente serias capaz de amarla — Happy pudo ver la culpa en su mirada —. Pensé en romper nuestro trato —confesó finalmente —.Pensé en no devolverte a Lizzy, pensé en Carl, que él cuidaría de Lizzy, la ama tanto como yo. Se que si tu pensabas que él era una mejor opción para ella, aceptarías. Pero entonces me daba cuenta de que parte de darle lo mejor a ella es dejar de tomar decisiones egoístas.

—Tu no fuiste egoísta — quiso decir que ella sí lo había sido, pero en su lugar solo se quedo en silencio.

—Si lo fui, yo siempre quise ser padre, y vi la oportunidad. Un amigo de verdad te habría convencido de que eras capaz de enfrentar todo eso, te habría apoyado a seguir con ella y en su lugar yo acepte que me la entregaras.

—No, no es así  — no era algo que la hiciera sentir orgullosa —. Yo no podía entonces. No solo no sabia cómo, quedarme con ella hubiera sido una especie de experimento para saber a dónde irían a parar las cosas, y ella merecía mucho más que eso.

— Tu y tu lógica irrefutable — se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, Alex había traído una silla junto a la de Happy —.Además has cambiado, las cosas ya no son como eran cuando ella nació, te mereces, en realidad, ella merece esta oportunidad, ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?

—Podría caer en la madriguera, olvidarla y que muera de inanición;  podría olvidar recogerla en la escuela; algún idiota que cayó por culpa de Scorpion podría secuestrarla; algún mafioso que hayamos ayudado a arrestar…

—Oh cállate — la interrumpió, no sabia si ella hablaba en serio o solo bromeaba, esperaba de todo corazón que fuera lo último —. Además estas aquí, Lizzy está inconsciente, no despertara hasta dentro de una hora mínimo, no puede oírte, no puede verte y no puede sentirte, ¿Por que estas aquí? ¿será que no querías que se sintiera sola? estás acá para darle apoyo emocional, yendo contra tu propia lógica. Eso es dulce, es…humano.

—¿Es un insulto o un halago?

—Hay otra cosa de la que quería hablarte — su tono de voz y su postura cambiaron —. Carl no esta de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero…lo que él quiera legalmente no tiene valor, tu eres mi esposa legalmente, la única persona que podrá decidir entonces serás tú. Y yo…

— Lo se, conozco tu opinión y decisión al respecto. No quieres ser entubado y no quieres ser mantenido con vida de forma artificial…

—Gracias — luego de eso volvieron a su estado de silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos, finalmente Happy se levantó para ir por un café, dejando al hombre solo con sus pensamientos.Se tomo su tiempo en la cafetería, y no le extraño que Paige llegara a su lado solo para preguntar como estaba Lizzy, además de decirle que debían volver al garaje, ya que le habían dado un caso urgente a Cabe, aunque también seria algo rápido, prometió que estarían de vuelta lo antes posible.

—Toby fue a su departamento a cambiarse de ropa,  Carl lo llevó en su auto, dijeron que estarían de vuelta pronto. Ella solo asintió en respuesta, tomó su café y camino de vuelta a la habitación,  los ascensores estaban ocupados y opto por subir por las escaleras, se sorprendió al encontrarse a Walter sentado en el pasillo fuera de la habitación, tenía el computador en sus piernas y tecleaba rápidamente.

—¿Que haces?

—Afinó los detalles de un software de rastreo conectado a un microchip que puede esconderse en lugares insospechados como collares de mascotas, o incluso en joyería. Necesito tu ayuda con el hardware, por algún motivo la señal no se emite correctamente. Necesito que lo revises… — sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla agregó —.Cuando Lizzy salga del hospital por supuesto Toby dijo que deberías quedar con ella un par de días luego de que salga del hospital, deberá guardar reposo.

—Si me dejas el microchip puedo trabajar acá mientras ella duerme, pero, mi pregunta era porqué estás aquí, el resto ya se fue — por un momento Happy temió que  el genio se hubiera perdido en su mente y no se hubiera percatado de lo que pasaba alrededor.

—Paige dijo que alguien debe quedarse en caso de que suceda algo, ya sabes, para mantenerlos informado —explicó—. Sylvester no quería quedarse solo acá, Toby debía ir a cambiarse, realmente apestaba, y Paige debía recoger a Ralph.

—¿Y el caso?

— No es gran cosa, Sylvester y Cabe se ocuparan de ello, me llamaran en caso de ser necesario —no había mucho más que decir, por lo que Happy entró a la habitación y se encontró con Alex hablando con Lizzy, ella había despertado durante su ausencia. Ella llamó a la enfermera, que apareció en la habitación un par de minutos más tarde y tras ella la doctora que había revisado a Lizzy en primer lugar, con ayuda de la enfermera revisó a la niña y tras unos minutos le dio un par de indicaciones a Happy, prometiendo volver al día siguiente.

—Aunque supongo que teniendo al Doctor Curtis no es muy necesaria mi presencia — agregó antes de salir, aunque no parecía molesta luego agregó — Y dile que ya se que me mintió para que lo dejara entrar, y yo odio que me mientan —luego de eso se marchó, y en unos segundos Walter entró a la habitación.

—Todo esta bien, solo vino a verificar el estado de Lizzy,  despertó hace unos minutos — explicó Happy a Walter, mientras Alex retocaba el cabello de la niña.

—Bien, le avisare a los demás — dijo Walter abandonando nuevamente la habitación.

—¿Mamá? —se acercó inmediatamente a la cama, la niña la observaba sonriente, había despertado de muy buen humor, a pesar de que aún se sentía un tanto adolorida —¿Que paso? ¿Me puse mal?

— Si, pero ya paso, ahora solo debes guardar reposo, para que no se abra la herida y podamos ir a casa en un par de días —Happy tomó su lugar en la silla en que había estado anteriormente, mientras Alex estaba sentado cómodamente en la cabecera de la cama, con una de sus manos sostenía la de la niña, mientras con la otra le acariciaba la cabeza.

—¿Tú también vendrás? —preguntó al hombre, ambos adultos se miraron y él optó por tomar la palabra, de manera sutil volvió a explicarle a Lizzy la situación — ¿Vas a morir? ¿Morirás de verdad? ¿Así como el abuelo? — el hombre habló con toda la calma que pudo, explicó de la manera más simple posible, y Happy solo observaba en silencio, se sentía como una intrusa observando aquella escena tan íntima, entre padre e hija, no importaba que dijeran el adn, él había logrado conectarse con la niña, como probablemente ninguno de sus padres biológicos podría. Solo para centrarse en otra cosa, revisó su teléfono, había decenas de llamadas perdidas del equipo y del garaje, pero las últimas eran recientes e inmediatamente luego de estas, había un par de llamadas de su padre; haciendo señas a Alex, abandonó la habitación para realizar una llamada, pero al salir se encontró de frente a Walter, intentando frenar a Patrick, el hombre parecía nervioso y balbuceaba el nombre de Happy.

—¿Que pasa? —el hombre se quedó quieto en cuanto escucho su voz, la miró incrédulo.

—Creo que ha habido una pequeña confusión —explicó Walter.

—Llame al garaje, y me dijeron que estaban en el hospital desde la mañana, te llame y no me contestabas y… pensé que te había sucedido algo.

—Estoy bien —este era otro detalle que había postergado con el paso de los días, su padre aún no conocía la existencia de su hija, había postergado aquella conversación, Toby le había dado una lista de razones psicológicas para esto, sin embargo ella lo ignoró.

—¿Entonces…?

—Hace más de cinco años yo… — y ese fue el inicio de una de las tantas conversaciones que tenía pendiente, esperaba que las que seguían fueran más simples, cuando entregó a Lizzy  lo hizo porque era lo mejor para ella, ahora estaba retrasando ciertas conversaciones, solo por egoísmo.


	8. El señor de las flores. Parte 1.

—¿Entonces…?   
  
—Hace más de cinco años yo… — y ese fue el inicio de una de las tantas conversaciones que tenía pendiente, esperaba que las que seguían fueran más simples, cuando entregó a Lizzy  lo hizo porque era lo mejor para ella, las cosas habían cambiado, y había muchas  conversaciones pendientes, y las había retrasado solo por egoísmo, y miedo.   
  
El encuentro entre abuelo y nieta fue sumamente emotivo para los participantes, Patrick estaba sumamente emocionado, y toda la conmoción fue quedando a un lado ante la súbita energía de la niña, que en cuanto supo quien era no dudo en ponerlo al tanto de su vida, sus gustos y disgustos. Mientras ella hablaba contando extrañas anécdotas, Alex hacia alguna acotación o explicaba las cosas como realmente habían sido. Los tres reían y hablaban animadamente. El perfecto ejemplo de familia feliz. Happy los observaba desde la puerta, memorizaba cada una de las anécdotas de la niña y sus reacciones. En un principio pensó en dejarles su espacio y abandonar el lugar, no obstante se quedó prendada de la imagen y no pudo más que observar.    
  
  
Los días en el hospital pasaron rápidamente, y el alta médica implicó también una nueva despedida, Alex, Carl y Lizzy se despidieron entre lágrimas, aunque minutos después la niña reía nuevamente, gracias a Toby y a Patrick, que aliviaron la tensión del momento. A petición de Toby, apoyado por paige, Walter dió dos semanas libres a Happy, para que esta pudiera quedarse en casa cuidando de Lizzy. Pero no pasaron más de tres días cuando ambas estaban nuevamente en el garaje. Aunque Happy dejo alguno de sus proyectos de lado, para iniciar algunos nuevos con su hija, eran cosas pequeñas desde origamis, construcciones de Legos hasta mini robots con circuitos simples; a veces Toby, Sly o Ralph, incluso Cabe, se unían a ellas, el matemático había intentado en un par de ocasiones que el líder de Scorpion se uniera a sus juegos, pero este siempre declinaba la invitación alegando que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente y que no tenía tiempo para juegos. Era evidente para todos, incluso para los genios, que Walter intentaba evitar a la niña, al igual que todos, la había recibido con los brazos abiertos, pero no se acercaba a ella, ni ella a él, la pequeña se mostraba abierta y habladora con todos, pero con el genio no cruzaba más de un par de palabras, lo mantenía siempre al margen.  Si bien lo notaban, nadie decía algo al respecto, ni siquiera Toby, quien tenía su hipótesis al respecto, pero no había hablado de ello.    
  
  
Tras un par de minuciosas —y nada legales—  investigaciones, Happy finalmente había escogido una escuela para Lizzy. Estaba convenientemente a una corta distancia de la escuela de Ralph y cerca del taller de su padre, quien se había ofrecido voluntariamente para retirar a ambos niños de la escuela y llevarlos al garaje cuando fuera necesario.  Happy había acordado con Walter que Lizzy permanecería en el garaje después de la escuela, al menos durante dos meses, luego comenzaría a buscar una niñera,  pero eso llevaría tiempo, ya que no podía meter a cualquier persona en su departamento, y mucho menos en la vida de una niña que no entendía el concepto de guardar un secreto, y estando en el garaje veía o escuchaba muchas cosas. De momento se apoyaría en el equipo y en Patrick, que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer de niñero.    
  
  
Aquel día se cumplía una semana del ingreso a la escuela de Lizzy y Happy tendría una pequeña entrevista con la profesora, antes del ingreso a clases, para  hablar sobre cómo había sido aquella primera semana. Normalmente Toby la hubiera acompañado, pero luego de que éste cuestionara y criticara duramente cada uno de los métodos de la profesora, frente a esta, y durante la primera entrevista, no creía que fuera a ser bien recibido. Sylvester también hubiera sido un buen apoyo, al menos moralmente, pero probablemente tampoco sería bien recibido, no después de haber buscado y encontrado todos los problemas de infraestructura de la escuela,  haber hecho un informe con ellos y la manera de solucionarlo, enviándolo posteriormente a la dirección de la escuela, todo eso en los cuarenta minutos que estuvo en la escuela, mientras Happy y Toby tenían la primera entrevista de admisión.  No era que a Happy realmente le importara lo que la maestra creía de ellos, pero hasta ella se daba cuenta de que era mejor no importunarla más, ella misma se había sorprendió cuando habían aceptado a Lizzy en la escuela.   
  
  
—No veo el problema — los tres genios que estaban aquella mañana en el garaje, alzaron la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Happy, no se oía molesta, pero por su tono de voz, estaba muy cerca de estarlo. Entró abriendo la puerta de golpe, y caminó de prisa hasta su mesa de trabajo, dejando detrás a Paige, que parecía frustrada.   
  
  
—No puede llamar tonto a un maestro —dijo Paige con cansancio. Se paró frente al escritorio de Happy, mientras esta comenzaba a ordenar sus herramientas, ignorándola.  Tanto Toby como Sylvester estaban atentos a ambas mujeres, las seguian con la mirada, y escuchaban cada palabra.    
  
  
—Técnicamente no lo llamó tonto —, se excusó Happy, sin levantar la mirada de sus herramientas.   
  
  
—Le dijo, ¡a un maestro!, que su coeficiente intelectual inferior —hizo especial énfasis en esta última palabra—, era el de una persona promedio.   
  
  
—Te lo decimos todo el tiempo —interrumpió Toby, mirando desconcertado a la mujer. No comprendía dónde estaba la ofensa.    
  
  
—Es la verdad, si su coeficiente intelectual fuera más alto, o el de un genio, no sería un maestro de primaria —. Intervino Walter desde su escritorio. —Ella solo le dijo una verdad evidente, ¿Porque se ofendería?   
  
  
— No deja de ser ofensivo.   
  
  
—¿Qué dijo la maestra? —Sylvester miraba a ambas mujeres alternativamente.   
  
  
—Dijo que Lizzy tiene serios problemas para relacionarse con sus pares y entender ciertas normas sociales, que a su edad ya debería entender, que pierde rápidamente el interés en juegos acorde a su nivel, no respeta grados de autoridad. Y ...— miró a Happy, buscando alguna señal que le indicara que no debía hablar, pero esta parecía indiferente —.  La maestra cree que quizás sería bueno que Lizzy fuera con algún especialista que la ayude con todo eso.    
  
  
—Toby puede ayudar. Es un psiquiatra de Harvard —. Sylvester habló con rapidez —. Sabe muchas cosas sobre el comportamiento humano.    
  
  
—Toby sabe la teoría, pero no lo lleva a la práctica —. Explicó Paige con sutileza —.  Y Lizzy está en la edad perfecta para que reciba ayuda.   
  
  
—¿Ayuda? —la mirada indiferente de Happy dio paso a un mirada de furia —. Lo dices como si hubiera algo malo con ella.    
  
  
—Ninguno de nosotros recibió ese tipo de ayuda —acotó Walter, aunque en cuanto terminó de hablar, se arrepintió, ya que la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada.   
  
  
—¿Y cómo resultó eso? —. Paige se dejó llevar por el calor del momento, no se percató  a tiempo del efecto de sus palabras —. Ustedes no recibieron ayuda necesaria de niños, y acabaron trabajando en un garaje sin mucho futuro por delante, solo por que no podían adaptarse a su entorno, pero ahora han mejorado, se han hecho más …   
  
  
—¿Mejorado? —Happy golpeó el escritorio con ambos puños. Sylvester lanzó gemido y miró desesperadamente a Toby y a Walter, esperando que alguno interviniera, antes de que que Happy hablará, o hiciera, algo más de la cuenta —.  ¿Por qué nosotros debemos cambiar y adaptarnos? —la apuntó con un dedo —¿Por que debemos “adaptarnos”?  ¿Por qué nosotros debemos cambiar? Por qué no las personas normales y estúpidas como tú no se adaptan a nosotros?    
  
  
— Esta estúpida les ayudó a salir del hoyo en que estaban.   
  
  
— ¿Hoyo en que estábamos?  ¿En serio crees que fuiste tú quien nos saco de ahi? —, la falta de furia en la voz de Happy fue lo que más asustó a Sylvester, sabía perfectamente qué quería decir —. ¿En serio? La única razón por la que acabaste siendo parte de Scorpion es porque te metiste en la cabeza de Walter ...y porque  Ralph es un genio.   
  
  
—¡Happy! —Cabe se acercó corriendo a ellas, al ver que ninguno de los genios reaccionaba para detener aquello que iba de mal en peor —.¿Qué está pasando aquí?    
  
  
—Nada —respondió Happy, dejó sus herramientas en la mesa y camino a la cocina, donde se sirvió un café  y desapareció de la vista de los demás.   
  
  
—¡¿Paige?! —el hombre de seguridad Nacional la miró, pero esta se encogió de hombros y caminó a su escritorio, aunque a Cabe no le pasó desapercibido un par de lágrimas que cayeron por la mejilla de la mujer —. Ve a ver a Happy, yo hablaré con Paige —. Sabía mejor que cualquiera de ellos cómo se sentiría la chica, después de todo también trabajaba con los genios, y nadie mejor que el psiquiatra para hablar con la ingeniera.   
  
  
Toby subió a la azotea, sabía  que ella estaría ahí, y efectivamente así era. Estaba apoyada en el borde del edificio,con su cuerpo recargado en el muro y mirando a un punto fijo en el horizonte. No parecía haberse percatado de la presencia del genio, pero este la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era más que una fachada, probando el terreno se acercó a ella, se paró justo a su lado y de igual forma se apoyó en el muro. Esperó  que fuera ella quien hablara, pero los segundos pasaban y ella seguía abstraída en el paisaje.   
  
  
— Ha sido una mañana muy interesante — inmediatamente sintió el puño de la chica en su hombro —. ¡Auch! —, se quejó exageradamente —. ¿Que dijimos de los golpes? —, preguntó lentamente, como quien le hace una pregunta a un niño pequeño.    
  
  
—Idiota.   
  
  
—¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó abajo? —un deja vu llegó a su mente, un tiempo atrás ya habían estado ambos ahí, exactamente en la misma posición, uno junto al otro en la azotea, lanzando avioncitos de papel.    
  
  
— No.    
  
  
—Okay —. Tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas y con suavidad comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre ella, haciendo formas aleatorias. Sabía que su contacto la reconfortaba, aunque ella lo negara. Durante las noches, ella solía acurrucarse a su lado, ponía su cabeza en su hombro y pasaba su brazo sobre él, y ahí se quedaba, incluso dormida. Para el genio fue una sorpresa que ella durmiera toda la noche en la misma posición, en un principio él había esperado  que ella fuera un desastre a la hora de dormir, de esas personas que despiertan en una posición totalmente diferente a la que tenían cuando se durmieron, pero era al contrario, y lo más probable era que se debiera a su infancia y adolescencia silenciosa y solitaria.    
  
  
— Habla —. Dijo tras observar lo que le costaba al psiquiatra mantener la boca cerrada.   
  
  
—Te han juzgado toda tu vida, no solo a ti, a todos. Jamás nos ha importado demasiado — agregó con desinterés —. Familiares, profesores, Psicólogos, Doctores. Siempre preguntando qué había de malo con nosotros, por que no hablábamos como los demás, porque nuestros intereses eran diferentes... okay okay ya voy al punto. De adultos eso no ha cambiado, Paige es un constante recordatorio de ello, intentando hacer que actuemos de manera más normal —, hizo un par de comillas con sus dedos para recalcar la última palabra —. Pero, ahora es diferente. No se trata de nosotros, se trata de Lizzy. Sientes que de algún modo la están juzgando, que quieren moldearla para que sea un tipo de persona normal y funcional. Y tú, como toda una mamá leona, saldrás en su defensa. ¡Y! —agregó antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más —. Paige es la representación de ese mundo normal que estará constantemente pidiéndole cambiar. Es por eso que has estado más a la defensiva con ella.   
  
  
—No he estado a la defensiva. Es solo... —lanzó un suspiro  y negó con la cabeza antes de continuar —. ¿Tan malo sería que fuera como nosotros?   
  
  
—Yo, al igual que tú, Sylvester y Walter, soy feliz con esto —, extendió sus brazos y movió sus manos en un círculo alrededor de él, señalando el garaje —, con lo que hemos logrado y con esta extraña y disfuncional familia. Pero, no sabemos cómo será para Lizzy, o para Ralph, llegará un momento en que nosotros ya no tengamos algo que ofrecerle, porque somos demasiado ancianos o porque estamos muertos.    
  
  
—Crees que debería llevarla con un especialista.    
  
  
—Como profesional si —, Toby la miraba a ella, y ella seguía mirando al horizonte.   
  
  
—¿Y la tuya Toby? ¿Cual es tu opinión?    
  
  
—Que deberías mandar  la escuela a la mierda y educarla en casa.   
  
  
—Sería mucho más fácil —. Sin previo aviso se acercó al genio y se apoyó en su pecho, mientras sus manos se agarraban de la chaqueta de él.   
  
  
—Sería el camino facil y tu y yo sabemos que a ti no te gustan las cosas simples —. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la mujer, amaba como sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, como sus ideas se complementaban mutuamente, como podían llegar a la misma conclusión, todo eso, eran pequeños detalles que le recordaban porque la amaba tanto —Pero, sabes que aquí estoy para apoyarte. Para seguirte a donde vayas.    
  
  
—Eso es…acoso.   
  
  
—¡Oh vamos! — se quejó intentando ocultar una sonrisa —. ¿Y respecto a Paige?   
  
  
—Nada de lo que dije fue mentira — Toby la alejó para mirarla directamente a los ojos, un contacto  un tanto incómodo para ambos, pero necesario —. Quizás no debí decirlo de esa manera.    
  
  
—Buena chica.   
  
  
—¡Auch! — Happy le golpeó con un puño en el hombro.   
  
  
—¡Elías está aquí! — Sylvester asomó su cabeza por la puerta, temía lo que fuera a encontrar en la azotea, afortunadamente estos solo hablaban.    
  
  
— Vamos —. Ambos fueron tras Sylvester. Al llegar a la planta baja vieron a Walter hablar con el hombre, este decía algo y el genio asentía.   
  
  
Los genios tomaron lugar junto a Cabe y a Paige, quien miró de reojo a la ingeniera, pero esta estaba absorta intentando descifrar qué decían los hombres y no lo notó.  Finalmente Walter les comunicó que el empresario requería de los servicios de Scorpion, puntualmente necesitaba de Happy y Sylvester, por lo que no era necesario que todo el equipo viajara. El problema se presentó cuando Elías explicó que el trabajo debía realizarse en otra ciudad y no estarían de vuelta hasta la noche.   
  
  
—Debo estar de vuelta antes de que Lizzy salga de la escuela. Considerando el tiempo de viaje, lo que tardaré en revisar y reparar los motores. No estaremos de vuelta hasta tres horas después de que ella haya salido —. Se excusó.   
  
  
—Yo puedo recogerla en la escuela —sugirió Toby —, y luego la traeré al garaje hasta que llegues.   
  
  
—Okay —respondió Happy tras pensarlo. No era que desconfiara de Toby, no pensaba que podría sucederle algo a la niña, solo se sentía un poco decepcionada de no ser ella quien buscará la niña tras salir de la escuela, y quien tendría que escuchar durante todo el viaje la emoción exagerada en la voz de Lizzy, quien permanecía totalmente ajena a los problemas que generaba a los maestros o entre los mismos niños.     
  
  
—El pase especial lo tengo yo —dijo Paige señalando su escritorio. El pase era una especie de tarjeta que otorgaba la escuela para cuando alguien ajeno a los padres retiraba al menor de la escuela. Happy se lo había entregado a Paige para que esta lo mantuviera en el garaje en caso de cualquier eventualidad.   
  
  
Quedó decidido que Toby esperaría a Lizzy y luego la llevaría al garaje, no fue necesario que Happy le recordara la rutina de la niña, o que está aún debía mantener una dieta liviana, él lo sabía, después e todo pasaba gran parte de sus días con ellas, y el resto del equipo claro. Happy y Sylvester comenzaron a preparar las herramientas que debían llevar. Estaba organizando las llaves dentro de su bolso cuando Toby se acercó y se paró junto a su mesa de trabajo, permaneció ahí, en silencio hasta que Happy ya no lo pudo ignorar.   
  
  
—¡¿Que?! — en respuesta el genio solo miro a la rubia, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, digitando algunas cosas en la computadora. Abrió los ojos exageradamente y con la boca hizo señas para que se dirigiera a la otra mujer, pero Happy solo se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo que no sabía a qué se refería.    
  
  
—Ve y discúlpate — dijo finalmente —. Ni siquiera debe ser una disculpa sincera. Solo di “Lo siento” y ya.   
  
  
—Pero no lo lamento.    
  
  
—Lo se, pero Paige no piensa como nosotros. A pesar de que no lo diga, el que le dijeras eso para ella es una muestra de que no sientes aprecio por ella. Y yo se que a pesar de todo, no quieres que ella se sienta así. Igual tienes algo de aprecio por ella, así como lo tuviste por Carl, Ray, Tim.   
  
  
—O Fuller.    
  
  
—No creo que debas mencionar que es tan importante como una mascota. Solo ve —. Prácticamente tuvo que empujarla para que caminara al escritorio de Paige, mientras el observaba sin disimulo la escena.   
  
  
—¡Hey! —Happy habló en un tono tan bajo que alguien que no la conociera creería que estaba  avergonzada, pero Paige la conocía lo suficiente —. Escucha yo… Sin importar cómo o porqué  llegaste al equipo, y que no seas un genio. Eres una parte importante de Scorpion y debes saberlo.   
  
  
—¿Eso es una disculpa? —, Happy movió la cabeza afirmativamente —.¿Toby te envío? —ella nuevamente asintió.   
  
  
— Pero es lo que creo —. Se justificó la genio.   
  
  
—Disculpa aceptada.   
  
  
—¿Eso es todo? ¿Estamos bien? —preguntó Happy con precaución. Al ver que la mujer asintió, se giró y sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban.   
  
  
—¿Ves que no era difícil? — Toby le preguntó a Happy en cuanto esta paso por su lado, en respuesta recibió otro golpe en el antebrazo.   
  
  
Un par de minutos después  Happy y Sylvester se marchaban junto al empresario, mientras Toby discutía afanosamente con Cabe en un rincón, hablaba en voz baja y parecía suplicarle algo al agente de seguridad Nacional, quien en un principio negaba efusivamente y a medida que el genio hablaba él parecía  relajarse  y ceder cada vez un poco más a las peticiones del genio. Cabe Gallo pensó que estaba siendo demasiado consentidor con los genios, pero luego de un par de súplicas finalmente accedió a las peticiones del genio, sabía que esto le conllevaría problemas, con Walter, con Happy, probablemente hasta con seguridad Nacional.   
  
  
—¿Qué le pasa a Cabe? —preguntó Paige a Toby, en cuanto terminó de hablar con el agente, quien inmediatamente y sin despedirse siquiera abandonó el lugar. El genio sólo se encogió de hombros y fue a su escritorio, esperando que Cabe pudiera conseguir lo que le había pedido.     
  
  
A las 11 am en punto el teléfono de Toby comenzó a sonar, tanto Walter como Paige notaron la emoción en su rostro, sus ojos se ampliaron al máximo mientras escuchaba a su interlocutor, cortó la llamada y rápidamente se puso la chaqueta y tomó su bolso.   
  
  
—Jefe, me tomaré el día, y me llevo el auto de la compañía —, se quedó parado frente a Walter, esperando que el genio, que aún estaba un tanto confuso por la repentina petición, le entregara las llaves. Una vez que las tuvo en sus manos, salió rápidamente del lugar.   
  
  
—¿Que acaba de pasar con Toby? — preguntó Paige, Walter iba a responder  cuando Toby entró nuevamente al garaje, caminó a paso rápido hasta el escritorio de Paige y tomó algo.   
  
  
—Pensándolo bien tú deberías venir conmigo — dijo mirando a la mujer —. Ahora. Te explico en el camino —. La mujer fue a tomar su cartera y su chaqueta, sabía que hacer preguntas era inútil —. Y...Walter.   
  
  
—¿Que? —respondió sin poner mucha atención al genio, su atención estaba focalizada en la mujer que arreglaba su cabello, unos metros más allá.   
  
  
—Debes retirar a Lizzy de la escuela. Necesitas esto —dejó en la mesa el pase especial que Paige había mantenido en su escritorio. Rápidamente caminó hasta la mujer, la tomó del brazo y ambos abandonaron el lugar.   
  
  
—¡¿Que?! —Walter reaccionó en cuanto los dos ya habían abandonado el garaje, quiso ir tras ellos, pero inmediatamente escuchó el sonido del motor al arrancar el vehículo. ¡¿En qué pensaba Toby?! ¿Como se suponía que él cuidaría a la niña?, había estado en contacto con otros niños a lo largo de su vida, especialmente cuando él era uno de ellos, y las cosas no habían resultado del todo bien.  No le había costado del todo hablar con los niños que había conocido mediante su trabajo en Scorpion, especialmente con Ralph, pero Lizzy era diferente, era feliz, energética y  extrovertida, cuando se sentía a gusto, y con él claramente no se sentía así, de lo contrario, estaba alerta, callada y quieta, era extremadamente silenciosa y la podía perder de vista fácilmente, Happy lo mataría.   
  
  
Intentó desesperadamente contactar con Patrick, quien respondió a la sexta llamada  y le dijo que tenía compromisos previos con un proveedor importante del taller,  que no podía dejar de asistir, pero que si realmente era necesario podía aplazarlo e ir por su nieta, no obstante y a pesar de que quería lo contrario, Walter denegó su ofrecimiento. Tras repasar una y otra vez la lista de sus contactos telefónicos decidió llamar a Happy y preguntarle si volverían pronto, esta no contestó la llamada, pero minutos más tarde recibió un mensaje de texto que decía “Toby ya me dijo que él y Paige fueron a un trabajo fuera de la ciudad. Y que te ofreciste a cuidar de Lizzy (se que mintió), hasta que llegáramos. Solo encargate de que haga la tarea”. Suspiró resignado, marcó la alarma en su teléfono y comenzó a adelantar todo el trabajo posible. Algo le decía que no sería una tarde productiva.   
  
  
Mientras tanto Toby y Paige permanecían en silencio en el auto, iban al límite de velocidad permitido, el genio se había negado a emitir palabra alguna aún, hacía caso omiso de las preguntas de la mujer, quien se había resignado y solo observaba el paisaje a través de la ventana y a ratos observaba de manera nostálgica la silla de autos para niños que estaba en el asiento trasero.   
  
  
—Ralph nunca tuvo una de esas —Paige rompió el silencio mientras observaba nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor.   
  
  
—¿Por qué?   
  
  
—Madre soltera, el sueldo de camarera no me permitía conseguir una. Fue hace mucho tiempo.   
  
  
—Esa mirada nostálgica … ¿Piensas en tener más hijos? —Toby desvío la mirada de la carretera para observar su reacción —.¿Con Walter tal vez?    
  
  
—¡¿Que?!  ¡Noo! —la efusividad con que lo negó dio la razón a Toby, que solo alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad —. ¿Cómo irá Walter a buscar a Lizzy si te has traído su auto?    
  
  
—Un brusco cambio de tema, pero tienes un punto —comentó apretando fuertemente sus labios al terminar de hablar —. Supongo que tendrá que coger un bus, o un taxi —dijo finalmente de manera desinteresada.   
  
  
—¿Walter y Lizzy? ¿En un bus público?    
  
  
—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —. La voz de Toby se oía incluso un tanto divertida —.Lizzy conoce la dirección del garaje, del departamento de Happy, del mío e incluso conoce las direcciones tuya, de Cabe y de Sylvester. También conoce todos nuestros números telefónicos y en caso de que suceda algo y no pueda contactar a alguno de nosotros ella sabe que debe pedir que avisen a Katherine, vicedirectora de seguridad Nacional o simplemente contactar con seguridad Nacional.    
  
  
—No temía por ella —. Ambos rieron ante la perspectiva de Walter como niñero, intentando usar el autobús público, mientras intentaba que la niña no se alejara de él.   
  
  
—Walter no lo hará tan mal, increíblemente los niños no se le dan tan mal, sino mira a Ralph.  Es un buen prospecto de padre… dentro de lo que puede.   
  
  
—Lizzy es diferente a Ralph. Y a ella no parece gustarle mucho Walter.     
  
  
—En realidad no es que a ella no le guste Walter, solo percibe la incomodidad de Walter al no saber relacionarse con ella. Y Happy tampoco ha ayudado a que esos dos se lleven bien, quizás sin otra persona por ahí se hagan amigos.   
  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que Happy no ha ayudado?     
  
  
—Bueno… Lizzy ha estado en contacto con todos en el garaje, juega y se siente cómoda en el lugar, le gusta sentarse junto a Sylvester, o a veces se pasa horas en mi escritorio, no fue así el primer día que vino.  Nosotros la dejamos ser, decidir que le le gustaba, jamás ninguno le dijo no puedes sentarte ahí o no hables, aunque a veces en serio quisiera que se callara. En cambio cuando Lizzy  se acerca a Walter, Happy la frena, aún no se si consciente o inconscientemente, pero le pide que no lo moleste, o le dice que está trabajando en algo peligroso, la mantiene al margen.    
  
  
—¿Happy no quiere que Walter se relacione con Lizzy? Eso es absurdo, se ven el garaje a diario y...— tras sus palabras, Paige comenzó a recordar algunas escenas como las mencionadas por Toby, siempre había creído que era una coincidencia, pero ahora que el genio lo decía, le parecía que tenía razón, Happy evitaba deliberadamente el contacto entre el líder de Scorpion y su hija, ¿Porque?    
  
  
—Es complicado. Creo que de algún modo Happy inconscientemente los ha relacionado, a Walter y a tí, con los dos grandes conflictos que enfrentara Lizzy, ella quiere ayudarla, pero no sabe cómo o si siquiera es necesaria ayuda.   
  
  
—¿Walter y yo?   
  
  
—Walter representa el  camino del genio, con todos sus altibajos, mientras tú representas aquella sociedad egoísta y oprimente que quiere que el genio cambie y se adapte — explicó rápidamente.   
  
  
—¿Porque yo soy la sociedad egoísta y oprimente? —Paige dejó de mirar al genio y enfocó su mirada en algún punto lejano —. Nunca terminaré de agradarle a Happy —. Aseguró mientras venía a su mente cierta conversación telefónica que habían tenido a raíz de la desaparición de Walter, hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.   
  
  
—Si le agradas… más que otras personas. Y eso es bastante bueno —. Comentó Toby —. Happy y tu siempre serán polos opuestos. De algún modo tú representas lo que la sociedad siempre espero de ella, o de cualquier mujer. Lo que se espera de una mujer. Un estereotipo. Eres esa mujer sociable, feliz, buena ama de casa, buena madre, la mujer que se mantiene linda, que cuida su apariencia, eres esa chica que todos admiraban en la escuela, las chicas la envidiaban y los chicos la deseaban. Eres… eres lo que cada familia de acogida, lo que cada maestro esperaba que Happy fuera.    
  
  
—Happy es una chica muy linda, inteligente y segura de sí misma…   
  
  
—Lo se, por eso la amo —Toby sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras de su copiloto —. No he dicho que a ella le importe, dije que ustedes son polos opuestos. Happy jamás será tu amiga en el sentido convencional de la palabra, la gente normal tiende a tener un concepto bastante sobrevalorado de una amistad. Sin embargo, ella siempre estará ahí para ti, ella te confiaría su vida, ¿No es eso más importante?    
  
  
—Supongo que sí —admitió.   
  
  
—Gran parte del concepto de amistad que suele tener la gente normal está basado en normas sociales y eso no se nos da bien a nosotros los genios.    
  
  
—Lo se.   
  
  
—Desde que Lizzy llegó, tu actitud también ha  cambiado — dijo Toby  súbitamente —. Walter, Sylvester y yo, especialmente yo, teníamos motivos para enfadarnos, sentirnos traicionado o hasta culpables. Éramos amigos entonces, somos amigos ahora, y una de las razones por las que Happy entregó a Lizzy fuimos nosotros, no éramos un entorno adecuado, no en comparación a lo  que ofrecían Alex y Carl. Puede que una persona normal no lo entienda, pero nosotros pensamos de la misma manera, una forma lógica, racional, cuadrada, como quieras llamarla. Pero tú, no tienes motivo para estar enfadada o dolida con Happy, no eran amigas entonces y no los son ahora, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra —aclaró nuevamente —. Por ende creo que la razón porque has actuado diferente con Happy, es porque tu corazón de madre no entiende, tu subconsciente la juzga por la decisión que tomó, y Happy a su vez percibe este cambio. Quizás a diferencia de mi, ni tu ni ella pueden explicar el porqué de este muro invisible que ha surgido entre ambas, pero ambas lo saben.    
  
  
—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó Paige buscando cambiar el tema, de algún modo el genio había logrado que se sintiera incómoda y avergonzada.   
  
  
—A ver a alguien —respondió evasivamente.   
  
  
—¿A quien?    
  
  
—Ya lo sabrás —sonrió nerviosamente e hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mirar atentamente la carretera que se extendía frente a él. Sabía que Paige se molestaría, y si ella se molestaba lo más probable era que Happy estaría más que molesta, probablemente señalaría lo irónico de que la víctima de secuestro, con intento de homicidio, fuera a visitar a su secuestrador,  pero cuando se enterara del motivo por el que visitaba a Collins estaría cabreada, muy cabreada, pero valía la pena, o al menos eso esperaba. Necesitaba saber, era su naturaleza, debía saberlo  y sabía que Happy no le diría.   
  
  
Su mente rememoró aquel encuentro con Carl hace un par de semanas atrás y la extraña e informática conversación que habían tenido. Charla que le había permitido saber un poco más de Happy y su pasado y comprender un poco más la razón detrás de sus decisiones.   
  
  
Un par de semanas atrás…   
  
  
Tras la operación, mientras Lizzy descansaba al cuidado de su madre y de Álex, Toby decidió que era el momento justo de ir a su departamento por una ducha y un cambio de ropa, apestaba y tenía la ropa húmeda producto de la transpiración. Le informó al resto del equipo que iba a tomar un taxi, no había ido en su auto y Happy probablemente no le daría las llaves de su camioneta, cuando el hombre a quien había identificado como Carl, la pareja de Álex, marido de Happy y padre de Lizzy, se ofreció a llevarlo.   
  
  
El  incómodo silencio estuvo presente durante todo el viaje hasta el departamento del genio,  este observaba por la ventana y tamborileaba con sus dedos en la guantera, el ritmo solo era una tonada pegajosa de un comercial de galletas, pero debía mantenerse ocupado. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre Happy y su hija, y el hombre al volante probablemente podría responder algunas de ellas, no obstante, no sabía si realmente estaba preparado para escuchar lo que él pudiera decir.    
  
  
—Es una tonada bastante pegajosa —.Carl fue quien rompió el incómodo silencio.   
  
  
—Las empresas suelen hacer uso de melodías contagiosas. Aunque no lo creas resulta ser sumamente eficiente, gran parte de las personas suelen preferir determinadas marcas de productos solo porque asocian cierta melodía a ellos —. Dijo Toby —. Creo que no nos han presentado —, recordó de pronto, todo en el hospital había sido muy rápido. Sabía que el hombre probablemente quería escapar del lugar, estaba rodeado de personas desconocidas, y se veía claramente incómodo en presencia de los genios, y la oferta de transporte a su departamento había sido beneficiosa para ambos —. Soy…   
  
  
—Tobias Curtis —terminó por él —. Genio conductista egresado de Harvard. Trabajas en Scorpion. Y tienes una relación, o como sea que ustedes lo llamen, con Happy. Álex contrató un investigador privado —, explicó sin apartar la mirada del camino —. No te ofendas —dijo con una sonrisa, sin un poco de arrepentimiento en su voz —. Él, ambos en realidad, necesitábamos saber de qué tipo de personas se rodearía Lizzy una vez que estuviera con Happy.    
  
  
—Eso es una invasión a …   
  
  
—¿A la privacidad?. Happy hackeo nuestras computadoras, varias veces, además de las cámaras y nuestro sistema de seguridad —. Finalizó con resignación. Toby no necesitaba ser un genio conductista para saber que el hombre no parecía muy de acuerdo con la metodología de Happy, incluso ahora, mucho tiempo después, la molestia se dejaba entrever —. Me llamó el técnico informático, sumamente preocupado, para informarme que un “Hacker” —hizo especial énfasis en la última palabra, añadiendo un tono burlón —,había burlado mi firewall. Imagina tener que explicarle que una vieja amiga, que no es capaz de llamar o escribir, como una persona normal, hackea tu computadora para saber cómo está su hija, mejor dicho para asegurarse de que ella estaba bien con nosotros. Es como estar bajo vigilancia constantemente.    
  
  
—El gran hermano lo hace siempre. No pareces muy feliz con eso.   
  
  
—Jamás entendí esa manera de ser tan fría e  impersonal de Happy. Jamás entenderé cómo es que funciona vuestro cerebro. Sin ofender.   
  
  
—Has dicho sin ofender dos veces en lo que va de esta conversación —le lanzó una mirada rápida antes de volver su atención al paisaje frente a ellos —.Lizzy también es un genio, ella es, como nosotros.   
  
  
—Lo se. Por eso es que he hecho de tripas corazón y he dejado que ella volviera con Happy —hizo un pausa, pensando en lo próximo que diría —. No es fácil amar y criar a una niña que no es tuya, pero saber que tarde o temprano debes entregarla a una persona como Happy… si Lizzy no hubiera sido un genio, jamás se la hubiera entregado.   
  
  
—Eso es absurdo —Toby no pudo dejar de enfadarse por las palabras del hombre, si bien era cierto que Happy, todos ellos en realidad, tenían dificultades para mantener relaciones emocionales o sociales no quería decir que no fueran capaces de hacerlo, o que por eso fueran malas personas —Happy será, es, una gran madre. Ella ama a Lizzy.   
  
  
—Ella es un genio,  me dijo una vez que no cometía errores — “No aplica a cuestiones emocionales” aclaró Toby entre dientes —. Y ella era consciente de que no era una buena opción para Lizzy. Ella decidió que Álex y yo éramos una mejor opción ¿Porque ahora sería diferente?     
  
  
—¿Por que pronto no habrá un Alex y tú? —, el sarcasmo de la pregunta era claro, aún así Toby no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa al ver el dolor reflejado en el rostro de Carl.   
  
  
— Sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Por qué ahora sí y antes no?   
  
  
—Porque … —no sabía qué responder, podía decir muchas cosas desde un punto de vista psicológico, pero la verdad era que no sabía que había llevado a Happy a entregar a su hija en ese entonces,  al menos no lo sabía con certeza, y mucho menos podía ordenar sus pensamientos para formar una idea clara y concisa. Era algo en lo que no podía pensar con claridad.   
  
  
— Tú y tus amigos genios son el resultado de su incapacidad de conectar o entenderse con sus familias —, a Toby le pareció que el camino hasta su departamento era más largo de lo habitual, definitivamente no le agradaba el rumbo de la conversación, lo último que quería en ese momento era oír sicología barata —. La familia es lo primero que ves de la sociedad, son la puerta de entrada al mundo. Con ellos aprendes cómo relacionarte con los demás. ¿Que pasa cuando tú familia no es capaz de conectar contigo?.   
  
  
—Acabas siendo un genio ermitaño con pocas habilidades sociales y serios problemas emocionales —. Dijo Toby.   
  
  
—¿Que pasara con Lizzy si Happy no es capaz de conectar con ella?    
  
  
—O quizás Lizzy no sea capaz de conectar emocionalmente con Happy. El problema no siempre son los padres. A Veces nosotros no ponemos mucho de nuestra parte —. Miró directamente al hombre, y mientras hablaba, comenzó a gesticular exageradamente, como cada vez que quería hablar de algo importante. — Se que no te agrada Happy.   
  
  
—No es así.   
  
  
—Pero —, hizo una pausa antes de continuar, necesitó de unos segundos para procesar sí lo decía para Carl, o era algo que necesitaba repetirse a sí mismo —. Happy es una gran madre. Jamás dejará a Lizzy sola y jamás permitirá que nada le pase. Además, ella no está sola.    
  
  
—Se que jamás le faltara algo, ¿Crees que habría accedido a entregársela sin más si no lo creyera?. Amo a Lizzy, amo a esa niña desde el momento en que la vi, y por eso mismo no entiendo. No puedo entender como ella la pudo entregar así sin más, cómo pudo vivir años sin conocerla, solo sabiendo de ella mediante algunas líneas que leía en los correos o mensajes míos o de Álex. No importa cuando tiempo pase, no importa que a Lizzy no le importe, pero para mi Happy siempre será la mujer que abandonó a mi hija. Y sin importar cuanto intento ignorarlo, una parte de mi teme que vuelva a hacerlo.     
  
  
—Eso no va a pasar —aseguró Toby —. Happy ama a esa niña, solo que su forma de demostrarlo es …Diferente.   
  
  
—Alex decía lo mismo —. La nostalgia se apoderó de su voz —. El solía decir que Lizzy demostraba su amor de formas muy extrañas, igual que su madre.        
  
  
—¿Alex y Happy eran muy amigos? —preguntó Toby, era la oportunidad perfecta para saber más detalles de quien había sido Happy. Él quería saber, quería conocer cada detalle de ella.   
  
  
—Happy y yo nos conocimos en un casa de acogida cuando teníamos como 11, estoy seguro de que ella podría decirte la fecha exacta. Alex y yo éramos amigos de la escuela y un día los presente. Él sentía curiosidad, la personalidad  de Happy le intrigaba, en algún momento ellos acabaron haciéndose amigos. Su amistad al principio consistía básicamente en Álex yendo detrás de Happy mientras hablaban de autos, motores, circuitos y cosas por el estilo. Él aprendió rápidamente y se adaptó a ella, fue insistente y no se rindió, al final Happy acabo considerándolo un amigo y hasta reía con él. Yo me aleje de ellos, estaba en malos pasos — comentó avergonzado —, y Happy no iba mucho más atrás de mi, pero ella era precavida, mucho más inteligente.   
  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con malos pasos? ¿Alcohol? ¿Drogas?   
  
  
—Éramos adolescentes teníamos curiosidad, la diferencia es que Happy tenía la capacidad de autocontrolarse y frenarse cuando estaba yendo demasiado lejos, yo no —. El hombro sonrió sin alegría antes de continuar —. Happy quería una nueva herramienta o una nueva computadora y simplemente iba a algún casino, o hackeaba algún cajero automático, pero conseguía lo que quería y paraba, yo no podía, yo quería siempre más, más dinero, más cosas, más estatus. Quizás esa sea una de las razones por las que la odie tanto en algún momento de mi vida — agregó tras quedarse en silencio un par de minutos —Happy podía tener lo que quisiera, su mente era capaz de cosas maravillosas, podría haber trabajado en la NASA, en la CIA, para las grandes compañías de automóviles, podría haber logrado grandes cosas, pero ella solo … Ella no tenía objetivos en la vida, no quería dinero, solo quería ir de un proyecto a otro, buscando reto tras reto.    
  
  
—En otras palabras, la envidiabas. Tú tenías una meta, pero no la forma de llegar a ella y ella tenía el método pero no le interesaba la meta.   
  
  
—Algo así —sonrió antes de detener el vehículo — lo que quería decir es que el que Happy nos entregará a Lizzy, para Álex es una muestra de la confianza que ella nos tiene, y devolverla con ella, para él es mostrarle que nosotros confiamos en ella.   
  
  
—Pero tú no confías en ella.   
  
  
—No solo en ella —lanzó una mirada poco disimulada a Toby, quien entendió inmediatamente a qué se refería —Hemos seguido a Scorpion por internet, sus noticias sus logros, el rescate del niño en la playa, el desastre del edificio inteligente e incluso por ahí leímos que el niño, el hijo de la camarera se metió en alguna especie de chimenea tóxica o algo por el estilo. También escuchamos del premio por el cohete de Walter, el que acabó enviando al espacio.    
  
  
—Déjame adivinar, nada de eso te da más seguridad.    
  
  
—Por supuesto que no. ¿Tienes idea de a cuánta gente podría haber ayudado con ese dinero?  E incluso podría haber reinvertido en Scorpion, al menos daros un lugar más decente para trabajar —Toby no protestó antes esto, puesto que él mismo había reclamado eso alguna vez —. El egoísmo y la falta de empatía parecen ser algo común a todos los genios.    
  
  
—Lizzy también es un genio.   
  
  
—Lo se — Toby ya había abierto la puerta del vehículos cuando una frase de Carl volvió a su mente.   
  
  
— Camarera, has llamado camarera a Paige.   
  
  
—¿Qué hay de malo con eso? Ella era camarera antes de unirse a Scorpion.   
  
  
—No es muy normal que alguien la llame así. Eres una perspectiva una educada y respetuosa, no menosprecias ningún trabajo, no usarías el término camarera de forma despectiva.   
  
  
—Yo no...   
  
  
—Lo has oído de alguien más — concluyó Toby cerró la puerta y se giró para quedar frente a frente al hombre — Nosotros a veces lo hacemos, pero no lo has oído de nosotros. ¡Collins! ¡Lo oíste de Mark Collins!   
  
  
—No conozco a ningún Mark Collins.   
  
  
—¡Mientes! Puedo verlo en toda tu cara. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo conoces?   
  
  
—Creo que la conversación se acabó —todo rastro amistoso desapareció de su rostro y con brusquedad abrió la puerta de Toby, indicándole que se bajara. El genio aún no acaba de bajar del todo del vehículo, cuando Carl lo hizo partir, dejándolo más desconcertado aún.    
  
  
En la actualidad    
  
  
—¿¡Toby!? — lo llamó Paige, estaba inusualmente quieto y silencioso, fácilmente podía ser confundido con una estatua o un maniquí. Llevaban más de una hora en la sala de espera del Hospital Neuropsiquiátrico y Toby no había dicho más que un par de palabras desde entonces, y ella aún no tenía muy claro que es lo que hacían ahi, esperaba el paso de los minutos para obtener una respuesta, pero esta parecía no llegar.   
  
  
—¡Doc! —ambos se giraron al oír la voz grave de Cabe llamar al genio, este traía un semblante serio.   
  
  
—¿Ya puedo verlo? — Toby salió de su estado de trance para hablar con el hombre de seguridad nacional.   
  
  
—Me debes una grande Doc —al escuchar esto, Toby supo que lo había conseguido, sabía que había grandes probabilidades n l momento en que llamó para que fuera al hospital —He tenido que pedir un par de favores, pero … lo autorizaron, van a preparar una sala y al paciente, dentro de una hora podrás ver a Collins, solo tendrás 20 minutos.    
  
  
—¡Collins! ¡Mark Collins! — prácticamente gritó Paige, al darse cuenta de que estaba llamando la atención, bajó el tono de voz a un susurro, solo  audible para los dos hombres —¡¿Por que quieres ver a Collins?!  ¡¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?!   
  
  
—Por que si te lo decía no vendrías… o correrías a contarle a Walter  y Walter le diría a Happy, y ella me mataría —explicó con elocuencia —¡Y! te necesitaba acá, para que evites que golpee a Collins — agregó con seriedad — No quiero ir a prisión por golpear a un paciente clínico en un Psiquiátrico.    
  
—Probablemente quiera golpearlo contigo —concluyó Paige —pero ...¿Porque quieres verlo? — el joven no respondió y ella cambio de enfoque, al hombre mayor — ¿Cabe?   
  
  
—Toby solo quiere corroborar que Collins no será una amenaza para Happy y su hija.   
  
  
—¿Por que tu crees que él sería una amenaza para Lizzy? el ni siquiera conoce su existencia — preguntó Paige, el genio estaba ocultando información, y ya estaba en problemas por estar ahí, Walter no se lo tomaría bien y de Happy ni hablar, mínimo merecía saber por qué se metería en problemas —¿Toby?   
  
  
— Collins trabajó de jardinero en casa de un familiar de Alex, el padre legal de Lizzy — explicó toby finalmente — él tuvo contacto con ella por un tiempo, antes de desaparecer.    
  
  
—¿Porque haría eso? No me digas que el...   
  
  
— ¿Es el padre? —terminó Toby por ella —No, digo, no se…dudo que exista un universo en el que Happy haya aceptado que Collins la tocara. ¡A mi me costo años!   
  
  
El resto del tiempo lo pasaron bebiendo café en la cafetería del hospital, el encargado daría aviso a Cabe cuando todo estuviera listo. Toby se preparaba mentalmente para el encuentro, sabía que Collins se burlaría de él, que tergiversaria todo lo que dijera, y que debería hacer uso de todos sus conocimientos de comportamiento humano para leer entre líneas y obtener algo de información en limpio.   
  
  
Miles de metros más allá, Walter O’Brien intentaba pasar desapercibido entre el grupo de padres, mayormente madres, que esperaba fuera de la escuela, sus intentos no eran muy bueno, y en lugar de pasar desapercibido, solo llamaba más la atención, algunas mujeres lo observaban disimuladamente y este no podía dejar de apretar sus labios y voltear sus ojos mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos, definitivamente no tenía gratos pensamientos por Toby en aquel momento.  Afortunadamente solo pasaron un par de minutos hasta que los niños comenzaron a salir de las aulas, pero en lugar de dirigirse a la salida de la escuela, las maestra los hizo formar una fila, a Walter no le fue difícil distinguir a Lizzy, era quien iba en primer lugar y la maestra la tenía firmemente tomada de la mano, mientras explicaba algo a los alumnos, más la niña no parecía interesada en esto, en su lugar observaba algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, intentaba soltarse y caminar hasta donde estaba el objeto de su interés, pero la maestra no la dejó.   
  
  
—¿Eres el padre de la niña nueva? No te había visto por aquí antes —Walter tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que le hablaban a él.   
  
  
—No, no… soy amigo de Happy, su madre.   
  
  
—Oh,  bueno, ¿Puedes pedirle que me llame? Estamos coordinando una venta de pasteles para recaudar fondos para la escuela y no he tenido posibilidad de hablar con ella —Walter asintió mientras miraba dentro de la escuela,la maestra aún tenía a los niños en la fila, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? — o quizás pueda darme su número de celular para agregarla al grupo y así pueda conocernos a todos.   
  
  
—Yo no creo que sea buena idea —no estaba seguro de que Happy fuera a ser feliz con eso, él no lo sería, y ella era igual de poco sociable que él —, por cuestiones de seguridad no puedo darte su número —mintió.   
  
  
—Oh…   
  
  
—Pensándolo bien...—una idea cruzó su mente — no creo que sea mayor problema —sonrió exageradamente —Anotalo —comenzó a dictar el número, era una pequeña y estúpida venganza, pero estaba seguro de que no sería feliz cuando viera su celular llenó de notificaciones de un grupo de madres.    
  
  
—Gracias. Ahí vienen los niños —la mujer dejó de prestarle atención y se encaminó a la gran reja que impedía la entrada o salida de la escuela. Los padres se acercaron a recoger a sus hijos y él notó la mirada de Lizzy buscando entre los adultos, está se detuvo su mirada sorprendía en él.   
  
  
—¿Dónde está mi mamá? —preguntó la niña al otro lado de la reja.   
  
  
—¿Retira a Lizzy? —preguntó la maestra amablemente, mientras seguía sosteniendo a la niña de la mano.   
  
  
—Si —Walter le entregó el pase que le había dado Toby, la mujer lo vió detenidamente y finalmente le entregó a la niña. Quien al verse libre de la mano de la maestra corriendo nuevamente dentro de la escuela, a aquel punto que le había llamado la atención desde antes. La maestra fue inmediatamente tras ella, dejando a su ayudante a cargo de entregar al resto de los niños. Walter se coló dentro de la escuela fue tras la niña, la encontró en una esquina mirando una especie de panel informativo, ella le decía algo a la maestra y esta parecía no entender.    
  
  
—Lo siento, ha estado todo el día obsesionada con este panel, lo vio en el primer recreo de la mañana y desde entonces no ha parado de hablar de él —Walter se paró junto a la mujer y observó el panel, no tardó más que un par de segundos en descubrir que es lo que había llamado la atención de la niña. Era un mísero e insignificante error de cálculos en la ecuación que aparecía en una de las tantas fotografía publicitarias, seguramente para la maestra carecía de importancia, pero admitía que tampoco habría podido continuar su día sin señalar el obvio error, seguramente para la niña era lo mismo, seguramente compartía con él aquel sentimiento de inquietud cuando veía algo fuera de lugar.    
  
  
—El resultado es erróneo. Aquí —le señaló a la maestra el lugar —¿Ya podemos irnos? —preguntó a la niña, que comenzó a caminar frente a él, sin darle una respuesta. —¿Iremos en autobús? —  volvió a hablar tras llevar un par de metros caminando  en silencio —. No veo tu auto.   
  
  
—No, tomaremos un taxi.   
  
  
—Yo quiero ir en autobús. Jamás he tomado uno —Walter la miró escéptico. —Mis papás jamás tomaban el autobús y mi mamá tampoco, dice que la gente le molesta y cuando fuimos al parque con Sylvester, él tenía miedo de tomar el autobús conmigo, pensó que alguien me secuestrados y mi mamá lo mataría.    
  
  
—Quizás puedas pedir a Toby o a Happy que te lleven. Otro día.   
  
  
—¿Por qué no ahora?   
  
  
—Por que no están aquí.   
  
  
—Podrías llevarme tu.    
  
  
—No.   
  
  
—¿Por qué no?    
  
  
—No tenemos tiempo para esperar el autobús.    
  
  
—Ahí viene —la niña señaló el autobús que se acercaba a escasa velocidad—Y pasa por el parque que está cerca del garaje.      
  
  
—No creo que… —pero ya era demasiado tarde, el autobús se había detenido justo frente a ellos y Lizzy ya había subido, prácticamente corrió tras ella. — ¿Estas loca? ¡No te escapes a si de mi! —la reprendió tras pagar su pasaje.  La niña lo ignoró y se concentró en mirar el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana. Walter tardó unos minutos en relajarse, los autobuses definitivamente no le traían buenos recuerdos de infancia, no era alguien que supiera mantener la boca cerrada, siempre hablaba de más y en los autobuses no siempre había adultos que cuidaban del orden, era el paraíso de los bravucones, y él era la víctima constante.  Inhaló profundamente para apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente, y en su lugar se enfocó en la niña, , sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a analizar los finos rasgos de la niña, había heredado los rasgos asiáticos de su madre, incluso su semblante serio le recordaba a ella, claramente los genes de ella habían sido predominante, pero había algo en la niña que le recordaba a otra persona, aunque no era capaz de precisar a quién, la manera en que sus ojos brillaban cuando ella estaba feliz, las ondas que formaban su cabello cuando lo llevaba suelto.   
  
  
—Ya llegamos —le anunció la niña, antes de que Walter se diera cuenta ella ya bajaba del autobús.    
  
  
—Espera —con mayor brusquedad de la necesaria y sintiéndose sumamente incómodo, tomó la mano de la niña.   
  
—¡Hey! Me duele —lloriqueó la niña, y Walter inmediatamente la soltó.   
  
—Lo siento, yo … —definitivamente no era bueno en ello, antes de Scorpion, en sus peores momentos de ansiedad social, ni siquiera era capaz de calcular el grado de fuerza que debía aplicar al estrechar la mano de alguien. Se suponía que eso era algo natural, más no en él. Iba a disculparse nuevamente con la niña cuando se dio cuenta de que esta ya no estaba a su lado. Miró desesperado a su alrededor, iba a echar a correr para buscarla cuando la vio montada en uno de los juegos del parque, ubicado  un par de metros más allá, y reía totalmente ajena al microinfarto que casi le provocó. Definitivamente aquella sería una tarde muy larga.   
  
  
*************************************   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre agradecer a quien aún lean esto. Me tomé mi tiempo con el capítulo, aún no está completo, pero se me hizo demasiado largo, así que decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Y como siempre se agradece todo comentario, observación, etc.


	9. El Sr. de las flores parte 2

Mark Collins tamborileaba con sus dedos sobre la mesa, esperaba distraídamente. No fue una sorpresa cuando le dijeron que tenía visitas y mucho menos era una gran incógnita quién lo visitaba. Desde que había sido recluido tras el desastre en la planta nuclear, sólo había recibido una visita, y luego del secuestro e intento de asesinato de Tobias, había recibido tres visitas más, una de ellas había resultado ser una esperanzadora sorpresa, pero dudaba que alguna de estas se repitiera. Sólo podía imaginar a una persona que lo visitaria en esas circunstancias.

La puerta se abrió y lo primero que Collins vio fue al guardia que lo había acompañado hasta ahí, era grande y corpulento, con mirada impasible. Le impedía ver quien se encontraba detrás, pero no tardó más que un par de segundos en resolver el misterio y no pudo evitar que la sorpresa se reflejara en su rostro. .

—¡Tobias Curtis! —exclamó con alegría en cuanto el guardia permitió que el genio entrara a la pequeña sala, no sin antes reiterarle que estaría justo tras la puerta en caso de que lo necesitara —.Debo admitir que eras al que menos esperaba, pero ya que. Es mejor que nada. Cuando se está en un sitio como este, rodeado de personas inferiores intelectualmente — inclinó su cabeza y susurró, como si compartiera un importante secreto —,algunos poco mas inteligentes que un simio, se aprecia mantener una conversación con una persona con un mínimo de inteligencia. Aunque seas tù.

—Como si hubiera interesados en verte —Toby tomó asiento en la silla que estaba justo frente a Collins, lo hizo con cuidado, sin apartar la mirada del otro hombre — Tu horario de visita estaba tan lleno que tuve que conseguir un poco de tiempo extra — agregó con sarcasmo.

—Te sorprenderías —la sonrisa en su rostro lograba inquietar a Toby —¿Que te trae por aquí Tobías?. Ella rechazó la propuesta, ¿Verdad?

—¡Tu lo sabías! —lo acusó Toby.

—¿Saber que? ¿sobre su matrimonio o sobre su pequeño secreto?— hizo una pausa esperando una respuesta, al ver que no la recibiría continuó —. Mientras estaba en aquel lugar —no fue necesario que especificara a qué lugar se refería, ya que Toby lo había deducido inmediatamente — tuve mucho tiempo libre. Sentí curiosidad. Quería saber qué había hecho Happy con el bebé.

—¿Como tu sabías de ella en primer lugar? Lizzy nació mucho después de que Walter te encerrara. Y la misma Happy no se enteró más que unas semanas antes de que ella naciera. ¿Cómo sabías tú de su embarazo? 

—¿Quien te dijo eso? ¿Happy? —el tono de burla no podía ser más evidente. Toby se sintió estúpido por el sólo hecho de haber ido ahí, sabía a lo que iba, sin importar cuánto tiempo pasara, que fuera él quien estuviera tras las rejas, lograba hacerlo sentir inseguro, inferior. Y Collins disfrutaba de eso —. Mintió. 

—Esto es una pérdida de tiempo — iba a pararse para retirarse del lugar, completamente convencido de que aquello era inútil, Collins solo jugaría con su mente.

—Walter también lo sabía — puso sus manos encadenadas sobre la mesa y comenzó a mover los dedos haciendo ademanes para acompañar sus palabras—. Él la llevó al hospital aquella mañana. Antes de deshacerse de mí —hizo un gesto de desagrado ante lo último —, comprenderás que mis recuerdos de aquellos días no son los mejores —puso medio cuerpo sobre la mesa, buscando acercarse a Toby, como si quisiera que nadie más oyera —Walter y yo habíamos estado un par de días sin dormir, mucha cafeína, y además recurrimos a algunos … medicamentos para ayudar a mantenernos despiertos.

—¿Medicamentos? ¿Drogas?. Walter jamás habría hecho algo así —aseguró Toby, pero su seguridad se esfumó a los segundos, en aquel entonces, cuando recién se había unido a Scorpion creyó llegar a conocer a todos los miembros más que cualquier otro, los podía leer como libros abiertos, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de cuán distinta era la realidad, le tomó mucho más aún formarse una idea clara de cómo era cada miembro del equipo, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando su nueva percepción también comenzó a caerse, Collins y Walter comenzaron a cambiar, poco a poco, pequeños detalles que a veces pasaban desapercibidos para los demás, a veces grandes gestos que todos ellos notaban. Era el inicio de la madriguera. Llegó un punto donde había momentos en que sentía que no los conocía; todo el equipo se veía afectado indirectamente, Happy, Sylvester, y él mismo, veían sus estados de ánimos afectados, cuando los dos genios se perdían en su mente el ambiente se volvía tenso, el resto de los genios casi no hablaba y cada uno se dedicaba a sus proyectos personales. Así que no le sorprendía hasta qué punto pudieron haber llegado.

—No fui yo quien la consiguió. Walter quería aumentar su rendimiento. Como te decía, mis recuerdos de esos días no son del todo claros, recuerdo que Happy te llamó pidiendo algo de ayuda. Jamás llegaste —Toby no dijo nada, eso era algo por lo que se culparía siempre. Había visto las llamadas en su teléfono, pero las había ignorado conscientemente, creyó que fuera lo que fuera, podrían solucionarlo sin él. En ese momento en lo que pensaba era en estar con Amy—. Happy hizo lo posible por llevarnos de vuelta. Bueno, se esforzó por traer a Walter, a mi me hubiera dejado morir como a un perro. A ella no le agrado, nunca le agrade, es algo… personal. Ya sabes, llegue a hacer un mal tercio.

—Nada de eso tiene relación con lo que yo quiero saber —Toby giró los ojos e intentó parecer indiferente, aunque la verdad era que una vieja incógnita había vuelto, ¿cual había sido el detonante que llevó a Collins a abandonar Scorpion?, hasta que supo que Walter lo había encerrado, entonces la pregunta pasó a ser ¿Porque Walter lo había internado?, él, cómo psiquiatra lo sabía, aunque Happy y Sylvester también lo sabían, el único que no se percataba de lo tóxico que era Collins era el mismo Walter, ¿Que lo había hecho despertar? Sabía que había mucho más de lo que el genio le había dicho a Cabe.

—Happy se puso muy mal en un momento, estaba pálida, y se retorcía de dolor. Walter no sabía qué hacer, te llamó y nuevamente no contestaste —un punzada de culpa nuevamente se clavó en Toby —. Cuando Happy finalmente aceptó que Walter la llevara al hospital, ella se negó a que yo los acompañara. Sentí curiosidad por saber qué podìa encontrar en el escritorio de Happy —se sentó derecho en la silla y extendió su sonrisa lentamente —. Imagina mi sorpresa al ver esa prueba, bueno esas pruebas. Tenía tres, las tres positivas. 

—¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Ni siquiera he hecho una pregunta aún —. La única razón por la que este le daría la información voluntariamente sería que buscara obtener algo a cambio. O quizás solo sembrar la duda, la confusión, la desconfianza en su cabeza. 

—Para demostrarte un punto. Happy te mintió —explicó lentamente — Y si te mintió sobre ese pequeño detalle, ¿Que te hace creer que no te mentiría sobre algo más?

—¿Y tu palabra tiene más valor? 

—Sabes que no miento. Puedes verlo —volvió a recargarse sobre la mesa, con sus manos juntas sobre esta, de no ser por las esposas, parecía que rezaba —pero ya que insistes en cambiar el tema. ¿Que te trae por aquí Tobías? 

—Quiero saber por qué buscaste a Lizzy. ¿Que pretendías? 

—Conocerla. Sentí curiosidad, ¿Tu no? La mayoría de los genios no son proclives a procrear, ya sabes, no somos muy fáciles de tratar —Toby admitió que hasta antes de la llegada de Paige y Ralph ninguno de ellos había pensado en niños a futuro, ellos vivían el presente y con mucha suerte subsistian por sí mismos, hacerse cargo de alguien mas no era una opción — Al principio creí que la niña era estúpida, jamás prestaba atención, jamás se quedaba quieta y prácticamente no hablaba más que un par de palabras. Tarde un par de semanas en darme cuenta de cómo funcionaba su cerebro y ¡Bingo! era igual a nosotros, a mi. El mundo iba a un ritmo demasiado lento para ella. ¡Tobias! ¡Fue fascinante! ver cómo su pequeño cerebro absorbía toda clase de conocimiento y ellos, ¡Ellos no sabían el pequeño prodigio que estaba en sus manos! La trataban como a una niña normal, esperaban que jugara con muñecas y la enviaban a una de esas guarderías con otros niños normales — a Toby no le pasó desapercibido ese brillo de locura que iluminó su mirada —Esa niña tiene un gran camino por delante. Siendo el resultado de la mezcla del material genético de dos genios, es esperable…

—¿Dos genios? ¿Tu…? ¿Tú sabes quién es el padre biológico de Lizzy? —no pudo evitar que la muestra de interés se le escapara, y Mark sonrió.

—Veo que Happy a guardado mucha información para sí misma —Collins se irguió en la silla, intentando mostrarse más imponente, aunque las esposas y cadenas en sus muñecas, además del traje naranja, no lo ayudaban mucho — ¿Porque es importante Tobías? ¿Será acaso que te sientes inseguro? Lo que es entendible, tu CI es el más bajo del equipo…

—El tercero más bajo —acotó Toby.

—Si consideras a la camarera y al policía claro. Además de eso, ya te han abandonado antes, eres inestable… ya sabes, un apostador. No eres el mejor prospecto de padre de familia —ahí estaba otra vez, metiéndose en su mente, haciendo que se sintiera inferior y vaya que lo lograba — supongo que tienes miedo de que si el padre de la niña aparece, sea un mejor prospecto que tú —Toby lo miró molesto, cada una de aquellas palabras había dado en el blanco, pero no le dejaría saberlo, a consciencia puso sus manos sobre la mesa y con sus dedos comenzó a tamborilear — Y apostaría a que Happy no te ha dado pista alguna sobre la identidad de este hombre. Sino no estarías aquí.

—Saber que este hombre es un genio disminuye bastante la lista, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que sea un genio. ¿Porque tú sabrías quien es? 

—Porque le hice una prueba de ADN —la sonrisa de Collins se amplió, y no le dio buena espina a Toby —. ¿Como sabia con que ADN comparar? — lanzó la pregunta al aire —. Te lo dije, conozco a Happy mucho más de lo que la conoces tú. Vi y oí cosas con las que tu entonces solo soñabas, aunque estabas con Amy — se detuvo por unos segundos antes de continuar —. No debería hablar, dicen que un caballero no tiene memoria.

—¡Que Mierda estas diciendo! — Toby prácticamente se abalanzó sobre la mesa para tomar a Collins de la solapa del traje naranja que llevaba. —¡Me estas jodiendo! —gritó, atrayendo inmediatamente la atención del guardia que esperaba afuera, quien se asomó para mirar por la pequeña ventana de la puerta —Ella jamás habría tenido algo contigo.

—Por la manera en que presionas mi cuello diría que no estas tan seguro de eso —habló entrecortadamente ya que comenzaba a faltarle el aire — Eres un genio, un tanto idiota, pero un genio, hasta tú eres capaz de descubrirlo por ti mismo. Te daré un par de pistas Tobías. —el psiquiatra finalmente lo había soltado, después de que el guarda golpeara la ventanilla a modo de advertencia — 17 de julio del 2010. 

—Lizzy fue concebida a mediados de mayo. Nació en febrero.

—Ella es prematura, nació poco más de 8 semanas antes de la fecha de parto, ¿no lo sabías? —la sonrisa de autosuficiencia estaba ahí nuevamente.

—¡Toby! Se acabó el tiempo —Paige irrumpió en la habitación, miró directamente al psiquiatra e intentó no hacer contacto visual con el genio encarcelado.

—Ya voy Paige. Solo dame cinco minutos más — pidió, por primera vez desde que había entrado, hizo contacto visual con Mark Collins —¿Que ganas tu con esto? 

—Solo le hago un favor a un viejo amigo —ni Toby, ni Paige, quien aún no abandonaba la habitación, le creyeron. Toby podía ver que sus intenciones iban más allá, pero no era capaz de encontrar una sola razón por la que Collins pudiera verse beneficiado, al contrario, parecía más que divertido con la situación.

—Vamonos —Toby finalmente se dió la vuelta para abandonar el lugar, acabar tomar el pomo de la puerta, cuando el otro hombre habló.

—¿Aun le gusta que acaricien la espalda?. Su piel es muy sensible ahí, especialmente cerca de la espina dorsal —Toby iba a devolverse cuando fue empujado hacia afuera por la mujer.

—Vamonos Doc —Paige lo obligó a salir de la habitación —.¿Que ha sido eso Toby?

—¿Conseguiste algo muchacho? —preguntó Cabe inmediatamente.

—No lo se, yo ... Se que solo intenta provocarme.

—¿Intentar? Muchacho, mirate, no solo lo intentó, lo logró — dijo Cabe observando la actitud del genio, especialmente la manera nerviosa en que — ¿No crees que podrías simplemente sentarte y hablarlo con Happy? —cuestionó.

—¡Gran idea! ¿Porque no se me había ocurrido antes? —preguntó con sarcasmo. 

—Acompañalo de vuelta a casa… y… Paige, conduce tu —Cabe se alejó lo más rápido posible, aún debía tratar un asunto con el director de la institución, algo que había logrado oír al inicio de la conversación entre los genios había captado su atenciòn, además era una buena excusa para alejarse del Psiquiatra.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta Toby? —preguntó Paige, una vez que estuvieron de vuelta en la carretera, ella conducía mientras el genio permanecía en el asiento del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. No hubo respuesta —¿Realmente todo esto es por el padre de Lizzy? —ni una palabra en respuesta —. Eso está en el pasado, Happy te ama a ti, está contigo, quien sea que haya sido, quedó en el pasado .

— Es mucho más que eso, pero Cabe tiene razón, es algo que debemos solucionar Happy y yo.

A miles de kilómetros de ahí, Walter O’Brien, genio con un CI de 197, estaba parado en medio de un parque infantil, de su mano colgaba la mochila rosa, que pesaba más de lo que había esperado. Intentaba mantener la vista fija en la pequeña niña de rasgos asiáticos, que corría de un juego a otro, su ropa completamente sucia con tierra y algo que parecía ser jugo o yogurt, Walter no podía decirlo con precisión desde esa distancia. Bufó molesto por milésima vez, no era así como pretendía pasar su tarde. Su teléfono sonó y se apartó un poco para contestar, era Happy, preguntando cómo estaban las cosas, Walter no estaba seguro de sí se preocupaba por la niña o por él. Cuando cortó la llamada busco a Lizzy con la mirada, no estaba en la resbaladilla, ni en los columpios ni en los balancines, la busco alrededor, pero no había rastro de ella. 

—¡Lizzy! ¡Lizzy! ¡Elizabeth! — comenzó a correr dentro del pequeño parque, revisó atrás y debajo de la banca, pero la niña no aparecía. Tampoco estaba entre los arbustos y Walter sentía su corazón agitarse, sabía que las estadísticas decían que un gran porcentaje de los secuestros de niños ocurrían en lugares concurridos , a vista de una gran cantidad de personas, que no sabían que acababan de ser testigos de la sustracción de un menor. La gente comenzaba a centrar su mirada en él, algunos le preguntaban cómo iba vestida la niña y otros solo miraban desde la distancia. 

—¡Aquí O’Brien! — la voz provenía de un costado del parque, Walter no tardó en identificar al dueño de la voz, era Harold Pastenes y a su lado estaba Lizzy, y sostenía algo entre sus brazos, completamente ajena al pánico que había causado en su cuidador.

—¡Hey! —corrió hacia la niña y una vez que estuvo a su lado, al fin pudo respirar tranquilo —¿Te estaba llamando?¿Porque no respondiste? ¿Porque saliste del parque? 

—No te oí.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —la niña le entregó un pequeño cachorro de frondoso y negro pelaje.

—Es un perro.

— No soy un experto en animales, pero puedo distinguir un perro. —Walter tomó al pequeño cachorro prácticamente con la punta de sus dedos, olía a orina, a pesar de que por lo demás parecía estar limpio y aunque no tuviera correa. 

—Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando la vi —Harold habló por primera vez, la prepotencia en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Walter.

—Solo desvíe la mirada un par de segundos —se excusó Walter. Dejó el cachorro en el suelo, esperando que pronto alguien más lo yogurth, pero nada más soltarlo, la niña lo volvió a tomar —¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó a Harold.

—Quería hablar contigo. Iba camino al garaje.

—¿En serio? ¿Solo caminabas hacia el garaje cuando la viste? —preguntó Walter con suspicacia.

—Si. Quería hablar del sistema de seguridad que instalaste en las oficinas de la CIA —aunque hablaba con Walter, su mirada se centraba en la niña, que abrazaba firmemente al cachorro.

—Katerhine no me ha dicho nada. Volvamos al garaje Lizzy —la niña le tomó la mano y lo siguió en la caminata, pero sin soltar el cachorro. El hombre de la CIA también los siguió, aunque mantuvo la distancia.

—No he venido en nombre del gobierno — dijo Harold en cuanto hubieron entrado al garaje —. Sólo, quiero hablar.

—Debo resolver...esto — el genio señaló a la niña, que estaba de pie a su lado, con el cachorro aún en brazos — Ahm, puedes ir a jugar por ahí —señaló un caja bajo el escritorio de Happy, esta contenía bloques y otros juguetes que la mujer mantenia en el lugar para la niña.

—No quiero jugar.

—Cada dia cuando llegas de la escuela vas a jugar — Walter conocía perfectamente la rutina diaria de la niña, después de todo se desarrollaba a no más que un par de metros de su lugar de trabajo y le era imposible mirar furtivamente, aunque nunca se había acercado para intervenir directamente.  
—Tengo hambre —Walter caminó hasta la cocina y revisó los estantes, Paige nuevamente había hecho limpieza y eliminado toda la comida catalogada como “no saludable”, considerando además que la niña aún estaba bajo una dieta liviana, sus posibilidades se veían aún más limitadas — Quiero comer fideos.

—No hay fideos.

—Si hay, Paige fue al supermercado hace un par de días — ella tomó un piso y se sentó a esperar mientras Walter miraba los estantes. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba y se puso manos a la obra ante la atenta mirada de la niña y de Harold que los siguió hasta el lugar, buscando el momento para hablar. 

—¿Que quieres? — preguntó Walter finalmente, no quería prolongar más tiempo del necesario aquella y visita.

—Quiero haceros una propuesta. A ti y a Happy...

—No estamos interesados en nuevos proyectos —le cortó Walter, ni siquiera se cuestionó la idea de responder por su compañera.

—Ni siquiera te he explicado de qué se trata…

—No necesito saberlo

—Bien, entonces vendré después a hablar con Happy.

—Ella te dirá que no, igual que las otras veces. ¿Por qué perder tu tiempo insistiendo? 

—Quizás ahora sí acepte —Harold miró de reojo a la niña que estaba sentada a unos metros con la mirada clavada en Walter, y acariciaba inconscientemente al cachorro —, sus prioridades han cambiado —. Walter no respondió, espero a que el hombre dijera algo más, pero este solo se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y abandonó el lugar. 

—¡Finalmente! — exclamó Lizzy en cuanto el genio puso un plato con tallarines blancos frente a ella.

—Primero debes dejar al perro e ir a lavarte las manos — le indicó Walter.

— Se llama Boby —el tono de voz que utilizó le recordó a Happy cuando intentaba explicar algo complejo a una persona normal. Se sintió insultado.

—No deberías ponerle nombre. De cualquier modo Happy te hará regresarlo —, pero ella ya se había ido en dirección al baño, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y un cachorro en las manos. 

Happy permaneció en silencio durante gran parte del trayecto de vuelta, ni siquiera intentó poner atención a lo Sylvester decía, le pareció oír algo sobre tomates y la forma correcta en que debían cultivarse, pero no escucho más allá de eso, el paisaje que se apreciaba tras la ventana parecía sumamente interesante, lo miraba sin ver, de no ser imposible físicamente, habría asegurado que su mente no estaba ahí en ese momento, estaba a muchos kilómetros de ahí y muchos años en el pasado, rememorando algunas decisiones y situaciones que la habían llevado hasta donde se encontraba. 

—¡Happy!...— la voz de Sylvester la sacó de su ensoñación. —¿Me estas escuchando? —al ver su mirada de confusión inmediatamente supo que la mujer no le estaba prestando el mas mínimo de atención — Te decia que queria hacer una mini huerta en el garaje, pense que quizas Ralph y Lizzy podrian ayudarme, les haría bien familiarizarse con la naturaleza.

—Solo quieres que te ayuden para no tener que hacer el trabajo sucio — lo acusó Happy.

—No es solo eso, me gusta estar con ellos. Sería interesante hacer algo diferente — comentó orgulloso de sí mismo, era un gran paso trabajar en algo fuera de zona de confort, especialmente al ser de manera voluntaria. 

—¿Y eso?

—Scorpion está cambiando, Walter ha cambiado, Toby dejó de apostar y tu, tu tienes a Liz. Se que solo es un pequeño paso, pero ya que no conseguí comprar los derechos de denominación de la nueva guardia pediátrica, pensé en hacer algo más en memoria de Megan. 

—Estoy segura de que a Lizzy le gustará ayudarte —Happy había vuelto a perderse en sus recuerdos, de no ser así habría notado la mirada nerviosa de Sylvester y la manera en que abría y cerraba la boca intentando decir algo más.

— Ella me recuerda a Megan. A veces, cuando sonríe siento que estoy viendo a Megan cuando era pequeña — una sonrisa boba se asomó en sus labios —. Me pregunto cómo habría sido nuestro hijo o hija. Nunca pensé en niños de esa manera…

— Tu eres como un niño grande.

—Lo se, pero… Tampoco pensé que tú podrías ser madre — instintivamente se alejó lo más posible de la mujer, algo bastante difícil ya que estaban dentro de un vehículo en movimiento —No quiero decir que lo hagas mal — se excusó inmediatamente al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba la mujer, aunque inmediatamente su semblante perdió todo rastro de ira y pasó a ser impasible, como siempre. 

—Yo tampoco pensé que podría llegar a serlo — soltó un suspiro y miró nuevamente al genio —Eres joven, quien sabe, quizas algún dia conozcas a alguien… Oh podrías adoptar un perro.

—Oh Dios no, un perro no, ¿Sabes cuantas enfermedades pueden transmitir? Son sucios, se revuelcan en la tierra y …Se hacen popo en cualquier lado — el genio no dudó en exponer todas y cada una de las razones por las que jamas tendria un perro como mascota. Era consciente de que ella no lo oía, pero necesitaba llenar aquel incómodo silencio impuesto por ella. 

Ya había caído la noche cuando se acercaron al garaje, con su usal agilidad Happy tomó sus herramientas del vehículo y se encaminó dentro de la bodega. Se encontró con un inusual silencio, solo interrumpido por una suave risa que se oía desde el fondo del garaje. Dejó sus herramientas sobre la mesa y caminó hasta el lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Sylvester la siguió de cerca, tenía tanta curiosidad como ella. 

Happy pensó encontrar a Walter trabajando y a Lizzy jugando o haciendo cualquier cosa mientras se ignoraban mutuamente, incluso esperó verlos cenar o algo por el estilo mientras ella hablaba incesantemente y él fingía ponerle atención, lo que jamás esperó fue verlos a ambos en medio de miles y miles de piezas de legos, montadas unas sobre otras hasta formar lo que parecía una ciudad a escala, había enormes rascacielos que llegaban casi hasta la cintura de la niña, casas de todos los tamaños y colores posibles e incluso había un par de figuras que parecían tener aspecto humanoide.

—¡Wow! 197 se está divirtiendo —comentó Happy mientras observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Sylvester le devolvió la mirada. Definitivamente no era lo que esperaban encontrar.

— Tenía que hacer una representación de la ciudad para su clase de arte — explicó Walter en cuanto se percató de la presencia de los dos genios.

— No creo que su maestra esperara algo como esto —dijo Sylvester observando cada detalle de la mini ciudad.

—¿De donde salio… esto?— preguntó Happy haciendo un cálculo sobre la cantidad de piezas que debían haber ahí.

—De la tienda — comentó Lizzy, quien había dejado de centrarse en lo que construía para mirar a los recién llegados —También compramos una cama para Bobby.

—¿Quien es Bobby? —pero el matemático no necesito una respuesta ya que en ese momento el cachorro llegó ladrando y moviendo la cola, daba pequeños saltos intentando llamar su atención.

—No tendremos un perro Lizzy — dijo Happy inmediatamente, recordando un par de conversaciones que ya había tenido con la niña, quien quería a toda costa una nueva mascota, pero Alex le había advertido sobre cómo había sufrido cuando había muerto el cachorro que ella misma le había regalado años antes. Walter y la niña a se miraron con complicidad y Happy estaba segura de haber oído que el genio susurraba un “te lo dije”.

—Puede quedarse en el garaje, le hara compañia a Fuller y Walter cuando todos nos vamos a casa — dijo Lizzy orgullosa. 

—No pagaré por su comida o sus vacunas o el veterinario o lo que sea que rompa — dijo Happy inmediatamente.

—Toby puede ser su doctor no necesitamos un veterinario — Dijo Lizzy, que se había acercado hasta el borde de la ciudad para alcanzar al cachorro.

—Toby es un doctor, no un veterinario — explicó Sylvester —. El atiende personas, no animales.

—¿Cual es la diferencia? —la niña se dió por vencido en su intento de alcanzar al cachorro y volvió al centro, esta vez a agregar más piezas al edificio que construía Walter.

—Aqui esta el garaje — Walter señaló un pequeño edificio cercano a sus pies.

— Y aquí estamos nosotros — Lizzy sacó de su bolsillo algunos pequeños personajes de lego, y durante los minutos siguientes se dedicó a explicarles quién era quién, aunque algunos accesorios lo hacían más que obvio. 

Ya era de noche cuando Toby finalmente pudo dejarse caer en su silla. El garaje estaba vacío, ni siquiera Walter estaba a la vista y el silencio era reconfortante, le permitía pensar con más claridad. No podía apartar las palabras de Collins de su cabeza, se había pasado todo el viaje pensando en aquella posibilidad. Sabía que el genio había escogido muy bien sus palabras, quería jugar con él, por lo que le era difícil creer realmente en lo que le había dicho. Había muchas cosas sobre Happy de las que no estaba del todo seguro, pero su repulsión hacia Collins no era una de ellas, eso lo sabía desde el momento en que se integró a Scorpion, cuando el equipo estaba formado por Walter, Happy, Sylvester y Collins. 

—¿Que haces aqui? — la voz de Walter lo hizo sobresaltar.

—Ahm ¿Trabajar? —Walter le devolvió una mirada incrédula, pero no le dió importancia y siguió su camino hasta su propio escritorio —. ¿Walter? — Toby tuvo una idea súbita, si había alguien que podía saber con certeza si había sucedido algo entre la ingeniera y el genio, era él — ¿Cómo era la relación de Happy y Collins antes de que Sly y yo nos uniéramos? — desde su posición prácticamente tuvo que gritar para que el genio lo escuchara. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con relación? — preguntó sin levantar la mirada de su pantalla.

—Pues el diccionario define relación como la unión que hay entre dos o más personas.

—Se lo que es una relación, pero entre Happy y Mark jamás hubo relación alguna, más que la de ser parte del mismo equipo de trabajo, jamás desarrollaron algún tipo de vínculo como Happy y Sly o tu y yo, para ella Mark era un mueble más en el garaje. Y creo que de alguna manera él se sentía amenazado por Happy.

— No me extraña. Su orgullo misógino y narcisista se veía herido con la sola presencia de Happy…— Toby se vió interrumpido por un grito que provenía del fondo del garaje —¿Que diablos? — tanto él como Walter se pusieron de pie para ir en dirección del sonido, pero no fue necesario, Sylvester apareció caminando de prisa mientras con las puntas de los dedos tomaba al cachorro, cuidando de mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de su cuerpo. 

—Se orinó en la ciudad de Lizzy, ¿sabes cuántas bacterias puede tener su orina?¿Cuántas enfermedades puede transmitir?. Tendre que desinfectar todas las piezas — iba a dejar a Bobby en el suelo, pero Walter se adelantó y lo tomó de las manos del matemático.

—¿Desde cuando tenemos un perro? —preguntó Toby uniéndose a ellos mientras observaba al cachorro.

—Lizzy lo encontró y Walter accedió a que se quedara en el garaje — lo acusó Sylvester mientras se limpiaba las manos con algún tipo de desinfectante. 

—¿Que? — preguntó Walter al sentir la mirada acusadora de Toby —. No podía simplemente dejarlo de vuelta en la calle. 

—No pudiste decirle que no, ¿verdad? — preguntó con suspicacia —. Te manipulo una niña de 5 años — agregó con burla.

—Fue mi idea, Fuller necesita compañía — dijo el genio evitando mirar directamente al psiquiatra — ¿Por qué preguntabas por la relación de Happy y Collins?

—¿Happy y Collins? — preguntó Sly sorprendido — la única vez que los vi hablar de algo que no fuera trabajo, fue cuando Happy amenazó con matarlo. Bueno, no solo lo amenazó. 

—Fue un detalle sin importancia — dijo Walter quitándole importancia al asunto, a la vez que iba a la cocina a buscar algo que pudiera comer Boby, en un claro intento de evitar aquella conversación. 

—¿Un detalle sin importancia? Nunca la había visto tan molesta. Ni siquiera cuando tu la dejaste plantada. No se conformó con solo lanzarle lo que estuviera a su alcance. Ese día aprendí que jamás debía hacer enfadar a Happy Quinn — se estremeció ante la sola idea de lo que podía pasar. Walter había vuelto a su escritorio y rápidamente comenzó a trabajar de manera apresurada.

—¿Qué hizo Collins para enfadarla así? 

— No creo que deba hablar de eso, no quiero que ella se enfade conmigo — Toby pensó que estaba ante algo grande, ni siquiera Walter parecía muy dispuesto a hablar de ello.

—Vamos Sly — lo llevó hasta un lugar apartado, donde Walter no los pudiera oír —. Tienes que ayudarme con esto — miró al genio en el escritorio, asegurándose de que este no les ponía atención y prácticamente susurró en el oído de Sly — Creo que Collins puede ser el padre de Lizzy. 

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó el matemático e inmediatamente se dió cuenta de su error — ¿Estas loco? 

—Se que suena absurdo, pero no tengo más ideas. Solo he visto a Happy con dos hombres, además de su intento con Temple, pero ninguna de las fechas concuerda y ella se niega a hablarme del tema. Yo necesito saber. 

—Pero… para que él fuera el padre… él y Happy… Ellos — el joven hizo señas incomprensibles con sus manos, la sola idea era difícil de poner en palabras. 

—¿Haber tenido sexo? Lo se. Y por mas que lo pienso no puedo concebir un universo en el que ella haya dejado que él la tocara — Toby gritaba en susurros, si eso era posible y cada ciertos segundos comprobaba que su jefe siguiera trabajando en su computadora —. El me lo dijo… Fui a verlo — agregó al ver que Sylvester aún no entendía del todo. 

— Repito, ¡¿Estas loco?! —Sylvester tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir hablando —. Eres un analista de Harvard y además conoces a Collins. Sabes cómo es él. Quiere meterse en tu cabeza, hacer que dudes de todo lo que sabes.

—No entiendes Sly —dijo Toby apretando los dientes —. Él sabía algo muy privado de Happy, ¿Como lo sabía?

— Ahm. No sé cómo podría él saber algo privado de Happy — el matemático pasó de estar visiblemente incómodo a estar notoriamente nervioso.

—¡Sylvester Todds! — dijo Toby en un tono amenazante, algo había aprendido después de convivir tanto tiempo con Happy —. Si sabes algo, es tu deber decirmelo, como amigo, como compañero.

—¡Collins la grabó teniendo sexo con alguien! — Sylvester gritó tan rápido que Toby tuvo serias dudas sobre lo que había oído —.Fue un accidente, eso dijo él. Uno de sus micrófonos grabó a Happy teniendo relaciones — explicó con un poco más de calma —. Estábamos oyendo unos audios captados por los micrófonos, que estaban esparcidos en un radio de 30 kilómetros en torno al garaje, cuando comenzó a reproducirse la cinta. No pude mirar a Happy a la cara por semanas. Decir que se enfado es poco. Fue una gran pelea, entre ella y Walter, Happy quería Collins dejara el equipo…

—Y yo debí haberlo sacado — ambos se sobresaltaron al oír a Walter, que se había acercado sigilosamente —, pero en ese tiempo no comprendí cuán grave había sido su falta. Él me dijo que había sido un accidente y yo le creí, lo converse con Happy y…

—¿Lo conversaste con ella? ¿Conversaron ambos o solo tuviste un monólogo sobre cuán importante era mantener a Collins en el equipo? —Toby lo miró molesto, el solo imaginar cómo podría haber sido aquella situación lo hacía enfadar.

—Lo conversamos —miró directamente al psiquiatra antes de continuar —. Ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás no llevamos las cosas de la manera que correspondía. Mark era un gran aporte al equipo, nunca considere el costo que conllevaba. 

—¿Por qué nadie me había contado de esto? 

—No era algo de lo que quisiéramos hablar… Fue incomodo —. respondió Sylvester, le parecía un motivo más que evidente —. Yo tenía 16 años, había llegado al equipo hace sólo unas semanas, nunca había estado u oído a una mujer de esa manera y Happy me intimidaba, bueno, aún me intimida. No era algo de lo que quisiera hablar.

—No veo motivo por el que deberíamos haberte hablado de ello —Toby estuvo a punto de golpear a Walter, habría sido una buena manera de desahogarse, pero reaccionó a tiempo y en su lugar solo abandonó el garaje. 

Caminó durante casi dos horas, sin un rumbo fijo, solo recorriendo viejas calles que conocía de antaño. Calles que lo habían visto en los momentos más bajos de su vida, donde habría apostado su propia alma si hubiera podido, la vida la había apostado más de alguna vez y aunque fuera en contra de todo aquello en que creía, sabía que en muchas ocasiones no había sido más que por suerte que había logrado salvarse. Sabia jugar, tenía una ventaja más que beneficiosa, podía leer a sus contrincantes, pero no sabía cuando parar. No era capaz de ponerle un límite a su adicción, hasta que Happy se lo pidió.

Happy Quinn, el solo nombre hacía mella en él. Una mujer, que a su parecer, era simplemente perfecta. Siempre había sido sincera y transparente, era de las personas que actuaban y decían lo que sentían. Era un libro abierto. No pudo evitar reír al pensar en lo último, finalmente resultó que aquel libro contenía demasiados secretos entre líneas… y vaya secretos.

Antes de ser plenamente consciente del lugar al que lo habían llevado sus pies escuchó un ruido que le resultó conocido. El ascensor, era el ascensor de Happy. No solo estaba en su edificio, estaba parado justo frente a su puerta.—¡Oh vamos! — se quejó, molesto consigo mismo. Sus propios pies lo habían traicionado, iba a darse la vuelta cuando una puerta se abrió.

—¿Toby? — se volteó para encontrarse con la ingeniera, que lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta. Parecía somnolienta.

—¿Ibas a algun lado? — preguntó aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta, su pelo desordenado y la ropa vieja y holgada, indicaban que estaba por dormirse. 

— El sensor — explicó señalando el tapete que estaba justo frente a su puerta. 

—Oh, cierto — Toby recordó que el tapete de “Bienvenida” que tenia Happy no era más que un sensor para captar y dejar registrado cada vez que una persona se paraba en él, y no solo obtener un registro, sino también el peso que se ponía sobre el. Él se había burlado, llamándola paranoica.

—¿Vas a pasar? ¿O solo viniste a pesarte en mi tapete? — preguntó haciéndose a un lado para que el genio entrara. Toby no estaba del todo seguro de querer aceptar la invitación, eso llevaría a una inevitable discusión y posterior discusión, no se creía capaz de fingir que nada pasaba, no aquella noche, pero tampoco quería levantar una discusión y que la pequeña, quien seguramente ya dormía, acabara escuchando todo. 

— No creo que sea buen momento — se excusó dándose la vuelta para retirarse del lugar.

—¿En serio? —Happy se mordió el labio inferior, esperando que el genio desistiera —, Lizzy está durmiendo en su habitación. Pense que quizas podiamos recostarnos y ver una película —. Toby trago en seco, se quedó de pie pensando en que tan malo podía ser. Llevaban un tiempo sin poder compartir más íntimamente, extrañaba sentirla junto a él. Sin palabras, aceptó la invitación y entró al departamento. Se quedó de pie en medio de la sala, esperando que Happy fuera quien llevara la iniciativa, para lo que sea que fueran a hacer —. ¿Que quieres ver? — preguntó Happy, mientras caminaba hasta su habitación, un tanto confusa por la actitud del genio —¿Toby? ¿Estas bien? — insistió asomándose en el umbral, el genio no la había seguido, aún estaba plantado en medio de la sala observando a su alrededor como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

—Si, yo… — fue directo a la habitación evitando hacer contacto alguno con Happy en el momento en que pasó por su lado. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable.

Luego de que el genio finalmente eligiera algo para ver en la televisión, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama, dio un par de palmadas a su lado para invitar a Happy a acompañarlo. 

Media hora despues, seguian recostados exactamente en la misma posición. Ella se había apoyado en el hombro de él, sus párpados se sentían cada vez más pesados y a cada minuto que pasaba le costaba más mantenerlos abiertos —.No se que es lo que te pasa hoy — comenzó a decir Happy, incluso estando adormilada su voz sonaba imponente —, pero si quieres hablar. Hazlo.Por si no lo sabías. No puedo leer mentes. 

—¿Quieres que hable? Bien. Hablemos — Toby se sentó de golpe en la cama, rompiendo el abrazo que compartían —. ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de Alex? ¿Por qué no quieres hablar del padre de Lizzy? ¿Porque nunca me hablaste de ella? — prácticamente gritó, e intentó mirar directamente a Happy, pero la oscuridad no le permitía establecer una conexión visual —.No hay problema si no quieres hablar — se puso de pie dispuesto a marcharse —. Nos vemos en el trabajo. 

—Espera — susurró Happy sentándose en la cama, aún un tanto aturdida —. Antes de que lo digas, hasta yo soy capaz de darme cuenta de que nuestra relación está en problemas. Quiero arreglarlo, pero… no se como hacerlo. Sé reparar máquinas, no personas, o relaciones.

—Es un punto para ti — comentó Toby con sarcasmo, aún así volvió a tomar lugar en la cama, justo frente a ella, intentando ver los finos rasgos de Happy en la penumbra de la habitación, iluminada solo por el brillo de la tv encendida —. Una buena forma para partir seria hablando con la verdad. Ya sabes. Para variar.

—Alex fue la primera persona que no se rindió, sin importar que hiciera, cuanto intentara alejarlo, él siempre se estaba ahí. No se rendía. No sabía cómo responder a su continuo interés, solía decirle que era un entrometido, que me dejara sola, pero jamás lo hizo. Con el tiempo se transformó en una constante en mi vida, la única persona que me apoyaba.. que creía en mí. Y … —la ingeniera evitaba la mirada del genio — Yo no sabía cómo responder a ello. Vivimos muchas cosas juntos. Compartí departamento con Alex y Carl durante un tiempo. Nuestros entornos eran completamente diferentes, mientras ellos disfrutaban de la vida social, de ser el centro de atención, yo prefería estar rodeada de mis herramientas todo el día. Un proyecto tras otro. Me pasaba días enteros encerrada en su sótano o a veces simplemente desaparecía por semanas. Cuando conseguí mi propio departamento, la comunicación con Alex se fue haciendo cada vez más escasa, él logró ser Juez y Carl era un importante fiscal, su vida social, personal y sus trabajos hicieron que tomaran un rumbo muy distinto al mío, principalmente porque yo no tenía un rumbo que seguir. Carl me habló para contarme que Alex había sido diagnosticado con cáncer —.Llegados a ese punto, Toby pudo ver que una sombra de tristeza se apoderó de la mirada de Happy —. Nunca tuve a nadie en mi vida, así que nunca había perdido a alguien, la muerte no era más que una etapa del ciclo de la vida. Todos moriremos algún día. Quería demostrarle mi apoyo, pero no sabía cómo. Lo acose con investigaciones , medicinas experimentales, libros, en todos los idiomas, se los enviaba al correo electrónico, a su casa, a su oficina, pero nunca lo visité personalmente. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba encontrar algo que lo ayudara aunque fuera un poco, pero aún así, no lo hice por él, lo hice por mi, no quería que la única persona a la que había amado en mi vida, muriera. 

—Cuando sentimos lástima por la muerte de una persona, no sentimos lástima por ellos realmente, sino por nosotros mismos, nos volvemos un tanto más conscientes de nuestra propia mortalidad . Le sucede a todos los seres humanos. Ni siquiera los genios nos salvamos de ello.

—Alex me dijo que la mejor forma que tenía de demostrarle cuan importante era para mi, era vivir mi propia vida. Y no morir por alguna estúpida razón como caer de mi motocicleta, sobredosis de drogas o acabar en medio de un conflicto entre traficantes, y especialmente no acabar en la cárcel por haber hecho alguna idiotez —. levantó su brazo para que Toby viera aquel reloj en su muñeca, el artefacto que siempre llevaba, la correa se había roto una vez, las baterías se había agotado un par de veces, el mecanismo se había estropeado un par de veces, pero Happy siempre lo reparaba. Ahora Toby entendía el porqué, tenia un valor emocional para ella —. Me dió este reloj. Es una estupidez, pero…

—Lo has llevado contigo cada día de tu vida desde entonces. Aunque esté retrasado en 10 minutos, y lo has reparado más veces que a tu motocicleta. Una estupidez o no, para ti es importante. 

— Nunca me he arrepentido de entregarle a Lizzy —. Admitió avergonzada —. Siempre fui consciente de que era una situación temporal, el cáncer acabaría venciendo a Alex, pero prefería no pensar en ello. Él me invitó constantemente a acercarme a Lizzy, a formar parte de su vida, pero nunca lo hice. Me gustaría decir que no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero la verdad es que ni siquiera lo intenté. Ella era feliz. Y quería que lo siguiera siendo, las cosas estaban exactamente como debían estar. 

—Lo estas haciendo bien —, tomó su mano entre las suyas y las masajeo suavemente. Happy se quedó en silencio, disfrutando del contacto —Lizzy tiene una gran madre, una mujer inteligente y valiente. Sé mejor que cualquiera que esto es nuevo para ti, que estás asustada y que cada vez que Lizzy llora preferirias estar desarmando una bomba a punto de estallar que estar ahí. Pero lo estás intentando y vas por buen camino.

—No eres imparcial al respecto. 

—El que tenga sentimientos por ti, no cambia el hecho de que soy el analista de comportamiento humano más inteligente del mundo. Lo soy — agregó con arrogancia —. Y mi opinión es la de un profesional —. Ella respondió entornando los ojos, pero aún así una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro —.Fui a ver a Collins —, confesó Toby de golpe tras un pacífico silencio, contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba la reacción de ella. 

—¡¿Estas loco?! —Toby hizo ademán de contestar —.Es una pregunta retórica. ¿Por qué fuiste a ver a ese loco?

—Necesitaba hablar con él.

—¿En serio Doc? ¿con Collins? —Happy permaneció inexpresiva, mantuvo su tono de voz bajo, no quería despertar a la pequeña que dormía en la habitación de al lado. 

—¡Necesitaba respuestas!— prácticamente gritó Toby, inmediatamente se arrepintió, se puso de pie, aunque mantuvo su posición frente a ella y dió un paso atrás, como una forma inconsciente de retractarse —¡Y tu! no estabas dispuesta a darmelas.

—¿Respuestas sobre qué? ¿Sobre con quien, tuve o no, sexo? — ella se irguió en la cama, en una especie de reto —.Ya sabes que lo hice con Alex, y tambien estan Esteban y Fabián, a ellos los conociste.

—¡No se trata de eso! 

—¿Qué es entonces? yo no te he pedido una lista de las mujeres con las que estuviste. El pasado está… en el pasado. Ahora estamos… o estábamos juntos.

—Es diferente. Yo no he tenido un hijo con cualquiera de ella. 

—¿Cual es la diferencia? ¿Hubiera cambiado algo si las hubieras embarazado? 

—¡No!, pero es innegable que surge una especie de vínculo. Un hijo. No es cualquier cosa. 

—Eres Doctor, ¿sabes que se necesita para hacer un bebé? —el sarcasmo estaba implícito en cada sílaba que pronunciaba — ¡Sexo!, no amor, no confianza, no un matrimonio. Y eso es exactamente lo que hubo entre el padre de Lizzy y yo. 

—Si fue solo eso. ¿Por qué no me dices quien es?. ¿Es Collins?

—¡No! No es Collins — un ligero escalofrío la recorrió ante la sola idea —. ¿Que mierda te metio ese loco en la cabeza?

—¡Nada! Sólo intento comprender. Intento armar el jodido rompecabezas en que te has convertido — volvió a sentarse frente a ella, solo para tomarla de las manos, con más rudeza de la necesaria, necesitaba más que palabras para expresarse. Al darse cuenta de que estaba ejerciendo un nivel de presión innecesario, la soltó y en su lugar llevo sus manos a su propia cabeza —. Te odio — dijo más para sí mismo que para ella. 

— No lo haces — respondió ella, tal cual había hecho él muchas veces antes —. ¡¿Por qué es importante Toby?! Esto no es solo por quien es el padre de Lizzy. 

—Porque por fin crei que tenia una familia Happy. ¡Que éramos una familia! , tu y yo—, su voz se quebró al hablar y sus brazos hacían movimientos aleatorios, solo por no ser capaz de mantenerlos quietos —. Creí que lo nuestro era importante para ti, pero… ¿como sé que a futuro esto no será otra cosa mas del pasado de la que no quieres hablar?. 

—Me conoces

—¿Lo hago? Porque parece ser que hasta un loco en el psiquiátrico te conoce mejor que yo. 

—¡Deja de meter a Collins en esto! — Happy iba a decir algo más cuando la luz de la habitación se encendió y el brillo la encegueció por unos segundos —. ¿Que demo…?

— ¿Por qué estaban peleando? — Lizzy estaba de pie en la puerta, a penas mantenía sus ojos abiertos y traía un peluche con ella.

—No estábamos peleando. No aún — Happy caminó hasta ella para llevarla de vuelta a su habitación, pero en cuando la fue a tomar, se dió cuenta de que la parte inferior del pijama estaba húmedo.  
—Lo siento. Me hice pipi en la cama.

—No pasa nada. Solo te limpiaremos, pondremos un nuevo pijama y cambiaremos la ropa de cama y luego podrás volver a dormir ¿Ok? — Lizzy asintió en silencio y se quedó estática en su lugar, mientras Happy iba a su habitación por algo de ropa. 

—No pasa nada, yo tambien me orine en la cama cuando era niño —. Toby se acercó y se agachó frente a la niña —. No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie. 

—Emily dijo que solo los bebes se orinan. Yo no soy un bebé — agregó molesta.

—No solo los bebés. ¿Te cuento un secreto? — la niña asintió y Toby se acercó a ella para susurrarle —. A veces, a los adultos también nos pasa.

—Mientes — le dijo incrédula.

—No, a veces si estamos enfermos, o muy borrachos… principalmente borrachos. Nuestra vejiga no nos recuerda que debemos orinar y solo lo hace. O a veces mientras dormimos nuestro subconsciente lo hace para alertarnos que hay algo que nos asusta o preocupa. Cuando yo era pequeño como tu, e iba a la escuela siempre me orinaba, había unos niños más grandes que siempre me golpeaban y yo no le decía a nadie, porque tenía miedo de que ellos me pegaran más fuerte —. la niña evitó su mirada y permaneció con la mirada gacha —. ¿Hay algo a lo que le tengas miedo? — ella negó energéticamente —, bueno, si algun dia hay algo que te da miedo, tu sabes que puedes decirle a tu mamá, y si ella tambien te asusta, puedes decirme a mi, o Sly. ¿De acuerdo?.

—Vamos Lizzy —. Happy volvió a la habitación llevando consigo las cosas necesarias para un baño rápido —. Omitiste la parte donde te golpean porque los estafaste jugando a las cartas —. agregó una vez que la niña había caminado hasta el baño.

—Yo no los estafe, solo hice uso de mi superioridad intelectual —Happy solo negó con la cabeza y siguió el camino de la niña. 

Veinte minutos después Happy volvió a su habitación con la niña prácticamente dormida entre sus brazos. No esperaba encontrar al genio aún ahí, por lo que se sorprendió al verlo dormido en la orilla de la cama. Con sumo cuidado recostó a la niña en la orilla opuesta a la que estaba el genio. 

—¡Doc! — lo llamó Happy a la vez que lo zarandeaba para despertarlo —¡Doc!. Te quedaste dormido — le dijo en cuanto este abrió perezosamente los ojos.

—No lo creo —murmuró, se dió la vuelta dándole la espalda a Happy mientras se cubría con una manta, hasta la cabeza. Ella suspiró ruidosamente a la vez que pensaba en tirarlo de la cama para despertarlo de golpe, tenían una conversación pendiente, aunque por otro lado ella no tenía apuro alguno por continuarla. Con resignación se hizo una nota mental para sacar a Toby de la cama antes de que la niña se despertara.   
Apagó la luz, la tv y se acostó en medio de la cama, entre dos de las personas mas importantes en su vida. Abrazó a la niña y se dejó vencer por el sueño.

Se despertó un par de horas más tarde debido a unos fuertes e incesantes golpes en la puerta, intentó levantarse, pero el peso de unos fuertes brazos se lo impedían, la tenía firmemente sujeta contra él, su espalda estaba pegada a sus pectorales y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas entre sí . Toby a su lado aún dormía plácidamente, al igual que Lizzy, quien se había movido tanto mientras dormía que había acabado ocupando la mitad de la cama, dejando a Happy y a Toby acurrucados en el borde del colchón. Con cierta dificultad se libró del sofocante abrazo a la vez que cuidaba que el estruendoso ruido que hacían en la puerta no hubiera despertado a sus compañeros de habitación.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó molesta, ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo para revisar quien buscaba con tanta urgencia. Abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrar a Paige sumamente agitada —. Wow chica, no sabía que podías golpear con tanta fuerza. 

— Tenemos que ir al garaje, ¡Ahora! — Paige la tomó de la muñeca para jalarla afuera, pero Happy se libró con facilidad —. Tenemos que pasar a buscar a Toby, tampoco contesta el celular.

—Ahm —Happy hizo muecas con la boca.

—¡Oh cierto!¡Lizzy! Tendrás que llevarla, es urgente. Cabe estaba como loco —explicó Paige.

—¡Happy! — Paige alzó la ceja en señal de interrogación.

—¿Toby? ¿Él está…? —la mujer dejó de hablar en cuanto el genio apareció en el umbral de la puerta y él estaba tan sorprendido como ella. 

—Tenemos que ir al garaje, ¡Ahora!.


	10. El señor de las flores parte 3

Eran las 5 de la mañana y el garaje se encontraba en un inusual estado de agitación, Sylvester y Walter digitaban y se gritaban cosas uno al otro desde lados opuestos del garaje. Mientras Happy y Toby revisaban unos planos en la mesa y marcaban algunos puntos en él. Paige mantenía una discusión por teléfono mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

—Ya está preparado el helicóptero que nos llevará —. Anunció Paige finalmente. 

—Paige tendrás que prestar apoyo desde el garaje, necesito a Happy, Toby y Sylvester trabajando junto a mi allá —, Walter aún no acababa de hablar cuando ya comenzaba a abandonar el garaje, Sylvester prácticamente corría tras él, mientras Happy corría al segundo piso para verificar por última vez que Lizzy siguiera dormida en la cama de Walter, necesitaba verla antes de irse —. Estaré de vuelta pronto —dijo mas para si misma que para la niña. 

—¡Happy! — Paige la llamó desde el pie de la escalera.

— Paige …— comenzó a decir Happy mientras bajaba las escaleras.

— Lo se, lo se. Si algo le sucede soy una mujer muerta —. dijo la mujer en broma. 

— No era eso lo que iba a decir —, aseguró la ingeniera —, pero eres lista —. Siguió el camino de sus compañeros mientras dejaba a la mujer con aspecto asustado.

Los cuatros genios hablaban a gritos durante su viaje en helicóptero. Necesitaban resolver la la falla del sistema de seguridad antes de comenzara filtrarse información confidencial de la agencia. Harold había contactado al equipo un par de horas después de medianoche, para informar que todo el sistema había caído, dejando vulnerable no solo la central de la agencia, si no todas sus sucursales y agentes, el sistema de respaldo solo funcionaria durante 6 horas, por lo que los genios solo tenían este tiempo para restaurar el sistema y ya habían perdido dos horas en el tiempo que tardaron en reunir el equipo, ponerlos al tanto de la situación y el viaje. Tal como Paige les había repetido hasta el cansancio, fallar seria el termino del contrato que existía entre Scorpion y el gobierno. El sistema que había fallado había sido diseñado y puesto en práctica por el equipo, tras el desastre de la zona b. Cualquier error y Scorpion no solo perdería su contrato con el gobierno, su credibilidad se vería fuertemente afectada y con ello su imagen profesional. 

—¿Estas bien? — Happy se volteó para encontrarse de frente a Toby, quien se había quedado rezagado para esperarla —Pareces distraída —. Ella no respondió, le lanzó una mirada que él no supo interpretar y lo adelantó, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Fueron horas de arduo trabajo, Walter se negaba a aceptar que su sistema de seguridad hubiera sido vulnerado hasta tal punto, comprometiendolo todo. Tardaron mucho más de lo presupuestado en identificar el problema, fue Toby quien dijo lo que ninguno había puesto en palabras. No había existido ningún error, ninguna vulneración del sistema, había existido intervención de terceros, un trabajo interno. 

—¿Que estas insinuando? —. Harold no recibió de buena manera las palabras de Walter, contra la sugerencia de Paige, le había comentado directamente sus sospechas al subdirector de la CIA —. Solo tres personas cuentan con el acceso total al sistema de seguridad. El Director, el jefe de seguridad y yo. ¿Estas insinuando que uno de nosotros modificó el sistema de seguridad para dejarlo vulnerable? — el hombre estaba a solo centímetros de Walter, lo retaba con la mirada. 

—No estoy insinuando nada. Los hechos lo demuestran. No hay rastro o prueba alguna que indique que hubo intrusión de algún hacker —.Walter explicó tranquilamente, sin apartar la mirada de Harold —. Tampoco hemos encontrado rastro de alguna falla en el sistema o en el código original que haya podido generar un error masivo en el sistema…

—Me preguntó si realmente buscaste bien —la distancia que los separaba se hacía cada vez menor, parecía que en cualquier momento Harold saltaría sobre Walter.

—Atrás — Happy fue la primera en intervenir, con su mano en el hombro del hombre lo empujó para alejarlo del genio —. La configuración que permitió la entrada del virus que desconfiguro el sistema, vino desde adentro. Hay muchas formas de que eso suceda. Un virus escondido en algún archivo, en alguna descarga accidental de internet o cualquier otra forma estúpida por la que alguien podría infectar una computadora.

—Las probabilidades de que nuestro sistema hubiera fallado son de un 0,09%, contra un 1% de probabilidades de que un usuario de alto rango hubiera infectado accidentalmente el sistema. 

—Eso sin mencionar de que nuestro sistema fue diseñado por mi con el apoyo de tres genios, las probabilidades de que exista una persona que pueda superar nuestro sistema son de un 0.03% —explicó Walter. 

—Había olvidado que todos pueden cometer errores menos tú —suspiró resignado — Solo, arregla esto. Si fallas, olvídate de Scorpion, y no solo eso, te enviaré a prisión de por vida.

—Cuanto resentimiento hay ahí — comentó Toby — ¿Alguien se tomaría la molestia de decirme qué pasó ahí? — “No creo que sea el momento Toby” comentó Paige, Happy y Walter solo lo observaron con molestia, mientras Sylvester había reiniciado su trabajo a toda prisa.

Mientras Walter se unía a Sylvester, Happy y Toby fueron a revisar el cuarto de control, lugar desde donde se emitían gran parte de las órdenes que llevaba a cabo el sistema de seguridad., Walter tenía la sospecha de que quizás alguna pieza podría haberse dañado impidiendo la restauración del sistema. —Algo poco probable —había asegurado Sylvester, pero aún así Happy quería descartar todas las probabilidades. Iban a abandonar la sala cuando Harold se acercó a ellos. 

— ¿Happy podemos hablar?

—No —fue la escueta respuesta de ella, ni siquiera se detuvo para escucharlo.

—Se trata sobre tu hija —.Ella se detuvo.

—No es asunto tuyo —.Para ninguno de los presentes pasó desapercibido el tono amenazante de Happy. Sin esperar a Toby siguió su camino, saliendo de la sala en la que estaban todos. 

—Quiero saber si es mi hija —. De haberle caído bien, Toby hubiera intentado advertir a Harold que no hiciera lo que pretendía, pero no habría podido ni aunque hubiera intentado, el hombre había salido justo tras ellos alcanzando a Happy un par de metros más allá, la agarro del brazo para obligarla a mirarlo a la cara, pero esta reacciono inmediatamente, librándose del agarre y aprovechando la posición del hombre lo arrojó contra la pared manteniéndolo en posición con una llave. “Esto ha de ser humillante” murmuró Toby, pero calló inmediatamente al ver la mirada fulminante de Happy, no quería ser el siguiente. 

—No vuelvas a tocarme —.dijo ella lentamente a la vez que hacía un poco más de presión en el brazo del hombre que tenía sujeto a la espalda de este. No fue hasta la oportuna advertencia de Toby, que Happy lo soltó de golpe, dejando que el hombre cayera de lleno al suelo.

—Voy a pasar por alto esta insubordinación —, Toby se enfocó en la lectura de las expresiones de Happy, pero como siempre, no resultó nada simple, estaba tensa, pero ningún rasgo indicaba que su tensión y molestia fueran provocadas por un conflicto personal —.¿Puedo o no ser el padre de ella?

—No

— Hice cálculos y…

— Todos sabemos que tus cálculos no son del todo fiables —refutó Happy.

— Una prueba de ADN podría solucionar esto ..— Harold había recuperado la compostura, y miraba retadoramente a la ingeniera —.Las fechas…

—No hay ninguna posibilidad —repitió Happy molesta —.Lizzy nació de 28 semanas, y nació un 09 de Febrero.

—No te creo.

—No es problema mio — se dió la vuelta y siguió su camino, dejando a los dos hombres atrás.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Toby corrió para alcanzarla, pero en lugar de buscar llamar su atención, solo camino junto a ella.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? ¿En serio? —, la molestia que había sentido durante la discusión en el departamento de Happy, había comenzado a aflorar nuevamente —.¿Tuviste sexo con él?

— No es momento de hablar Doc. Estamos en un caso importante

—Tu y yo sabemos que no encontraremos nada acá —.señaló el pequeño cuarto que hacía de sala de control. Había un par de computadores desde los que se tenía acceso a diferentes partes del sistema —.¿Dónde están los tipos que manejan el sistema? 

—De cualquier modo el sistema no funciona. Es innecesario que estén acá —. dijo Happy mientras comenzaba a realizar un diagnóstico rápido de los equipos —.No.

—¿No que? — preguntó Toby confuso. Happy quitó su intercomunicador y lo guardó en su bolsillo mientras continuaba su labor.

—Jamás estuve con Harold.

—¿En serio? Yo lo vi muy convencido —, el sarcasmo estaba implícito en cada una de sus palabras. Aunque al igual que ella quito su intercomunicado de su oído.

—Solo nos besamos. Y fue asqueroso.

—Podrá no tener un CI tan alto como nosotros, pero creo que hasta el sabe que se necesita más que un beso para hacer un bebé. 

—Estaba borracho y se quedó dormido antes de que pasara algo —explicó Happy con total naturalidad mientras desarmaba el CPU de uno de los computadores.

—Entonces… Ustedes salen, el se duerme antes de… cumplir, y¿ tu le dejas creer que si paso algo? 

—Es la verdad, ¿Porque te mentiría?

—No he dicho que mintieras — aclaró —, solo digo que ocultas información. ¿Te tengo que recordar lo que pasó la última vez que me dormí y no acudi a nuestra cita? 

—Es diferente —, el genio solo la miró molesto —. Puse un par de pastillas para dormir en su trago. Las tome de tus muestras médicas.

— ¿Por qué?— Happy estuvo a punto de reír por el rostro incrédulo del hombre, pero se contuvo lo suficiente para que este no lo notara. 

—Harold intentó integrarse a nosotros, antes de que Walter fundara Scorpion oficialmente, estuvo en el equipo un par de semanas antes de que ingresara Collins, las cosas no funcionaron y acabó dejándonos —.explicó Happy —. Un tiempo despues volvio a intentar reclutarnos para la CIA, le dijimos que no estábamos interesados, pero insistió un tiempo, finalmente logró reclutar a John, que también estaba interesado en ingresar al equipo, pero no dudo en cambiar sus intereses ante la propuesta de Harold. Hace más de seis años Walter estaba investigando a un tipo cuando en algún punto su nombre acabó cruzándose con el de un tipo que trabaja con John, finalmente llegó a John, quien había presentado un proyecto a la junta directiva de la CIA, para mejorar el sistema de seguridad de la agencia, mediante unas cámaras de vigilancia inteligentes…

—Lo se, es el sistema que está actualmente implementado, llevó al idiota ese a escalar a uno de los puesto más altos dentro de la división de seguridad.

—Yo diseñe las cámaras —dijo Happy molesta por la interrupción —. Fue uno de los primeros proyectos que hicimos con Walter tras conocernos. Combinamos nuestros conocimientos de Hardware y Software para crearlas, no fue hasta después de crearlas que nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos hecho, todo lo que implicaba un sistema de seguridad inteligente y guardamos todo lo referente al proyecto, los planos, las investigaciones, y nos olvidamos de ello. El proyecto que John planteaba era una copia exacta, practicamente tenia nuestras firmas en ella. Resultó que había robado nuestros planos de la cámara inteligente, esperó un tiempo prudente para presentarlo ante la junta directiva, para entonces Harold ya tenía un puesto muy alto en la CIA y vió en el proyecto de john su propia posibilidad de seguir escalando, así que lo apoyó y encubrió cuando nosotros reclamamos por el robo de la idea. No teníamos mucho que hacer, ellos tenían el apoyo del gobierno, para crear la cámara original utilizamos métodos que no eran del todo legales, ellos tenían cargos importantes y nosotros éramos un par de locos que trabajar en un garaje. Walter hackeo los computadores de John y Harold para borrar los planos, pero los archivos habían sido copiados y enviados tantas veces que era imposible borrar toda evidencia de ellos, pero en los archivos de Harold Walter encontró la segunda parte del proyecto, un sistema de vigilancia inteligente por completo, no solo la camara, un sistema que con la capacidad de identificar personas mediante la cámara y tomar decisiones respecto al accionar, si la persona es buscada por el FBI, por la CIA, si es un terrorista, y dar la alerta a las respectivas organizaciones o realizar otras acciones, dentro de una gama previamente programada. 

—Eso es…

—Una invasión total a la privacidad, que puede no sólo ser utilizado por organizaciones, sino por empresas, utilizando una base de datos que le permita a los empresarios saber hasta qué almorzaron el día anterior los trabajadores, donde o quien estuvieron. Sin mencionar la cantidad de personas que quedaran sin trabajo, un sistema de seguridad inteligente reduce la necesidad de personal en un 90% —Happy finalmente levantó la mirada del disco duro que revisaba, se veía avergonzada y culpable —. Era un proyecto ambicioso, nunca pensamos en su real implementación, nosotros solo… Era un reto. Saber que no había límites.

— Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato —, comentó Toby —.Nosotros somos gatos.

—Walter respaldo los archivos del sistema de vigilancia, codificados, fue por eso que Harold y John solo plantearon el proyecto de la cámara inteligente. Borrar los archivos no era una opción, se darían cuenta de que habíamos hecho algo, tampoco podíamos hacer algo a distancia ya que Walter solo podía modificar el archivo desde el computador de Harold… Hicimos unas investigaciones y descubrimos que Harold estaria en la ciudad y, Walter fue el de la idea. 

—¿Que idea? —pero por los gestos de Happy rápidamente entendió —. ¡Walter te envió a seducir a Harold! —acusó.

—No hizo falta mucho, lo busque en el bar de su hotel, lo invite una copa y hablamos. No sospecho, su ego le impidió hacerlo. Cuando no miraba puse un par de píldoras para dormir en su bebida —. “¿Un par?” cuestionó Toby —. Cuatro exactamente. Cuando note que estaba un tanto aturdido le pregunté si podíamos subir a su habitación. Una vez ahí, me besó. El jodido tenía resistencia y no caía dormido, así que fui al baño y me tomé mi tiempo, cuando salí estaba desnudo sobre la cama y roncaba tan fuerte que Walter lo oía dos habitaciones mas allá. Llame a Walter, quien modificó el archivo, reemplazando toda la información por la de un proyecto para modificar el motor de un avión y lo volvió a codificar tal cual estaba antes. Si en algún momento llegan a descifrar el código y descodificar los archivos solo se encontrarán con eso.

—Entonces nunca hubo algo con Harold. Omitiré comentario sobre la forma en que Walter y tu llevaron las cosas, eso sin mencionar que no confiaron en nosotros. 

—Era nuestro problema. Él llamó al día siguiente, y subsiguiente, le enviè un texto diciendo que eso no funcionaria y era mejor no volver a intentar. 

—Lo rechazaste por mensaje de texto. Lindo —. ella no dijo nada más y Toby decidió que era el momento de preguntar —. Entonces no fue Harold quien estaba contigo en el garaje.

—No se de que hablas

—De la grabación que hizo Collins —ella dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró con furia musitando algo incomprensible para él —.No creo que haya sido un accidente de parte de él.

—Matare a Collins. ¿En serio fuiste a verlo solo para que te contara eso? ¿En eso te basas para creer que él podría ser el padre?

—Él lo sabía. Sabía que te gusta que te acaricien en la…

—¿En la espalda? ¿Crees que el hecho de que Collins sepa eso es importante? Pues perdiste tu tiempo, Sly podrían haberte dicho lo mismo y no tuve sexo con el —. en algún punto Happy había elevado su tono de voz, no al punto de gritar, pero claramente era un indicador que estaba furiosa, aunque Toby juraba haber visto algo más en su mirada, ¿Miedo? ¿Culpa? no podía decirlo con certeza —. Ya te dijeron lo de la cinta, Walter, Sly y Collins escucharon lo mismo. No me sorprendería que ese idiota hubiera guardado una copia —. la furia dió paso al cansancio —. Solo, acabemos con esto.

—¡Tu! eres la que no quiere acabar con esto.

—Me refiero a esto —señaló a su alrededor y para dar por terminada la conversación volvió a ponerse su intercomunicador —. No encontramos nada acá — comunicó a los demás. 

—Sylvester tiene algo, necesito que vuelvan ahora — ambos asintieron, aunque sabían que el genio no los vería. El trayecto de vuelta fue en absoluto silencio, sin mayor ruido que el sonido de sus propios pasos. 

—Escucha Doc. No digas nada, solo… escucha —a pocos metros antes de llegar Happy se detuvo y volvió a quitar su intercomunicador —. Lizzy fue el resultado de un encuentro fortuito, con un par de copas de mas, pero antes hubo mucho más que eso, y no es fácil para mí tener que pensar en lo que pudiera él llegar a sentir respecto a ella, normalmente no me importaría, pero a ella le importara y no quiero que le hagan daño. Él cree que Lizzy está muerta y… 

—¿Muerta? Me mentiste, no te enteraste a las 20 semanas como me dijiste, Collins dijo que Walter debió llevarte al hospital, y además dijo que vio las pruebas de embarazo.

—Solo tenia 3 semanas de embarazo, despues del hospital, llegue a casa y me dormi, al dia siguientes desperté en un charco de sangre. Me hicieron una ecografia y no había latidos, solo debía esperar que mi cuerpo expulsara el embrión de forma natural. Pero no fue así —. no pudo continuar hablando ya que los torpes brazos del genio la envolvieron en un apretado abrazo —. Y, deja de mencionar a Collins o te pateare el culo. 

—Sigo enfadado. Me mentiste… ocultar información conscientemente es un tipo de mentira …

—Solo dame tiempo Toby. Voy a arreglar esto.

—Me gustaría prometerte que esperaré pacientemente, pero solo soy un hombre. Con muchas inseguridades respecto a esto —.finalmente la liberó de su abrazo — . Sólo quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida y que sepas que también he llegado a querer mucho al Gnomo ese —Happy le dió un pellizco en el antebrazo.

—¡Hey! —Cabe los llamó desde la puerta —.Sylvester encontró el problema.

—Es un gusano informático —les comentó el genio en cuanto llegaron al lado —. Aún no podemos determinar cómo entro al sistema, seguramente mediante algún archivo infectado.

—”¿Gusano?, ¿Es como un virus?” —preguntó Paige, que parecía un tanto agitada. 

—¿Estas bien? Pareciera que acabas de correr una maratón.

—”Si, solo volvieron unos chicos que tocaban unos tambores afuera, hace un rato les pedí que se fuera, pero acaba de volver yel ruido era insoportable, fui a pedirles que fueran a otro lugar. ¿Decias Sly? ¿Un virus?”. 

—No, no es un virus, los virus se reproducen. Crean clones. Son presumidos y estúpidos, egomaniacos binarios. Se multiplican más deprisa que los conejos. (1)

— Ésa es su debilidad. Puedes liquidarlos si sabes que están haciendo —.Agregó Walter.

— Por desgracia, este programa carece de ego, no necesita reproducirse. Tiene la cabeza despejada y concentrada. De hecho, cuando haya logrado su objetivo, lo más probable es que cometa un suicidio digital.(2)

—Todo un kamikaze informático.

—¿Cómo eliminamos este gusano? —preguntó Cabe.

—Un gusano carece de estructuras complejas, sólo instinto: comer, cagar, reptar. Eso es todo. Sencillez. Sencillez letal. Hace aquello para lo que está programado y luego desaparece —. Explicó Happy. (3)

—”¿Y para qué está programado?” —preguntó Paige.

—No lo sé —contestó Silvestre —. En este momento, se está reproduciendo e indagando en datos secretos, además de haber desactivado todos los sistemas de seguridad. Después podría hacer cualquier cosa. Podría decidir borrar los archivos, publicarlos en internet, eliminar por completo el fireware del sistema y permitir la entrada al sistema de miles de hackers en todo el mundo.

—¿Pueden detenerlo?

—No lo sé. Para eso necesitamos saber qué es lo que pretende el autor del gusano. Toby, debes averiguar todo lo que puedas acercarse que pretende el autor con esto.

—Sin ir más lejos y con lo que hemos visto hasta ahora. Quien sea que lo haya creado es un egocéntrico y narcisista, hasta ahora no hay un objetivo detrás, más que demostrar que pudo burlar el sistema. Demostrar su superioridad, pero no creo que se haya tomado tantas molestias solo por eso. Debe haber algo que no hayamos notado.

—Quizás solo espera a que pase el tiempo para que el sistema de respaldo caiga y todo quede desprotegido —sugirió Harold.

—No —musitó Toby —. No el gusano se habría ocultado mejor, no lo habríamos descubierto con tanta facilidad.

—Estás subestimando al hacker...—comenzó Harold, pero no pudo acabar ya que Sylvester pegó un grito, inmediatamente todos corriendo alrededor del genio.

—¡No está! ¡Desapareció! —gritó —. El gusano se autoeliminó.

—Hemos recuperado el control del sistema —anunció un hombre que estaba unos metros más allá.

—¿Desapareció? Solo se fue y nos devolvió el control del sistema — preguntó Harold atónito.

—Tiene que haber algo más — dijo Walter. Fueron dos horas de intenso trabajo, pero no encontraron nada más, fue como si la falla de sistema nunca hubiera existido, la única prueba era que el sistema de respaldo marcaba haber estado en funcionamiento debido a la falla del sistema. Finalmente acordaron continuar al día siguiente, había que revisar millones de archivos para saber si alguno había sufrido algún tipo de modificación y el cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en los miembros del equipo y los agentes de la organización gubernamental.

El viaje de vuelta fue en una van, otorgada por la agencia, si bien era mucho mas comoda, iba mucho más lento que un helicóptero. Walter continuaba trabajando en silencio, mientras que Sylvester se había dormido a su lado. Justo tras ellos, Toby envolvía a Happy en un protector abrazo mientras esta dormia recostada contra él, la podía sentir inquieta y murmurar en sueño, cuando Walter preguntó si ella estaba bien, él solo bromeo diciendo que la conciencia no la dejaba dormir tranquila.

Eran casi las 7 de la mañana cuando finalmente llegaron al garaje, encontraron a Paige preparando el desayuno de Ralph, quien estaba preparado para ir a la escuela, la niñera pasaría por él.

—Lizzy aún está dormida arriba, durmió sin problemas toda la noche — dijo Paige nada más ver a Happy entrar al garaje. 

—Ok —la ingeniera subió rápidamente las escaleras mientras cada genio caminaba hasta sus respectivas áreas de trabajo — ¡No está! —en cuestión de segundos Happy había vuelto a aparecer en la escalera, ninguno genio recordaba haberla visto tan asustada. 

—Imposible —dijo Paige

—¡No está!—, repitió

—. He revisado la cámara cada diez minutos —. Walter y Sylvester prácticamente corrieron al computador de la mujer, antes de partir el genio le había enseñado a conectarse a la cámara de vigilancia que tenía en el segundo piso, la que previamente había movido para que apuntaba directamente a la cama donde dormía la niña.

—Es un puto bucle — Happy golpeó el escritorio con un puño.Mientras en la pantalla se reproducía un video en el que la niña dormía plácidamente en la cama.

—Quizás sólo está por ahí, debemos buscarla — Paige se puso de pie, pero nadie más la siguió.  
—Por muy inteligente que sea ella no habría hackeado la cámara para poner un bucle previamente grabado. Y si alguien se la llevó no creo que aún este por aquí—dijo Toby, se había posicionado inmediatamente junto a Happy para apoyarla en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Tenemos que intentarlo. Walter puede revisar las cámaras de vigilancia — dijo Happy, todos asintieron y el equipo salió del garaje a recorrer los alrededores, Cabe fue con ellos y mientras recorrían los alrededores dio alerta a la policía, al igual que los demás, sabía que no la encontrarian, también llamó a seguridad nacional pidiendo apoyo, tras hablar con la vicedirectora, esta emitió una orden de búsqueda de la niña, saltándose muchos protocolos.

—Encontré a un grupo de jóvenes que tocaban unos tambores, dijeron que un hombre les pagó por que vinieran a tocar fuera del garaje — dijo Toby cuando se encontraron de vuelta en el garaje. Happy comenzaba a perder serenidad, su rostro se mostraba frío como de costumbre, pero el psiquiatra comenzaba a ver con preocupación cómo sus manos comenzaban a realizar movimientos repetitivos y sin sentido, pasaba la mano por su cabello o apretaba sus manos en forma de puño.

—Fueron una distracción para sacar a Paige — dijo Walter —. Hay dos espacios de 5 minutos en los que las cámaras no funcionaron, están en blanco. Vuelven a conectarse poco antes de que Paige vuelva a ingresar en el garaje. 

—Hackearon el sistema de la CIA y el nuestro al mismo tiempo, considerando las pocas probabilidades de que eso ocurra. Creo que no es una coincidencia. 

—¿Crees que fue la misma persona? — preguntó Paige. 

—Porque tomarse la molestia de hackear la CIA, un delito muy grave, para sacarnos del garaje y poder secuestrar a Lizzy. 

—Dinero — sugirió Happy, que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la compostura —, pero ya habrian llamado para pedir un rescate. No tiene lógica.

—Yo se de alguien que tiene la habilidad para burlar ambos sistemas y tiene un interés especial e Lizzy —dijo Toby, captando la atención de todos los presentes, Happy se quedó estática en su lugar, dejando de caminar de un lado al otro sin rumbo fijo —. Cabe, podrías llamar y preguntar si Collins sigue en prisión.

—¿Collins? ¿Que estas pensando muchacho? — el hombre de seguridad nacional cuestionó las sospechas del genio, pero aún así, sin esperar un respuesta, se apartó para hacer el llamado.  
—¿Que mierda tiene que ver Collins con Lizzy? — de haberse tratado de otra persona, Toby hubiera temido por su vida, de cualquier modo, era Happy quien ahora lo enfrentaba, por lo que una muerte rápida e indolora no sonaba tan mal. 

—El conoció a Lizzy cuando ella estaba con Alex, la buscó y se hizo pasar por un jardinero en casa de un familiar.

—¡¿Que?! No pensaste en decirme algo así. Se trata de mi hija.

—¡Happy! Por favor …—comenzó a decir Paige.

—¡No me pides que me calme! —le gritó la ingeniera.

—No quería darte más preocupaciones — dijo Toby con voz calma —. Por eso fui a ver a Collins —, se acercó a ella y quiso abrazarla, pero en lugar de eso solo pudo sujetarla de lo hombros —. La encontraremos —.Happy asintió en silencio, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de las lágrimas contenidas hasta entonces. 

—Collins ya no está en prisión — anunció Cabe en cuanto cortó la llamada —. Al parecer a las 20 Hrs el Director de la CIA emitió una orden para que fuera liberado de manera inmediata. 

—A esa hora el sistema de seguridad de la CIA cayó — dijo Walter levantando por primera vez la mirada del computador, había estado ocupado revisando las cámaras de vigilancia aledañas para ver si encontraba algo.

—Ya sabemos cual era el objetivo del gusano, algo tan minúsculo que ni siquiera lo notamos —continuó Sylvester —. Salio de prisión a las 21 horas, llegó a los Ángeles cerca de medianoche, lo suficiente para planear la distracción, hackear el sistema del garaje, entrar y llevarse a Lizzy. 

—Para cuando el gusano desapareció el ya debe haber estado muy lejos.

—Acabo de emitir una orden de búsqueda contra Collins. He hablado con Cooper y ha enviado la orden de captura a todos los aeropuertos y terminales del país, en menos de media hora sus fotografías estará en todos lados.

—Si es que no están fuera del país ya — Happy volvió a golpear la mesa, y esta vez un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y las limpió inmediatamente con el dorso de su chaqueta.

—Happy. No siempre puedes ser fuerte —Paige la atrapó en un forzado abrazo —.Si algo le pasara a Ralph yo…

—Yo no soy tu — respondió con brusquedad a la vez que se libraba de los brazo de la mujer —. Llorando, con abrazos o intentando sentirme mejor no la encontrare. 

—¡El chip de rastreo! —dijo Walter de pronto —. En el que trabajamos luego de la operación de Lizzy. Lo pusiste en su reloj —inmediatamente comenzó a buscar la ubicación del chip vía Gps —. Está en San Francisco.

—Vamos, pediré refuerzos…—el teléfono de Walter comenzó a sonar —. Contesta muchacho —. El genio contestó la llamada y conectó el altavoz.

—¿Que quieres Collins? —preguntó Walter, sabiendo perfectamente quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

—”¿Que te hace creer que quiero algo?” — la voz de Collins llenó el garaje, Paige contuvo la respiración, mientras Toby atrapó a Happy en un abrazo, intentando evitar que esta dijera algo que pudiera descontrolar al hombre —. “Te he pedido cosas antes, y no las has complido. El tiempo de pedir se acabó”

—¿Que quieres? — preguntó Cabe —Puedo hacer que te quiten la condena. 

—“Ya estoy fuera”

—Pero volverán a meterte a prisión. Cometiste un delito grave, aún mas grave que el secuestro de Toby, el gobierno no se tomará a la ligera el hackeo a la CIA y sin mencionar el secuestro de una niña de 5 años. 

— “¿Y como me arrestaran? Hasta donde sé el gusano que causó todo el problema en la CIA desapareció sin dejar rastro” —comentó con burla — “¿Y cómo podrían culparme del secuestro de la niña? ¿Hay alguna prueba?”

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Collins? ¿Demostrar tu superioridad? —Toby midió cada una de sus palabras —.Bastaba con el hackeo al sistema creado por Walter, lo derrotaste.

— “No te metas en esto Tobias. Esto es entre Walter y yo”

—¡Ella no tiene nada que ver en esto! No tiene que relación con tus problemas o los de Walter.

— “¿Estás segura de eso Happy? Yo diría que sí tiene una relación muy fuerte con Walter”

—Basta Collins. ¿Que quieres por ella? —pidió Happy con los dientes y los puños apretados, mantenía la mirada fija en el teléfono que seguía en manos del líder de Scorpion. 

— “Demasiado interesada en que deje de hablar” —Sylvester le hacía señas a los genios para que continuaran la conversación, estaba a solo un par de minutos de poder rastrear la llamada —. “Apuesto a que Walter tampoco lo sabe aún, algo que no entiendo, ella tiene sus cabello, y heredó la sonrisa de Megan. Es la perfecta mezcla entre un irlandés y una chica asiática” —. los presentes se quedaron en silencio, Toby y Paige estaban estupefactos, mientras que Walter había buscado la mirada de la ingeniera, pero esta lo rehuyó. Sylvester fue el primero en recobrar la compostura y le recordó a Walter que debía seguir hablando.  
—No cuadran, he hecho los cálculos decenas de veces y no cuadran —.Confesó Walter.

—“¿Y si te dijera que ella nacio de 28 semanas?” —. Solo unos segundos más, susurró Sylvester —. De cualquier modo no importa, yo seré su padre ahora. No soy una persona tan cruel como ustedes creen, solo llamaba para decirles que no se preocupen por ella. Me asegurare de que este bien. Ya me despido, no quiero que rastreen la llamada” — solo hicieron falta dos segundos para que Sylvester pudiera rastrear la llamada.

 

*****************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1),(2),(3) Son fragmentos del libro “La fortaleza digital” de Dan Brown.
> 
> Nuevamente agradecer a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer esto, solo quedan dos capítulos y de verdad doy gracias a quienes han seguido esta historia de principio a fin.   
> Ahi esta la respuesta para quienes me preguntaban quien era el padre. Espero que no haya sido una decepción. El equipo aún debe rastrear a Collins y Happy y Walter tienen muchas explicaciones que dar. Lo que yo me pregunto es ¿Será Toby capaz de perdonar? ¿Qué creen ustedes?


	11. ¿Dónde estas?

Todos permanecieron en silencio tras cortarse la llamada, Walter continuaba estático en su lugar, aún con el teléfono en la mano. Mientras las personas a su alrededor lucían estupefactas. Era difícil determinar qué era lo que sentían en aquel momento.

La calma antes de la tormenta, ninguno se movía, temían que cualquier movimiento desatara la bomba que había generado aquella llamada.

—¿¡Walter!? ¡¿En serio?! —el grito contenido de Toby retumbó en todo el lugar.

—Muchacho —Cabe reaccionó rápidamente interponiéndose entre él y la ingeniera, algo que en otro momento el psiquiatra hubiera disfrutado analizar —. No es momento para hablar de esto.

—¡¿Cuándo es el momento?! —preguntó molesto, miró los rostros a su alrededor, Paige aún procesaba lo que había oído, Cabe lucia consternado, Happy permanecía abstraída en sí misma , pero fue Sylvester quien llamó su atención, en una situación así el genio normalmente habría estado con los nervios de punta, temeroso y nervioso, pero contrario a eso, estaba sumamente calmado. Tecleaba rápidamente en la computadora, mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con cualquiera de ellos —.¡Lo sabías! — lo acusó al comprender su actitud.

—Tiene la sonrisa de Megan... y una marca de nacimiento en su hombro derecho. Ella y su madre la tenían, y Lizzy también —respondió más tranquilo de lo que él mismo esperaba, le sorprendía que nadie más hubiera notado el parecido entre la niña y su difunta esposa.

—¡Me viste hacer miles de preguntas! —le gritó, sabiendo que su actitud estaba completamente fuera de lugar, solo estaba desviando su furia contra quien no correspondía, pero ya no podía parar —. ¡Me viste ir a preguntar a Collins! ¡Collins! ¿Sabes lo humillante que fue eso? ¡¿Sabes cuantas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza?! ¡Me viste hacer esa estúpida investigación con los posibles candidatos —. Sylvester fue perdiendo la tranquilidad a medida que el genio se acercaba amenazante.

—¿Le hablas a Sly o a mi? — preguntó Walter saliendo al fin de su estado de estupefacción. Cuando el doctor estaba por llegar al matemático, dio un giro inesperado y ante la sorpresa de los presentes dio un certero golpe en la cara del líder de Scorpion.

—¡Basta! —Toby fue arrastrado hacia atrás, alejado de su objetivo y como un nuevo golpe para su ego, quién lo jalaba con tanta fuerza no era ni más ni menos que la ingeniera —¡Ni una palabra más!

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que no...? —fue interrumpido por un puño en su cara, con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo retroceder.

—No es momento para hablar —dijo Happy. Aunque su mirada permanecía impasible, en sus mejillas aún quedaban marcas de las solitarias lágrimas que habían caído minutos antes.

—¡¿Y cuándo lo es?! —nunca se había sentido tan molesto y estúpido en su vida. Ambas emociones eran palpables en su voz, incluso para aquellos genios con bajo coeficiente emocional —. Tuviste cientos, ¡cientos! de oportunidades para decirmelo. No me respondas, se que me dirás que no era el momento de hablar —agregó con burla.

—No, no lo era.

—Para ser un genio tus excusas son bastante pobres.

—Para ser un genio estás actuando como un verdadero idiota. Porque simplemente no usas tu cerebro, analizas la situación y te das cuenta de lo estúpido que estás siendo.

—¡A la mierda Happy! ¡¿Como quieres que actúe?! — le gritó —. El amor de mi vida, la mujer a la que le entregue mi vida, ¡Mi vida! —se señaló furiosamente a sí mismo —, la mujer por la que cambie...— la miró con rabia —. La que era perfecta para mi. Destrozó mi corazón cuando rechazó mi propuesta. Destrozar es poco, lo arruinaste, ¡lo hiciste pedazos!. Resultó que estabas casada ¡Casada!, con otro hombre, luego resulta que no solo estabas casada, tenías una hija, ¡Y! adivinen quien era el padre, ¿no lo saben? — preguntó a nadie en particular —. Mi mejor amigo.

—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo...

—¿Según quién? Porque ahora vienen a mi mente todas aquellas veces que te has quedado a trabajar hasta la madrugada en el garaje... —el puño de Happy no se hizo esperar, pero esta vez no pudo llegar a su objetivo. Haciendo gala de una agilidad poco usual, Toby la detuvo por la muñeca, haciendo mucha más presión de la necesaria —, tengo mis razones para sospechar. Me mintieron antes, ¿Por qué no ahora?, ¿Debería revisar si tengo cuernos?

—Muchacho, creo que te estas pasando de la raya —Cabe decidió que aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos y era momento de intervenir, antes de que alguno pudiera decir o hacer algo que no tuviera vuelta atrás.

—No era contigo con quien debía hablar en primer lugar — dijo Happy con los dientes apretados, ignorando a Cabe. No podía lidiar con ambas cosas a la vez, la desaparición de la niña por si sola resultaba algo demasiado impactante, por primera vez sus emociones estaban a flor de piel y a punto de vencer su lado racional, y eso no era algo que se pudiera permitir en ese momento, ni en ningún otro. En comparación, la molestia de Toby parecía insignificante, y estaba respondiendo ante él como lo haría con cualquier problema menor que entorpeciera su camino hacia la solución del problema mayor; lo estaba haciendo a un lado para solucionarlo después.

—¡Por supuesto que no!, pareciera que soy la última persona con la que tienes que hablar — ya no gritaba, al contrario,aparentaba haberse sumido en una falsa calma.

—No era algo que tuviera que hablar contigo —reiteró ella —. No en primer lugar. Esto iba mucho más lejos que simplemente no decirte algo. Había más personas involucradas.

—Y esas otras personas simplemente eran más importantes que yo.

—¡Lo es! ¡Ella lo es! — gritó —. En comparación, todo lo demás simplemente parece insignificante — tomó una profunda respiración y dio marcha atrás en su táctica ofensiva —. Ahora lo único que importa es que ese bastardo se la llevó, no sé donde están y no sé cuándo la volveré a ver. Cada minuto es preciado, tú y yo lo sabemos,las probabilidades disminuyen conforme pasa el tiempo. No seguiré perdiendo el tiempo intentando explicarte algo que claramente no estás dispuesto a entender ahora. Necesito que te enfoques, tú, y todos los que están aquí, tenemos que descubrir su paradero, no podemos distraernos con idioteces —dio un paso atrás para volver con Sylvester, pero antes de eso miró a Toby por última vez —. Si no vas a ayudar, al menos no estorbes.

—Di con una dirección en San Francisco —dijo Sylvester mirando consternado la pantalla —, pero es demasiado sospechoso.

—¿Por qué sería sospechoso? —preguntó Paige.

— Él piensa como nosotros —explicó Walter —. Lo primero que haría sería buscar un chip de rastreo o algún aparato que pueda transmitir su localización. Y un reloj es algo demasiado simple de quitar. Estaba dormida, en pijama y aún así lo llevaba puesto, notará que hay algo extraño con el.

—Si le pregunta ella dirá que es un objeto de valor emocional porque se lo dio Happy— explicó Toby acercándose a ellos lentamente. Necesito toda su fuerza de voluntad para centrarse, dejando de lado sus implicaciones personales, pero en cuanto vio la mirada de alivio en la ingeniera supo que hacía lo correcto, sin embargo evitó su mirada —, pero Collins es demasiado listo para no darse cuenta de que hay algo más. Normalmente un objeto como ese habría servido como prueba al momento de pedir un rescate.

—Él no pretende exigir un rescate —continuó Sylvester —. Pretende desaparecer con ella. Llevársela para siempre.

—Aún así, no le quitará algo que tenga valor emocional para ella —continuó Toby —.Mientras menos se de cuenta ella de la situación real, mas fácil le será manipularla. Vete tú a saber con qué la tiene engañada, pero definitivamente no le dijo algo como que "está secuestrada y jamás volverás a ver a su familia", le hará creer que sigue en contacto con Happy, probablemente le dijo que fue ella o Alex quien lo envió. E intentara mantener aquella mentira el mayor tiempo posible.

—Eso sería si habláramos de una persona normal, pero estamos hablando de Collins. Las posibilidades...

—Es lo que tenemos de momento. Además pudo haber quitado el Chip y haber devuelto el reloj.

—¿Vamos o no? —preguntó Paige.

—No tenemos nada más — Happy se mordió el labio. Podía ser una trampa, lo sabía, pero no podía simplemente quedarse ahí.

—Sly...

—Me encargaré de los semáforos —completó el matemático, mientras tomaba su portátil.

—Podemos usar de esas sirenas de emergencia para que nos abran paso hasta llegar a San Francisco — Happy corrió hasta su estación de trabajo y volvió con dos grandes luces rojas.

—¿Por.. ? Creo que prefiero no saberlo —el agente federal tomó una de las luces y caminó a la salida. En el momento justo la niñera de Ralph llegó al lugar, se mostró molesta por la poca cordialidad de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

—No irá tras Ralph, si hubiera querido hacerlo, lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. En lugar de ir por mi por ejemplo —, Toby tranquilizó a Paige mientras pasaba por el lado camino a salir del garaje —. No se llevaría a Ralph, por que seria otro estúpido plan en el que acabaría siendo atrapado, Ralphy no se quedaría sentado mientras se lo llevan a otro país o continente, es lo suficientemente listo para saber si le mienten. Lizzy en cambio es pequeña, inocente y manipulable, puede cortar o teñir el cabello, vestirla diferente, contarle una interesante y amenazante historia de porque debe ser una niña buena y ¡Voila! puede sacarla del país fácilmente, si no podemos seguirle el rastro acá y cruzan la frontera, los perderemos para siempre — no fue plenamente consciente de sus palabras hasta que vio el rostro pálido de Happy pasar por su lado en dirección a la puerta —. Happy — la llamó, pero esta lo ignoró y continuó su camino. La alcanzó justo en la puerta, sus manos se encontraron en el momento en que ella iba a abrirla —. La encontraremos —aseguró.

—Lo se — respondió con seguridad —. Confió en nosotros —. Su escudo impenetrable parecía perfecto, no había ninguna señal de inseguridad o de miedo, cualquier persona habría pensado que permanecía completamente imperturbable, pero él veía más allá de eso.

—Ella estará bien, a lo mucho tendrá un feo corte de cabello — aseguró antes de volver por sus pasos para recoger su bolso medico, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Happy.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban todos en el auto. Cabe al volante y Walter como copiloto, Sylvester, Toby y Paige iban sentados más atrás, solo esperaban a que la ingeniera volviera para partir, a último minuto esta se había bajado y había vuelto por algo al garaje. El agente encendió el motor en cuanto la vio salir, pero esta no caminó en dirección a ellos. Corrió hasta su camioneta y se metió en el asiento del conductor.

—No, no, no. Ella no puede conducir ahora —. dijo Toby inmediatamente —. Si en una situación normal es un conductor temerario. Ahora... —dejo la frase en el aire, pero todos captaron lo quería decir.

—¡Happy! —la llamó Cabe por el intercomunicador, tenían unos segundos antes de que ella saliera ya que su camioneta estaba justo detrás de la van y estacionada en una posición gracias a la cual le costaría esquivar al vehículo frente a ella para salir —. Muchacha, no se que pretendes, pero... — ella hizo sonar la sirena que había puesto en su propia camioneta, una clara señal de que no cambiaría de opinión.

—Voy con ella — Walter tomó su portátil y se bajo del vehículo, corrió hasta la camioneta, pero Happy no detuvo la marcha, aunque iba lento, lo suficiente para que Walter pudiera abrir la puerta de atrás y lanzarse a sí mismo dentro, unos segundos antes de que Happy acelerara y dejara el garaje atrás en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Estas bien Walter? —preguntó Cabe mediante el intercomunicador.

—Si... —el genio luchaba por ponerse de pie en los asientos traseros de la camioneta, estuvo a punto de lograrlo, cuando Happy giró bruscamente en una esquina lanzándolo al suelo otra vez —. Cabe, voy a cortar las comunicaciones —. dijo cuando finalmente logró estabilizarse y ponerse de pie.

—No —dijo Happy sin mirarlo, aunque de reojo podía ver que el genio intentaba pasar al asiento del copiloto.

—Estamos fuera —repitió Walter y se quitó el aparato del oído —. Tenía derecho a saberlo — reclamó molesto, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Hubiera cambiado algo? — preguntó Happy, quitando su intercomunicador finalmente. Sabía que si alguien tenía derecho a recriminarle era él, pero ni el momento ni el lugar eran los indicados.

—¡Si!... ¡Tal vez no!, pero merecía saberlo — prácticamente gritó Walter — ¡Teníamos un trato! . Tomaste la decisión a mis espaldas.

— Tú no habrías querido.

—¡Claro que no! — exclamó molesto a la vez que cerraba bruscamente su computadora, desquitando su furia con el aparato inerte —. ¡Era mi hija! — por fin lo había dicho, desde que había visto a la niña por primera vez que lo había sospechado, pero había sido demasiado cobarde para plantear sus sospechas a alguien más, y la sola idea de hablar con Happy le generaba tantos sentimientos encontrados que solo había visto pasar el tiempo mientras intentaba aclarar las cosas por sí mismo.

— Hace meses que la conoces, ¿no habías pensado en la posibilidad? — preguntó con sarcasmo —. ¿O el instinto paternal te nació hace una hora?.

—¡Por supuesto que lo pensé! Sus facciones, sus reacciones, hasta su forma de caminar a veces me recordaban a mi. Incluso me asesore con un abogado.

—¡¿Tú qué?! — Walter se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo fuera de lugar al ver la furia en el rostro de Happy, quien frenó de golpe para encararlo directamente.

— ¿Cómo que contactaste un abogado?

—Necesitaba asesorarme al respecto de los pasos a seguir en caso de que fuera mi hija. ¿En serio? —preguntó al escuchar cómo se destrababa el seguro de las puertas, en una clara invitación para abandonar el vehículo —. Tengo tanto derecho como tu a ser parte de su vida.

—No, no lo tienes — le aseguró con vehemencia —. Tú y yo teníamos un trato, siempre supiste como eran las cosas. Si algo fallaba sería mi decisión — hizo especial énfasis en el pronombre.

—Decisión que compartirías conmigo.

—Tu estabas demasiado ocupado como para ver más allá de tu nariz.

—¿Más allá de mi nariz? Te fuiste y no supe nada de ti — le recriminó.

—Perdona, tenía la vaga idea de que eras un hacker de elite. Si hubieras hecho algún intento de buscarme, me hubieras encontrado.

—¡No sabía que tenía que buscarte! — ella lo miró aún más molesta y él estaba seguro de que había murmurado un "Idiota" —. Nos conocíamos, nos conocemos, demasiado bien como para saber que no entendemos sutilezas. Así que no uses eso como escusa, si hubieras querido que te buscara me lo hubieras dicho directamente.

—¡Hubieras sido un padre de mierda! —gritó Happy finalmente — ¿Cambia algo hablar de esto ahora? —preguntó mirándolo de frente intentando controlar su temperamento, desquitó su rabia en el volante, enterró sus uñas lo mas que pudo en el. Sin esperar una respuesta volvió su vista al frente y aceleró, forzando el motor para recuperar aquello segundos perdidos. Dando por terminada aquella conversación.

El resto del viaje fue en un tenso silencio, roto sólo por el tip tap del teclado del genio. El corazón de Happy se detenía cada vez que el celular sonaba. Sylvester les había informado que la dirección que indicaba el gps era la de un reconocido hotel de la zona, lo que no era un buen augurio, ya que difícilmente el genio se habría arriesgado a ir a un lugar con tanta afluencia de público, con mucha seguridad y con tantas cámaras de vigilancia. Toby apostó a que se trataba de alguna especie de retorcido juego mental, pero no tenían nada más a lo que aferrarse, por lo que solo siguieron, sabiendo que podían ir directo a una trampa.

Ambos vehículos se detuvieron de golpe al llegar a la dirección, las calles estaban cerradas, no se permitía el paso. Había policías por todos lados: desviando el tráfico, sacando a los curiosos e impidiendo el paso.

Tras bajar del vehículo, Toby inmediatamente se acercó a Happy y la agarró firmemente del brazo.

—No intentes meterte a la fuerza o será peor. Son más que nosotros y están armados, esto acabaría muy mal. Si Lizzy está ahí dentro — señaló el edificio que se alzaba justo al centro de la cuadra, el más grande de todos —, la encontraremos —. Ella asintió, sin embargo el psiquiatra no la soltó, no correría el riesgo.

—Seguridad Nacional — se presentó Cabe, con el resto del equipo tras él — ¿Quién está a cargo? — el policía corrió a buscar a su supervisor.

—Capitán Lane — se presentó el hombre, extendiendo la mano para un saludo formal —. No sabía que esto era asunto de seguridad nacional.

—Aún no tenemos claro si su problema tiene relación con el nuestro —. Paige se adelantó junto a Cabe y tomó el mando de la conversación —. Si usted fuera tan amable de explicarnos qué está pasando, podremos ayudarnos mutuamente y si no tiene relación seguiremos nuestro camino y no le estorbaremos — al ver que el hombre no estaba del todo convencido agregó —. Ellos necesitan algo que está allá, aún no saben de qué se trata específicamente, pero créame, no se irán hasta averiguarlo. Podemos hacer esto de la forma rápida, de la forma correcta o al estilo de ellos, y lo digo enserio, usted quiere que sea de la forma rápida.

—Pasen —dijo no muy convencido, pero no quería contrariar a un equipo de Seguridad nacional, le parecía haber visto sus caras alguna a vez en la tv, aunque no estaba seguro. Caminó en dirección al hotel, con el equipo pisándole los talones —. Hace poco más de dos horas, un hombre ingresó al hotel con su hija. Estuvo unos minutos en la habitación y luego se retiró diciendo que había surgido una emergencia, cuando la mucama se acercó a revisar la habitación se encontró con la niña amordazada y un par de bombas adheridas a su cuerpo. No hemos podido identificarla aún, también le corto el cabello. El equipo SWAT está en camino para...

—¿Dónde está? —lo interrumpió Happy, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. La imagen de su hija llegó inmediatamente a su mente, aún cuando estaba segura de que no podía ser ella, él no se la había llevado para eso, era demasiado simple. "Él no sería capaz" se dijo a sí misma, y lo repitió cuantas veces pudo antes de permitirse perder el control. Toby notó la fuerza de sus dedos presionando en su brazo, quiso calmarla, pero temió que aquello podría resultar contraproducente.

— Habitación número 256, pero...— no supo que fue lo que dijo a continuación ya que corrió en dirección a las escaleras. Sylvester, Walter, Toby y Cabe corrieron tras ella, mientras Paige intentaba explicarle al policía que ya tenían experiencia previa con situaciones delicadas y que su porcentaje de éxito era del 100% .

Happy sentía que el pecho se apretaba, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y nada de eso tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que corría escaleras arriba. "Él no sería capaz, no lo haría" se repetía cual mantra.

Al llegar al piso, esquivó con agilidad a los policías que custodiaban la entrada a la habitación. Escuchó que alguien gritaba órdenes, no supo quien las vociferaba ni a quien iban dirigidas, pero tampoco le importó. Avanzó lentamente hasta el centro de la habitación, podía escuchar cada latido de su propio corazón tan fuerte como escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos.

De no haber sido imposible, habría jurado que su corazón se detuvo en el momento en que llegó junto a la niña y vio su rostro, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y el sudor que caía por su frente gracias al gorro de lana que llevaba puesto. No era Lizzy.

— No es ella — comunicó al resto del equipo que permanecía en la puerta. Inmediatamente procedió con el estudio del artefacto que rodeaba a la niña —. La mordaza está atada con un cable al contador de la bomba, probablemente en un sistema de presión, si cortamos el cable, estalla — dijo tras quitar el gorro y ver que el cabello de la niña efectivamente había sido cortado. Examinó el nudo de la mordaza, un alambre se enredaba en este y caía hasta la caja con el contador digital —. Puedo desarmarla — dictaminó finalmente tras examinar el explosivo y sus componentes —. Me tomará un tiempo, no me fío de algo que hizo Collins.

—Las cámaras de seguridad dejaron de funcionar unos minutos antes de que él entrara y volvieron a la normalidad luego de que el hombre se fue. No podemos dejar de considerar el hecho de que no se trate de vuestro sospechoso, sino de un cómplice o una coincidencia de la que se aprovechó.

— Esto solo puede ser obra de él. El momento, el lugar, incluso busco una niña de altura y contextura similar a Lizzy, la puso de espaldas para que no se pudiera reconocer inmediatamente al ingresar por la puerta, nos hizo dudar y temer que fuera ella, aunque eso fuera contra toda lógica — dijo Toby acercándose a Happy y a la niña ante la petición silenciosa de la primera.

—Esta jugando con nosotros — concluyó Walter molesto.

—Y nosotros seguimos su juego como estúpidos.

—No tenemos otra opción. Literalmente, tenemos nada. Si el quiere jugar, tendremos que jugar con él — dijo Sylvester recordando todas aquellas partidas de ajedrez que había jugado con el genio, aquellas partidas en las que lo había hecho dudar de su propia identidad.

—Miren esto —dijo Paige desde el baño. El suelo estaba cubierto de cabello de distintivas tonalidades y largos, algunos mechones tan cortos que era casi seguro de que era cabello de hombre. 

El equipo se dividió: Cabe, Toby, Walter y Sylvester se enfocaron en seguir la pista de Collins, revisaron cámaras, tarjetas, cualquier pequeño detalle que pudiera servirles. Mientras Happy intentaba descifrar el complicado sistema que había utilizado Collins para armar la bomba, si intentaba desactivarla y algo salía mal, volarían ambas. Debía estar segura. Contrario a lo que había creído en un inicio, no había demasiado material explosivo, pero sí lo suficiente para matar a la niña y a quien estuviera cerca. El SWAT aún no llegaba y el contador descendía lentamente, pero ella conocía lo suficiente al creador del artilugio como para saber que las cosas podían cambiar en cualquier segundo.

—¡Está en un aeropuerto a 20 KM de aquí! — Sylvester entró agitado a la habitación, había corrido hasta ahí mientras el resto del equipo estaba camino a las camioneta para partir —.  Buscamos en todos lados y Toby pensó que estábamos buscando en el lugar incorrecto.  Así que comenzamos a buscar algo relacionado a Lizzy y encontramos que tanto ella como Alex tienen reservado un pasaje para el vuelo 235 que sale en una hora. 

—¿Collins pretende hacerse pasar por Alex? — preguntó confusa. No era un idea que sonara realista siquiera, era prácticamente un plan suicida. Tenía que  haber algo mas.  

— Resvisamos las cámaras de vigilancia del aeropuerto, utilizamos el programa de reconocimiento de Walter, y los encontramos. Misma altura y contextura. Lizzy tiene el cabello corto y le puso lentes y gorro, pero aún así el programa detecta sus rasgos faciales y la identifica con un 90% de probabilidad.

—Es demasiado fácil.

—Nos esperan abajo para irnos y ...

—Solo necesito 15 minutos para desactivarla — dijo Happy  regresando su atención al aparato.

—No podemos esperar, él podría irse y ...

—Lo se — dijo poniéndose de pie,  pero se detuvo al ver la mirada suplicante de la niña. Aún no la identificaban,  estaba sola, rodeada de adultos armados, con la boca amordazada, sus manos atadas y una bomba rodeando cada miembro de su cuerpo. No era Lizzy, pero tampoco podía dejarla ahí. Solo serian 15 minutos más —. Vayan adelante. Los alcanzaré allá. ¡Vete ya! — el matemático corrió fuera de la habitación y ella supo el momento en que llegó a la camioneta ya que inmediatamente escuchó la voz del psiquiatra en el intercomunicador —Escucha Doc. esto es más complejo de lo que parece a simple vista. Quedan 48 minutos para que estalle, los de la SWAT llegarán en 25 minutos. Si un genio requiere de 15 minutos solo para desactivarla, no se cuanto tardaran esos idiotas. Ustedes tienen el cerebro y un arma, pueden con eso. Los alcanzaré allá — dijo rápidamente, tenía bastante con sus propios cuestionamientos, lo último que necesitaba era que el genio la hiciera entrar en razón — Y Toby ...— agregó antes de cortar la llamada —, no importa que, hagan lo que sea necesario para traerla de vuelta. No importa si eso involucra el arma de Cabe.

Tras cortar la llamada la ingeniera se enfocó en el artefacto, intentó no pensar en el resto del equipo, ni en la posibilidad de que estuvieran lleno directamente a una trampa, o a otra distracción, como en la que estaba ella en aquel momento. Se convenció a sí misma de que su presencia era más necesaria en el lugar exacto donde estaba, eso decían los hechos y la lógica, pero aún así sentía un deseo irrefrenable de ir con ellos.  Quería ser la primera a la que viera su hija, quería abrazarla y asegurarse de que él no le hubiera hecho daño alguno. Quería que estuviera bien, verla sonreír  y escucharla parlotear por horas otra vez. Todos esos, sentimientos que podían provocar reacciones poco apropiadas para la ocasión, podría comprometer la efectividad del rescate al dejarse llevar .

—Ya acabaremos — dijo a nadie en particular. La niña no podía responderle, y los policías locales permanecían de la puerta hacia afuera, todos ellos temerosos de que ella manipulara la bomba. Miró el contador, 38 minutos, pero ya casi lo lograba, y entonces podría largarse de ahí. No habían pasado más que un par de minutos cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo ignoro al igual  que hacía con los policías y sus miradas desconfiadas.

—Tiene una llamada — le dijo un policía, quien se detuvo en la puerta.

—Si esto estalla, te volara en pedazos sin importar si estás dentro o en la puerta — dijo Happy con molestia, estaba utilizando ambas manos para desenredar un par de cables y la cobardía del uniformado era inoportuna.

—Lo siento, yo... — la mirada molesta de ella lo frenó de continuar disculpándose. Se acercó a ella con cautela y puso el aparato en su oído, esperando que esta lo tomara, pero ella siguió en lo suyo.

—Hola Happy — se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar aquella voz nuevamente—. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos solo tú y yo.

—¿Dónde está Lizzy?

—Ella está bien —pudo oír voces y ruido de fondo al otro lado de la linea y ella estuvo segura de que no estaban en un aeropuerto —. ¿Quieres hablar con ella? — Happy no respondió.

—¿Mami? —se paralizó al oír la voz infantil — ¿Mamá? ¿Estas ahí?

—¡Lizzy! ¿Estas bien? 

—El tío Mark me trajo al parque, hay un castillo inflable y muchas palomas, no me gustan las palomas, hacen popo por todos lados — Happy apretó con fuerza los cables que sostenía —. Me dijo que iremos de paseo por unos días, porque ustedes están persiguiendo a un hombre malo.

—Sí —soltó uno de los cables para buscar su celular, tirado en el suelo junto a ella. Con cierta dificultad, al intentar mantener la vista en el explosivo mientras sostenía un cable que debía ser tratado con sumo cuidado, tecleó las palabras "están en un parque" y las envió a Toby.

—¿Van a atraparlo? — quiso contestarle, pero antes de que lo hiciera escucho la voz de Collins diciéndole a la niña que debía despedirse. En el segundo exacto en que su teléfono vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje, "Al menos te he permitido escucharla por última vez. Adiós Happy", supo inmediatamente de quien era el mensaje, y vio con miedo como los números del contador habían comenzado a descender a una velocidad exorbitante, ya no media minutos o segundos,  antes de que pudiera procesar lo que sucedía, el contador llegó a cero, y lo último que escuchó  fue un "adiós mamá" antes de que la explosión sacudiera todo el edificio.

 

****************************************************************************************************

N/A: Ahora sí a Robots solo le queda un capítulo para finalizar, y quizás el epílogo. De momento intento acabar Broken, y trabajar en el nuevo fanfic en que trabajo (La cabaña de Maryland, de Criminal Minds).

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer hasta aquí, especialmente a quien han votado nuevamente por los capítulos (borre mi cuenta por accidente y tuve que subir todo otra vez).

  
  



End file.
